Unplanned
by molley1303
Summary: Klaus and Caroline's daughter was send back to past. To their parents. What would happened if everyone find out? As the truth be revealed, it changes Caroline’s life forever. *AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **A/N : Hi, everyone. First of all, I wanna say that English isn't my native language. So please forgive me for these grammar mistake and shortage of vocabulary.**

 **And it's also my first fanfict. I love Klaroline a lot, but I don't follow all the TVD. So this story only based loosely on TVD and a little TO. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _"Claire, be careful and don't change the past." Freya told Claire softly._

 _"I know. I can take care of myself, auntie" Claire comfort Freya as things going difficult in New Orleans._

 _"Take this necklace with you. It's an amulet. Find your parents and ask for protection before I send you back. Okay?" Freya made sure that Claire would be safe before casting the spell._

 _"I will be fine. I love you, auntie Freya."Claire hugged Freya with her small arms and cupped her aunt's cheek with hands before saying goodbye._

* * *

-Mystic Fall

"Hello. Are you lost? What's your name? I'm the sheriff here. Don't be afraid." Liz found a girl wondering around the street with a little backpack while she was on duty.

"My name is Claire. May I know your name?" The little girl asked cautiously and politely. Not knowing whether to tell her full name or not.

"I'm Liz Forbes. You can call me Liz. I'm not a bad guy. Don't be afraid" It was very clever for a little to respond to a stranger, Liz thought.

"Ah! Are you Caroline's mom?" Claire felt a little surprised that it took less time than she thought to find her mom.

"Yes...but why do you know my daughter?" Liz asked. But the little girl didn't answer. Only using her puppy eyes to show her helpless.

"Come on, let's find your parents." Liz holds Claire in arms. The girl with blonde hair and exquisite features seemed so familiar. But Liz couldn't tell why.

"I'm a lost child, trying to find my parents. And you will take me home, and let me stay with you until I willing to leave." Claire cupped Liz's cheek and compelled her.

"Mom, I'm home. You're early today. I thought you still on duty." Caroline tossed the keys on the table in the living room while telling her mom she was home.

"Yap, I still on duty. Just help Claire to settle down first." Liz answered. And put down Claire on a sofa.

"What? Who is Claire?"

"She'll stay with us before found her parents."

"What? Why..." Before Caroline could finish her sentence, Liz had left home. The living room remained silent. Not knowing what to say, Caroline felt a little awkward.

"Well...hi, my name is Caroline. What is your name?" Caroline tried to take the first step to show friendly.

"My name is Claire. I'm 8 years old." Claire smiled, with cute dimples on her cheek. Her eyes are blue and seem so innocent.

"Are you British?" Caroline knew where the accent from. And reminded her someone very annoying.

"My dad's family were from England."

"Well... what is your full name? Maybe we could find your parents by your family name." Caroline soothed Claire's hair and asked. She likes the girl, but not knowing why. She just like her.

Claire looks hesitated, not knowing it's a good idea to tell her full name or not. She is still young, and not strong enough to protect herself.

Before Caroline got the answer, her cell phone rang.

"Oh! Stupid meeting again."Caroline thought. It was a complete suicide mission of trying to kill Klaus. Why didn't they learn a lesson after so much failure?

"I need to go out. Would you want to join me?" Apparently, it's not ok to leave a little girl home alone.

"Yes!" Claire shouting and clapping happily.

"Ok. Get your stuff, let's go. But promise me to be good, ok?"

"What did the originals send me the invitation to the ball?" Elena said confused.

"'Then you shouldn't go, it could be so trapped."Stefan said. knowing that Esther was the original witch, and also the mother of these originals. There always could be some conspiracy behind.

* * *

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

"Well, well, well. Seems the blondie got a love child. Who is her father? Oh, come on, don't tell us it's Taylor." Damon answered the door, seeing Caroline holding a child in her arms, a little blond Barbie.

"She's a lost child. My mom took her home, not explained anything to me. So I needed to bring her with me." Caroline rolled her eyes, ignored Damon's tease. And walked through him, sat next to Bonnie, and put Clare on her lap.

"Did she stay with you till she finds her parents?" Bonnie asked.

"The first thing is to figure out why Esther send me the invention. And what should we do." Elena snapped, before Caroline answer Bonnie 's question. Caroline rolled her eyes again, mentally.

"What invention?" Caroline asked.

"The Mikaelson's ball. Esther sent Elena an invention to the ball" Stefan answered."And we don't know whether should go or not."

"Oh, I got one, too." Ya, the ball, the invention and the creepy gorgeous ball gown. From Klaus.

"Why did you get too?" Elena said shrugged and seemed to be confused.

"Well...It's complicated." Caroline vaguely answered the question. She knew it's a bad idea to let her friends know it was from Klaus. No. Not bad, it's terrible. They would ask her thousands of questions and peeled her if she didn't answer those questions. Because it's about Elena's life. It's all about Elena.

"I think we all should go. See what Esther planning." Bonnie said, since there were more people invited, they could figure out a plan to deal with it.

"What? No. I'm not going that stupid ball. What..." And I won't accept Klaus's gifts and save him a dance. Caroline thought, not saying it out.

"Not your choice. Get your ass move. There's a ball waiting for us." Damon snapped. Caroline sighed. Yeah, there isn't any choice when it comes to Elena. She knew it and got used to it.

Meanwhile, Claire sat on Caroline's lap, seeing everyone in the living room with her big innocent eyes. "No wonder daddy never likes mommy's friends. They're so rude and demanding." Clair thought, but not saying anything.

"God! Why there's nothing I can wear to the ball." Caroling was almost turning wardrobe upside down, yet found any dress that she satisfied.

"Can I go to the ball with you?" Claire sitting on Caroline's bed, asking with her watery innocent puppy eyes.

"Well..." Caroline looked hesitated. It's difficult to choose. Her mom is too busy to take care of Clair, but it's too dangerous to bring Clair with her. Even they come up with a plan that seems feasible, ya, probably feasible.

"Please! Please! Please!" Claire begged with her hands together in front of her chest and her puppy. It made Caroline feel like committed the most horrible crime to say no to the little girl.

"Fine. But you will stay close to me, and only drink or eat things I give you. Don't talk to a stranger or follow anyone you don't know. " Caroline finally gave in. But still felt worried about letting Claire go with her.

"Thank you!" Claire jumped out of bed and hugged one of Caroline's leg. Caroline smiled. The moment when Claire hugged her, it felt familiar, and sort of peace since she became a vampire.

 _Once_ , she dreamed she would marry someone, having a child, living in this small town, for the ever and after. But all these she dreamed of were crushed down into pieces after she suffocated by Katherine. But she felt the light and hope for her dreams could come true when she with Claire. She is so innocent, so young and free.

Caroline watched Claire slept, wondering what her daughter would look like. But it will never come true. She signed, soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N : Hi, Thank you all the comments. I'm glad that you like this story. Sorry for my bad writing. I will try by best. Feel free PM me. If you like this story, PLEASE leave review.**

* * *

"Claire, you need to stay here till I come you, Ok? Don't drink or eat from a stranger." Caroline put Claire on a sofa, got her some drinks and food before she leaving for her mission.

Ya, the Klaus bait mission, again. Elena said Esther wants to talk to her, privately. Damon and Stefan thought it's too dangerous to go. But Elena insisted to do what she wants to do. So, again. She needed to lure Klaus out of the mansion while Elena and Esther having some mysterious who-knows conversation.

* * *

Caroline walked into the hall, seeing Klaus was talking to another woman that she hadn't seen before. She felt a little bit nervous, she was wearing the gown from Klaus and the diamond bracelet for the birthday gift. Yes, the bracelet from Klaus too. She walked toward him.

Their eyes met each others'. There's some tension between them. But Caroline could think whatever it is at this moment. She saw Klaus smirked, she knew he had seen the bracelet that she was wearing.

"I need some drink." Before Klaus saying anything, Caroline made an excuse to avoid staring each other.

"You look ravishing in this dress." Klaus said.

"Thanks." Caroline answered. Klaus's staring made her feel uncomfortable, like as if she was the most precious possession of his.

"Shall we dance?" Klaus reached out his hand, leading her to the ballroom.

"You're a quite dancer."

"I'm Miss Mystic Fall. Of course, I'm trained." Caroline said proudly. She still remembered those efforts she made to be a perfect Miss Mystic Fall.

"Is that all you want?" Klaus whispered near her ear. His tone was tender, and his breath made Caroline feel itchy.

"What do you mean?" Caroline confused. Of course, it's all she wanted. She worked so hard for being Miss Mystic Fall and cheerleader.

"There's a whole new world out there. And you don't know what you capable of yet. " Klaus smirked. But not continued. He knew Caroline still don't know the light in herself, and how strong and brave she is.

After a few songs, Caroline needed some fresh air. So she went outside the mansion, she needed some moments away from all these supernatural dramas.

Caroline saw a horse in the backyard, she wants toward. She likes horses, they're strong and free. They can go wherever they want. Not like she's stuck in the small town. It didn't come to her mind before Klaus told her "there's a whole new world" thing.

Being a vampire had change lots of things. When she was human, she's just a seventeen-year girl who was shallow and eager for love and attention. She had never thought about the world outside Mystic Fall. Even when she became a vampire, her father thought she's a monster and needed to be fixed. She would never tell anyone, deep inside her mind, she likes to be a vampire. She's not the helpless, insecure girl anymore.

"Do you like horses?"

"I won't answer you till you tell me why you invite me here." Caroline said with a fake smirk.

"I fancy you. Is that hard to believe?" Caroline's went blank when Klaus answered. That would be the least possible answer she ever assumed.

"You're beautiful, you're strong and full of light. I enjoy you." Klaus admitted. He does enjoy Caroline. He can see her light inside her eyes. Even she is a vampire, she still struggles to stick to those meaningless human moralities. And that's what makes her so special.

"Yes. And I'm also spoken for. By Tylor." Caroline couldn't believe what he said. She felt flattered. No one had said that before. She has always been the second best choice. Everyone always went after Elena. Matt, Stefan, and even Demon. Everyone always said she's shallow, except Klaus. But she couldn't figure out what she's feeling right now. She's with Tylor. Well...sort of.

"I thought you were ending thing." Klaus said. And Caroline felt more irritated. Because of him, Tylor ran off. Now her boyfriend is in the middle of nowhere, and she hasn't received any text or phone call from him.

"Ya, because of your freaky sire bond." She snapped. How dare he mention Tylor.

"And why are you so obsessed with creating the hybrid?" She continued. It's totally annoyed her that her boyfriend is sired to the big bad hybrid who cause all these catastrophes.

"I gave Tylor a second life. I made him stronger and free from transforming for every full moon" Klaus was also enraged. Of course, he wanted to create more hybrid, as an army. But he also hated Tylor was Caroline's boyfriend. If he killed Tylor, Caroline would never forgive him.

"But Tylor didn't want to be a hybrid! Did you ever consider others? Why you...oh! I know. I know why you want to create more hybrid" Caroline widen her eyes, she seemed to figure out the reason buried deep inside all Klaus's mind.

"Cause you're alone. You don't want to be the only one in the world. That's why you killed all these werewolves and turned them into hybrids" Caroline whispered. She saw the pain, the loneliness, and the shock in his eyes. His eyes like the deep ocean, you can't see what's in his mind through his eyes, Caroline thought. But now, she found the human feelings appeared in Klaus' eyes.

"No, you're wrong," Klaus said with his husky voice. Caroline felt the sorrow behind his denial. But she didn't want to push further. She knew what is that feeling like. Alone.

* * *

"Why is mini Barbie here? Is Blondie an idiot?" Damon saw Claire searching in the ballroom. But he didn't want to take care of her. It's not his business at all.

"Liz doesn't at home most of the time. She can't just leave the little girl at home alone. Does she try to find Caroline?" Stefan explained. While Elena still talking to Esther. They looked around, the other originals seemed not noticing Elena's missing, yet. Why it took so long?

"Looks like blondie doing her mission well. How long does the original mama need? It's been a forever long. Does she try to create another original?" Damon took another sip of his whiskey, it bored him for waiting downstairs.

"Hope soon could finish. We don't have much time. Caroline had bought as much time as she could." Stefan still looking around. It worried him that Elena still didn't finish yet.

* * *

"Uncle Elijah?" Claire asked in a low volume with her sweet voice. Elijah turned to see who's calling him. Out of his surprise, he saw a little blond girl called him uncle. There's no way could be a child called him uncle.

"Yes, I'm Elijah. But I'm not your uncle." Elijah said politely. And he saw the little girl smiled with dimples on her cheek.

"Ok, then where is daddy? I can't find him." Claire tried again. She needed to find Klaus, telling home that her grandmother is trying to kill him and his siblings.

"And who is your father?" Elijah confused. First, why there's a child in the ball? Second, why she's calling him uncle?

"Well...my daddy called Klaus." Claire whispered. She knew there are lots of vampires in the room, and she didn't want anyone to hear what she said.

* * *

"Hello, Elena. I assumed you know who I am. I made a big mistake a thousand years ago, and I want to fix it. I need your help." Esther smirked. The face reminded her of the first doppelgänger, Tatia. The woman made two of her son fell in love with.

"What do you want?" Elena asked. She doesn't believe Esther, cause she's the originals' mother. She must have some conspiracy.

"I want to kill Klaus. And all of the originals. They're too strong, too destructive, and unbalanced nature." Esther said without any emotion. "All I need from you is some drop of blood." She smirked. All these mistakes started in the doppelgänger, then ended today.

"Pardon?" Elijah frowned. There's no way for Klaus having a child. A vampire can't reproduce.

Claire reached out her hand and hold Elijah'. Memory fleshed through Elijah's mind.

 _"Uncle Elijah, I don't like Romeo and Juliet. I want to listen to Little Red Riding Hood." Claire complained. Apparently, Shakespeare is too difficult for a child._

 _"It's a classic story. You should be patient to listen to them all." Elijah soothed Claire's hair. And cover her with a sheet._

 _"Where's mommy? I want her to read the bedside story."_

 _"Your mom and dad have some business to deal with. Everything's fine. Don't worry." Elijah cleaned his throat, it's hard to explain what kind of "business" their parents were doing._

 _"Is mom ok? I just heard her moaned." Claire frowned. She was worried about her mom, and she wanted to check out if she's ok._

 _"Yes, your mom is fine. Trust uncle. Now, it's time to sleep. Good night, Claire." Elijah comforted his niece and kissed her good night on her forehead._

 _"Good night, uncle Elijah." Claire smiled and said back._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Maybe I should go." Caroline broke the silence, turned back toward the mansion.

"Claire! Oh my god!" She occurred, almost forgot Claire still inside a house full of vampires. She speeded up and walked into the hall, searching for a little blond girl.

Klaus watched Caroline left. Over a thousand years, no one had seen his humanity. The humanity he thought he had abandoned. He is invincible. He had no weakness. But Caroline, the very vulnerable baby vampire, isn't afraid of him. She knew the truth behind why he obsessed creating hybrids. The truth, even his family don't know.

* * *

"That's unbelievable. How can a vampire reproduce? Who is your mother? Does my brother loves your mother?" Elijah led Claire into a private room. If she was telling truth, then she might be in danger. All of Klaus' enemies would come after his niece. Elena's friends might also use her against his brother.

"We're running out of time. Grandma wants to kill all of you. I need to tell daddy. And yes, daddy loves mommy very much. Auntie Bekah always said they love sick." Claire held her uncle's hand, warning him. She smirked when she mentions her parents. She still misses them. Though she lives with her mom, Caroline doesn't know Claire's identity.

"You mean my mother? What's her plan? How do you know? And who is your mother?" Elijah felt more bewildered. He knew there was something behind her mother's forgiveness, especially when it came to easy. But, to most of his surprise, his brother fell in love with someone. He almost gave up on his brother's redemption. And he needs to find the women. For his brother.

"Caroline Forbes. I'm living with her. Uncle, I need to go. My mommy may find me. Just be careful." Claire smiled and hugged Elijah before leaving. She knew her uncle would protect daddy.

* * *

"Why take so long. Is original mama brooding another original?" Damon teased. Seeing Elena appeared.

"She wants to kill all the Originals. She said she would link them together by using my blood. If we kill one of them, they would all die." Elena told Stefan and Damon what Esther planned to do.

"Why does their own mother want to kill her own children?" Stefan didn't believe if their mother really wanted to murder her own children.

"She said she was trying to fix the mistake." Elena shrugged. She didn't care what Esther really thought. She wanted the originals out of their life, out of this town. Forever. That's all she wants.

/

"Niklaus, I have something important to tell you." Elijah grabbed Klaus's arm, dragged him aside from the crowd.

"I'm not in the mood, brother." Klaus just stood there, not caring about what Elijah tried to tell him.

"Mother wants to kill us." Elijah straight to the point.

"I should know she's conspiring something against me!" Klaus growled as he heard Elijah. And he's furious, he wanted to kill Esther again. No one could harm his family. On one.

"What's her plan?" Klaus said with murderous glaring and wrathful tone.

"I don't know. Someone just tells me that." Elijah answered calmly, as usual as to be.

"Then squeeze the information we want out of his mouth. Or just torture him, kill everyone relates to him." Klaus growled and trying to control his anger.

"Not he. She. And you can't do that to her." Elijah said firmly. He knew how angry his brother is. But before they came out with a plan, they shouldn't act rashly and alerted the enemy.

"I don't care who she is. Just get the information out of her mouth!" Klaus yelled. He didn't understand why Elijah still so calm. Their mother is trying to kill them, and they haven't had any idea what she's planning yet. What if she's trying to bring Mikael back. No! He won't let it happen. Never.

"That is the more significant question I need to inform you. That 'she' you attempt to torture is your daughter." Elijah patted softly on Klaus' shoulder. Trying to calm him down. His brother would be too stubborn to trust him, but he needs to know.

* * *

"Claire! Where have you been? I didn't see you in the hall." Caroline holds Claire in her arms, said in a whisper.

"I was looking for some snacks. I'm sorry, I was hungry." Claire murmured, with her puppy eyes.

"Let's go home. I'll find some food for you." Caroline had no time to dig into Claire's answer. They needed to get out of here as soon as anything happened. Claire was so vulnerable, she can't protect her while all these supernatural dramas mess up everyone. Caroline sneaked out and avoided being noticed by anyone.

* * *

Klaus glanced Caroline sneaked out by the corner of the eye. She's holding something Or someone in her arms. But he didn't pay much attention. Because Esther gathered the crowd, having a toast. And he needed to find out what's his mother's next move.

"Thanks for joining this ball. We're here to celebrate our family's reunion. To our family." Esther said, and toast. Everyone in the ballroom were doing so.

Klaus still pondered in his thought, just right before sipped his champagne, he received a hint from Elijah. He's trying to stop Klaus drinking the champagne. He got the message, then took a fake sip. Before they found out what's Esther's conspiracy, the needed to be particularly careful. Cause their mother is a powerful witch, and witchcraft always is crafty.

/

"Let's see what do we have in the fridge." Caroline opened the fridge and glanced. Good, still had some normal food inside the fridge. She took out the microwave food and put into the microwave.

"Is everything ok with the ball," Caroline asked. Hope she didn't get much attention. There were already lots of mess in Mystic Fall, she didn't want the little girl get involved to the troubled water.

"Yes. The cake is delicious." Claire lied. She couldn't tell her that she had talked to Elijah, because that would cause her doubt. But she really wanted her mom to know her identity.

"Sorry, we don't have much choice. I'll make up to you tomorrow. Today is a long day." Caroline said it's not suitable for kid to have much microwave food. But she's exhausted after the ball. She had too much feeling and trouble messed up her mind and head.

"I never heard you mention your parents. How are they?" Caroline occurred that she didn't know Claire well. Since she only lived with her family, most like only her, she was busy with saving-Elena-plan and hadn't had a solemn conversation.

"My daddy is very strong. He always protects our family. My mommy is beautiful, she always read me bedside story. I have many uncles and aunties. They all love. My daddy always calls me his little princess, and my mommy is his queen." Claire was happy to talk about her parents. She still remembered her dad kissed on her forehead, and gave her ice cream behind her mom's for the interdict to sweets.

"Queen? Seriously?" Caroline laughed. That was very old-fashion to call that. "Do you have any sibling?"

"No. I'm the only child." Claire had another bite of her food and said. She used to tell her mommy that she wants a sister, and mommy always says soon.

"Oh, that would be lonely. I'm the only child, too. Do your uncles and aunties good to you?" Caroline knew the lonely feeling of being the only child. Especially her mother's busy with her work.

"Yes, they are very different, but they love me very much." Claire smiled. Uncle Kol always is her crime partner. Uncle Elijah is her teacher, he is always serious. Auntie Bekah is the fashion one. Auntie Freya is her mentor and teaches her magic.

"Oh, I've forgotten to ask your parents' name. Maybe my mom could find them through the police system." Caroline cleaned up Claire's dished and asked. She only knew her very basic information, it's hard to found her family based on the very limited information.

Claire felt struggled. She didn't know if she could tell Caroline her identity. Seemed their parents didn't go because her dad is with her mom's friend. But Caroline needs to know soon or later, and she didn't like to see her mom torn between her friends and her daddy. Finally, after a long mental struggling, she decided to tell Caroline her parents' name.

"My daddy is Klaus Mikaelson." Claire said slowly and solemnly. She couldn't image what Caroline's reaction is.

"What?" Caroline stunned. "The man who just told fancies you a few hours ago got an eight-year child now. Good." Caroline thought in mind. She narrowed her eyes. She felt angry. How could he lie to her? How dare him. God!"Wait! Vampires can't reproduce. How could Klaus has a child?" Caroline wondered.

"And...who is your mother?" Caroline asked half curios half nervous. She didn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer. "Am I her mother?" Caroline thought in mind. She did not even know why the idea flesh into her mind.

Claire just stared at Caroline, not saying anything. With an expected, shy smile. Caroline looked at Claire for a few seconds, her dimples just like the big bad hybrid. " _God! **She is Klaus' daughter! It's true!**_ " Caroline shouted in her mind.

" ** _Oh! The smile is freaking me out. NO! IT CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE!_** " The idea of being Claire's mother has to hover over her head and freaking her out. Just like throwing a nuclear bomb in her mind.

"Am I your mother?" Caroline asked carefully. She filled herself a glass of water and gulped down in a drink. She almost felt her world turned black as she saw Claire nodded slowly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N : Hi, sorry for hanging you there. I need some bonding time between Caroline & Clair. Klaus now is busy at her evil mother, his bonding time with Clair will be latter. Hope you like this story. Please leave a comment if you like it. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE PM me or leave a comment, i will read it. =)**

* * *

"Tell me about the child you so called my daughter, brother" Klaus stretched his legs on the table, tapping on the edge of his glass. He took another sip of the expensive scotch.

"She showed me the memory. It was quite vivid." Elijah still remembered what Claire showed him. It was joyful and peaceful. Their family seemed happy together. For all thousand years, with his heat and soul, he tried to make his family reunion. To live in peace and happiness. And what he saw, was something his goal. No matter it's true or not, he'll give it a shot.

"How?" That evoked Klaus' curiosity. The kid is more powerful than he thought.

"She touched my hand, then the memory flashed through my mind." Elijah said solemnly. He didn't know how she does it, though vampires do have the ability to manipulate dreams, this circumstance is different.

"Interesting. But now, we had other problem to solve. That mysterious child can wait. We'll meet the little doppelgänger and the Salvatores tomorrow. Bring Kol with us." Klaus gulped down rest of the scotch, turned to his room. He knew it was his mother who invented the doppelgänger, so she just knows something.

* * *

"How...l mean... well...I'm not human. I...I can't reproduce. How can I have a daughter?" Caroline stammered. Having a daughter would be the last thing she can imagine. She used to want a family, AFTER college. She's still young, and how could she afford a child. Not to mention she's a vampire, how can she reproduce?

"I know. You're a vampire. For now." Claire shrugged. While she added "for now" that catches Caroline's attention.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Caroline seized Claire's arms subconsciously. Till she saw Claire's painful expression, she realized she was too fierce. Caroline let go of Claire's arms and signed. That was too much information to take in.

"Mommy, it's ok. I'm from the future. Auntie Freya sent me back. But I don't know much about your friend in here. You don't mention them much. And daddy seems doesn't like them." Claire tried to comfort her manic mother. She remembered auntie Freya told her not to change the past, so she couldn't tell too much. Claire hugged Caroline with both of her little arms.

"Close your eyes." Claire cupped Caroline's cheek with her hands. She trying to convince her mother to believe that she's her daughter. Caroline felt the warmth from Cairo's hands. Memories flashed through her mind, they were all vivid and realistic.

/

 _"Stop feeding her with sweets!" Caroline yelled at Klaus. She had told Klaus hundreds of times NOT TO feed Claire excessive sweets._

 _"Calm down, love. She loves chocolate. See!" Klaus chuckled, and took another piece of chocolate and fed Claire._

 _Claire was taking another bit of the chocolate. She giggled when her mother yelled at her father. Though, she was about three years old. But it was not the first time that Klaus let Claire eat sweets under Caroline's interdict._

 _"Seems you like to sleep in your studio" Caroline smirked, that was a cruel punishment for Klaus. She knew it. She saw Klaus' action paused. It works._

 _"Well, sweetheart seems mommy is angry. That's enough today." Klaus stopped letting Claire take another bit of chocolate. Damn! He didn't want to disappoint Claire, especially seeing her innocent puppy eyes._

 _"You're such a daughter sick." Caroline chuckled. She looked at Klaus softly. She does like the father-daughter bonding time. But without the sweets of course._

 _/_

 _"Kol! What did you teach Claire?" Caroline shouted at Kol angrily. She saw there's mud on Claire's dress and almost her face._

 _"Baseball! It's fun! Claire likes playing baseball, too. Kids all like running and screaming." Kol was holding his bat in his right hand, and Claire's stuff in the other hand. He's saving Claire from Elijah's boring reading club._

 _"Where's the dagger? I'm gonna use that." Caroline teased. She knew Kol loves Claire, he wouldn't harm her. But it still annoying that every time Claire playing with Kol, and got home so dirty._

 _"I told you so. Never let Claire play with Kol." Rebekah added while walking inside the kitchen. She knew her brother is still like a big boy._

 _"That's mean!" Kol put his hand on the left chest, pretending got hurt. Claire laughed out loud. Uncle Kol always so dramatic. Everyone in the kitchen also laughed._

 _/_

 _"Uncle Elijah, where is mommy? Is she sick again?" Claire laid on the bed after Elijah read the bedside story._

 _"She's fine. Just talking some business with your dad." Elijah sooth Claire' hair. It's hard to explain what their parents were doing. But the noise was getting louder, he signed mentally._

 _"Good night, Claire."_

 _"Good night, uncle Elijah."_

/

Caroline saw those memories, it was joyful. She couldn't believe that she lives with the originals and got along with them. They felt like a family. A harmonious, intimate family. Her mom always busy at work, she still had her best friends around. But she always felt alone despite surrounded by them. Caroline felt tears fallen down also

Caroline felt tears falling down along her cheek. Claire wiped Caroline's tears with her hand.

"Mom, I love you. No matter what, I will always love you. Always and forever." Claire circled her arms around Caroline's neck, whispered in her ear, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, too." A warm, comforting feeling filled with Caroline's mind. She put Claire in bed, cuddled her until she's sleeping.

Caroline laid on the bed, She couldn't resist thinking. No one had told her that he or she loved her. She was never the one. It was always Elena, or even someone else. Deeply inside her mind, she still eager about having a family, a family that cares about her, a family that makes her laugh, a family she can rely on.

But it's the originals, it's Klaus. The cold-hearted killer. How could it possible. The memories she saw, the Klaus in that was caring, tender, and he loves her. But Klaus killed Jenna and Tylor's mother, he killed her friends' relatives.

She knew Klaus is obsessed with her, but she didn't know why. Why a baby vampire like her? She's nothing special.

Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed. She checked it, there's a text.

 ** _We have something important to discuss. Meet at my house at 11. It's about the plan_**

 ** _-Stefan_**

Fantastic, another dumb saving-Elena-and-kill-Klaus plan. Caroline didn't want to think about it. She's exhausted and her head was messed up by the shocking facts and unknown feelings. She needed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N : sorry this chapter is still short. I know the progress is so slow, I will try to speed up. The summery of the story line is set up, but the details still get stuck. I'm trying to make it smooth as possible. Sorry for my bad writing, hope you still like it. =)**

* * *

"How's your babysitting going?" Damon taunted. Seeing Caroline still took mini Barbie with her.

"No one of your business."Caroline rolled her eyes, sat on the sofa, and put Claire on her lap.

"Esther said she liked all the originals together, one of them died, the others died, too." Elena said, " that's why she invited me to the ball. She also took my blood to do the spell. I saw she mixed my blood in the champagne."

"So what do we going to do? It seems there's none of our business. It's like a family issue." Bonnie said she didn't get the point why she gathered here to talk about Esther's plan.

"But Elijah is a good person. He doesn't deserve this." Elena objected to Bennie's opinion.

"Bennie's right. Esther got a plan, we shouldn't get ourselves into the troubled water." Stefan nodded, agreed with Bonnie.

"Well, I think it's too early to have an afternoon tea party." Klaus chuckled, seeing the mystic fall gang all gathered here. Saving his time to squeeze the truth from their mouth. His eyes blinked for a few seconds when he saw a little girl sitting on Caroline's lap. She looks like mini Caroline. But soon, he broke the eyes connected with the girl.

"Can we just move on to my part quickly?" Kol swinging his bat, he had all ready to warm up for the next. He was bored. Stuck in the nettlesome little town. Finally had something interesting to do.

"Not yet, brother." Klaus smirked. "Tell me what my mother told you at the ball. Or, we could rip out your heat from your chest." He straight to the point, didn't want to waste more time. Now, he had found something more intriguing.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Not until Elena could finish her sentence, Kol had already pinned Stefan on the wall by snatching his neck.

"Spot! Please just stop!" Elena screaming and crying immediately when she saw what Kol did to Stefan.

At the same time, Caroline hugged Claire tightly in her arms and pulled back as far as she could be from Kol and Stefan. It's subconscious defending action, and she reacted so quickly that she even could sense. She felt her natural desire to protect her girl.

Klaus noticed Caroline's movement. He wondered why Caroline had a girl with her. Was she the girl whom Elijah said that was his daughter? But he didn't make any response. Just focus on Kol. It's not the best timing to deal with the problem.

"Seems my brother had already lost his patience. I want the truth." Klaus lowered his voice, forced the doppelgänger spilled out the plan.

"Stop! I'll tell you. Just make Kol stop!" Elena screamed and begged. "Elena!" Everyone in the living room shouted, trying to stop Elena. Caroline just looked at this drama happened again. She sighed mentally. She's really tired of the same drama happening again over again. But Elena is her best friend, she needed to protect her.

"Kol, let go of our little Salvatore." Klaus commanded. Kol growled and did what Klaus had said. It's boring, he didn't even start to have fun yet.

"Esther linked all of you together by a spell. She used my blood and mixed with the champagne, then made you drink." Elena confessed. That's all she known. She knew what Klaus capable of, she couldn't risk Stefan.

Klaus and Elijah stared at each other, only two of them knew they didn't drink the champagne. But their younger brother and sister drank. They knew Finn definitely co-conspired this. Esther would sacrifice Finn, cause he always hated being a vampire. Rebekah and Kol are in danger. Klaus and Elijah exchanged their thoughts by their tacit understanding.

Kol, on the other hand, was furious. He didn't except their mother doing that. He loved their mother when he was still human. After a thousand years of Mikael's hunting, his mother never trying to help them. Now, she even trying to kill them all. And the damn doppelgänger is helping Esther.

Kol snatched Elena's neck with his vampire speed. He didn't care Klaus' hybrid plan, now he just wanted to kill them ALL. Elijah padded Kol's arm, tried to stop his younger brother. Elijah knew Kol is even more impulsive than Klaus.

Suddenly, Kol growled in pain, holding his head. Elena jumped away from Kol in the meanwhile. Bonnie was using her magic to stop Kol from killing Elena. She used more energy, tried to make Kol more pain. But she felt a stronger strength stopped her magic. Kol was free from the pain again.

Everyone blanked for few seconds, knowing that Bonnie is a powerful Bennett witch, why her magic just suddenly disappeared. Only Caroline noticed that it was her little girl stopped Bonnie. "Is she a witch? But how?" Caroline confused mentally, but she didn't show it. She hugged Claire tighter in her arms, hoping no one had noticed what Claire had just done. However, Klaus noticed it, but he didn't make any movement.

"Enough! Hold on, Kol. We need a witch. The Bennett witch can help us." Klaus said with a vicious smirk. Though he and Elijah weren't linked together, Rebekah and Kol still linked with Finn, he needed to unlink them before his mother made next move.

"Miss Bennett, we won't hurt you if you promise to help us to undo the spell. You have my word. I won't let my brother hurt you." Elijah offered a deal. Kol was unpleasant obviously, he knew his big noble brother is a man of his words. Bonnie had no choice, with her life threatened, and her friends' lives were in danger, too. She only could accept the deal. She nodded slowly and unwillingly.

"Good. Just continued your afternoon tea party." Klaus shrugged, with his mischievous smirk. They left the Salvatore's, leaving the others terrified and silence.

* * *

"Do you stop Bonnie?" Caroline ordered a hamburger and orange juice for Claire. Caroline lowered her volume, thank God no one noticed Claire in the Salvatore's.

"Yes. Because she's hurting uncle Kol. I don't like them." Claire frowned, pouted her pinky mouth, didn't understand why her mother seemed upset with her.

"Well...it's complicated. Are..." Not until Caroline could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Klaus.

"What a lovely kid, isn't she?" Klaus' sudden appearance tensed Caroline up. God! Why is he here?

"Daddy!" Claire jumped down from the seat, dashed to Klaus and hugged his leg. Klaus lifted her up, walked toward Caroline, and took the seat across from her.

"What do you want? / who is she?" They asked simultaneously. Caroline felt a little pissed, while Klaus quite enjoyed their tacit understanding.

"Don't be irritated, love. A little bird told me that I have a daughter. I assumed you know where she is." Klaus raised his eyebrow, with an amused smirk. Caroline's mind went blank, "How does he know?" She screamed mentally. But she needed to stay calm.

"Don't pretend to be a nice father. What the hell do you want." Caroline said with a pissed tone to cover her nervous. She was not ready to answer the girl next to him was his daughter. The worse thing is, she didn't know how to tell him that she is the mother.

"Why are you so nervous? What are you hiding from me?" Klaus amused by Caroline's reaction. He didn't know why she's trying to protect his mysterious daughter who is out of nowhere.

"Fine. Claire s your daughter. She is next to you." Caroline finally gave in. She knew she's a bad liar. And Klaus always knows the truth.

"Well, hello sweetheart. Have I ever asked you who is your mother?" Klaus turned to Claire, used his charming to lure the girl, to tell the truth.

"Daddy, how could you don't know mommy. I'm living with her." Claire giggled, not knowing the tension between her parents. She's sipping her juice and smiled. Klaus cocked his eyebrow, felt amused. He looked at Caroline, waiting for her answer.

"I only know for a few days, OK?" She had a butterfly in her stomach because of Klaus' continuing mischievous smirk.

* * *

"Bon Bon, tell me you're not going to help the originals," Damon warned and gulped down his alcohol. He didn't care if Kol's trying to kill Bonnie or not. He only cares about Elena is life. And this is a great shot. "I had no choice!" Bonnie yelled. She cares about Elena, but she also cares about her family, her friends. "Bonnie is right. We don't have bargain chip, and we know what Klaus is capable of. He will do anything to get what he wants." Stefan said. They had no choice, though this is the best shot so far, they couldn't risk other people. "We could figure out another plan." Elena added. She didn't expect Klaus would know that Esther was planning to murder her children. "She told me that the white oak stake can kill the originals. But since the white oak tree was extinct...I don't know if there is any white oak stake left." Elena shrugged, she occurred something Esther had told her that might be useful.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N : Hope you like this chapter. I am stuck in how to let Klaus trust Claire and their bonding, and I need to study for my exams. So the next chapter may waits longer. If you have any ideas of suggestions, PLEASE let me know. I will be very grateful for that. Thank you for liking this story. =)**

* * *

"Why are you following us home?" Caroline found Klaus was sitting in an armchair in _HER_ living.

"I thought we had more things to discuss." Klaus felt amused, things were getting more and more interesting. Caroline is his daughter's mother. It's cheating himself if he said he didn't feel pleased. He wants her, and she knew it. But she's always trying to push him away. Because of Tylor, the mutt.

"I don't know much. Claire only tells me she was sent back by her aunt called...Freya?"She didn't know who Freya is, but she didn't ask further. There're more carps she needed to solve. Klaus' face harden when he heard the name, Freya.

"How do you know Freya?"Klaus snatched Claire's arms, asking with low, appalled tone. Claire was shocked, she knew her father was furious now.

"Stop it! You're hurting Claire!"Caroline shouted at Klaus, demanding his to let go of Claire. She's a very overprotective mother, but she doesn't know. Klaus let go of her, tried to soothe his temper.

"Hello! I'm still here! Who is Freya?"Caroline waved her hands in the air, not knowing why Klaus made such a big reaction when he heard the name Freya. Klaus narrowed his eyes, not many people knew about their biggest sister, since she died before he was born, he had only heard a few about Freya from his mother. How did this girl know Freya? She's more dangerous than he anticipated.

"Auntie Freya is with us before I was born. She sent me back because we are in a war in New Orleans. She thought it's better to send me back to find protection by you."Claire explained with her puppy eyes, she remembered her mother once told her father was a jerk when they were met.

"That's impossible. You're lying. I want the truth, stop lying to me, little witch."Klaus warned, his patience is on the edge. He saw Claire used magic in the Salvatore's, and none of her parents is a witch, if he and Caroline are her parents, of course.

"No! It's true. Oh, you're so stubborn, just like mommy said. I can't tell too much, auntie Freya told me not to change the past. Just trust me, I AM your daughter. My full name is Claire Henrik Mikaelson. Mommy said you used Henrik as the middle name to commemorate my youngest uncle."Claire couldn't help but rolled her eyes, his father was so stubborn, he didn't believe what she said, she's trying so hard to convince him. "Wait! I have my bracelet in my backpack."She thought, then she rushed to upstairs to get the bracelet her father made her.

"Where's going?"Caroline wandered Claire's sudden leaving. Claire didn't explain the whole story yet. She's still confusing. Who is Henrik? Why there are more and more people she didn't know?

"Who is Henrik?"Caroline asked carefully, she saw Klaus' sorrow in his eyes when he heard Henrik, but only lasted a few seconds, he covered his feelings with anger soon.

Caroline was waiting for an answer, but Klaus only stayed in silence. He didn't want to talk about Henrik, that's his most painful memory in his life. His regret, his mistake that tortured him for thousands of years. Caroline knew there're some many emotions under his eyes. It made Caroline wondered if Klaus was open to anyone. Maybe he's so lonely, bearing all the negative feelings by himself. She felt sympathy for him. Though he's so undefeated, unrivaled, he's still alone.

"Look! Daddy! You made this as my birthday gift."Claire ran downstairs, and showed Klaus her bracelet, with a wooden little wolf. Klaus recognized that could be made by him, it looked like those wooden carvings he made when he still human. But he didn't remember he ever did this.

"You did this?"Caroline was surprised, not only he can draw, but also he can carve things. The bracelet is cute and unique."What a talented villain."She thought.

"Maybe I did. But I didn't remember."Klaus said carelessly. He didn't take this as a proof. "She's useful as an alley. Or she could be a dangerous enemy."Klaus thought.

"I don't care who you are or why you here, just stay out of my way."Klaus lost his patience, he had no time for some stupid family bonding. He had other problem on hand. As soon as he finished his warning, he left Caroline's house immediately. Claire was upset for Klaus' coldness. She turned to her mother to find comfort.

Caroline knew Claire was hurt. Of course, she's upset. It's cruel to say that to a little girl. Caroline still remembered what did it feel when her father said she's a monster. It killed her. Like stabbing a stack into her heart. She knew how it felt like be denied by someone you care, someone, you love.

"He's a badass. I love you. Believe me, he will come around someday."Caroline kissed Claire on her cheek, comforted her with her soft voice. " I have some ice cream in the fridge. Do you want some?"She tried to distract Claire from her sadness. And Claire nodded quickly with a smile.

* * *

"Nik! We're in danger, and you still busy with your little pretty thing!"Kol accused. He knew his brother is fond of the blond baby vampire, and he doesn't care. Since their mother was trying to murder them, that's the priority of all.

"Shut up! Or I'll tear your liver."Klaus narrowed his eyes. Apparently, he's no in the mood.

"Seems he was rejected again."Rebekah shrugged and teased. She didn't know what her brother sees in Caroline. She's just a weak, shallow baby vampire.

"That's enough. We need to talk about our mother's plan. Mother used Elena's blood and mixed with the champagne, so Rebekah and Kol were linked with Finn. Niklaus and I didn't drink it. So we need to unlink you three and before Finn tried to suicide."Elijah stopped their quarrel, pointed out the major problem.

"Oh, that doppelgänger bitch again. How do we suppose to do."Rebekah rolled her eyes, was sick of Elena, why everything is about her. After finished this chaos, she will definitely leave the god damn town.

"The Bennett witch can do the spell. As we find out what the linking spell was mother cast."Klaus added, he knew Bennett witch is a powerful witch bloodline.

"Kol, you snoop the Salvatore brothers. Bekah, you spy the rest of the gang. Elijah and I will take care of the rest."Klaus commanded, he already had a plan. As soon as the unlinked Rebekah and Kol, he would kill his mother, again.

* * *

"How do you show me your memory? Are you a witch?"Caroline realized that she never asked her why she can use magic. If Klaus and she are Claire's parents, then where did the witchy thing come from?

"I'm a hybrid. Half witch and half werewolf."Claire smiled. She's proud who she is. Just like her mother always told her.

"How? I knew the werewolf gene, but witch? I'm only a vampire."Caroline was confused. She didn't even know how could she reproduce.

"That's a long story. But I don't know the details."Claire hugged Caroline, "why you and daddy don't go along well?"She doesn't like their parents hate each other.

"It's complicated. Your dad is trying to kill mommy's friend."Caroline signed, she didn't want to make Claire upset.

"But your friend here is bad. They don't respect you. And they don't treat you like you treat them."Claire frowned, she doesn't like her mother's friends. "They ask you to protect another people who are not even your family."

"I protect them because they are my friends. I care about them."Caroline found out that Claire didn't like her friends, but why?

"They don't deserve your loyalty. They always put Elena to the priority, they don't care about others. And Elena even..."Claire almost slipped out after the death of Liz. She can't tell her mother about this right now. Although she didn't know much about her mom's friend, she knew that they didn't care much about her like she cares about them.

Caroline knew that Claire was true. They also put Elena to the priority, but she's her friend since there were kids. She cares about her. Though sometimes she felt a little jealous, she's still her best friend. She really doesn't know why Claire hate Elena and her friends so much.

"Why do you hate Elena so much?"Caroline felt Claire was hiding something from her. She didn't even finish her words. But Claire just shook her head, stayed silent.

"Mommy, you're much than you think. You're much better than them. You, daddy, and all the uncles and aunties, we stick together. We've been through a lot. We don't leave each other. You don't talk about your past in Mystic Fall, auntie Rebekah and daddy said you weren't happy at that time."Claire had to live with her mother for almost a week, she knew her mom wasn't truly happy. Back to the time in New Orleans, they were much joyful, though they've been through a lot of difficulties, she is sure her mother is happier than now. Her mommy is strong, full of light, optimistic at her time.

"Thank you. Maybe someday I will be with your dad. Now it's late, time to sleep."Caroline said with a pale smile, kissed on Claire's forehead, then said her good night.

But Caroline didn't fell asleep. She thought about Claire's again. She didn't believe Klaus at first, cause he's an evil killer, she didn't sure if he had other intentions. But Claire did show her the hope, the chance, that she could be different. The different from being Elena's life-saving guards, the difference for Klaus from now. And even have a family she used to want. Honestly, she was tired of the same drama on and on again, but sometimes she felt stuck in the same loop. Yes, maybe she just too afraid to change, to see the outside world, like Klaus once said. She still loves her mom, her friends.

Caroline signed mentally, things getting more and more complicated, Klaus knew Claire, one day their friends would know, too. How could she explain that? How would they think of her? How would Tylor think? Oh! God! Tylor! She had texted him thousands of times, made numerous phone calls, left lots of voice mail, and none of them got a single response. She missed him, she needed him now. She looked at Claire's face and smiled. She wanted Claire would be safe at least. Maybe things get better by each day, she hoped.

* * *

"Few more days is the full moon. Our plan is nearly succeeding."Esther looked at the moon from out from the window, her plan is working. The entire vampire race will extinct after few days, by the death of the originals.

"My dear son, will you sacrifice for me? For yourself?"Esther turned to his son, Finn. She knew he hated being a vampire, "I'm sorry, I had no choice to force you to became a vampire. I never thought the spell would turn you into that."She explained for the mistake she had made for a thousand years ago. She wanted her son's forgiveness.

"I believe you, mother."Finn said calmly. He's willing to sacrifice for this, he was daggers for most of his life, he didn't want to be a vampire. He wanted to die.

"I love you, son. You're always my best son."Esther hugged him, with an evil smile that Finn didn't see.

/

- _Next day morning_

 **Ding Dong**

"Coming!"Caroline shouted, she put down the spoon, walked to answered the door.

"Hello, Miss Forbes."Elijah greeted politely.

"Elijah? Why are you here?"Caroline was a little surprised, she didn't know Elijah much. They didn't have much connection, she thought.

"I'm here for Claire."Elijah can't entry house, and Caroline couldn't invite Elijah in either.

"Why?"She's cautious when it comes to Claire. Why does Elijah need to see Claire?

"Who's there?"Claire waited for her mother came back, but it took longer than she anticipated. She asked and dashed toward the door.

"Uncle Elijah!"Claire screamed in happiness, then jumped onto Elijah. She missed his family so much. She was glad to see her uncle.

"Hello, Claire."Elijah nodded, and hold his niece in his arms. " I need some favor, will you help me, Claire?" Elijah looked at Claire, and she nodded quickly. Caroline signed mentally, there's much trouble than she thought.

"I think we should find somewhere private to discuss. Miss Forbes, would you mind me take Claire home? I promise her safety." Elijah asked politely, he didn't think this is the right place, and he knew that she is with the gang, practically she is one of his family's enemy.

Caroline was in a dilemma, she had no position to stop Claire stayed with her family, but she was worried about her. She didn't want Clair involved in the troubled water. Seems Elijah would not hurt Claire, Caroline finally gave in.

"OK. Please take care of her. She doesn't know much, I hope you don't let her involve in this mess." Caroline signed and saw Elijah nodded firmly. She knew Elijah is the noble one, and she only hopes her decision is right


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N : It's a long week for my final exams. Thank for all your Fav/Follow/Comment for this story. As English isn't my native language, I will try my best to finish this story. Hope you like this chapter. Leave me a comment if you like it. =)**

* * *

Since Claire was taken by Elijah, and she was free. She decided to get some food supplies. She drove to the supermarket, then parked her car, then entered the market, looking for some vegetable and microwave food. Since Claire is living with her, they need some human food. For both her mother and her little girl. Suddenly she was someone familiar, someone she was constantly worrying about.

"Tylor? Why don't you tell me you are back?" Caroline was ecstatic to see Tylor, her long-lost boyfriend. After he incited Klaus' hybrids to against him and failed, he had run away from Mystic Fall. She had not seen him for months.

"Caroline... I...I..." Tylor stammered, trying to explain or hide something. While Caroline was waiting for Tylor's answer, she saw Hayley walked toward him from the back with a box of condom in her hand. Caroline's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Did Tylor just cheat in her?

"What's wrong?" Hayley put her hand on Tylor's shoulder seductively. Seeing Caroline was there, she leaned closer to Tylor intentionally, with a cocky smirk. Caroline knew they had been in an awkward relationship, they separated for months without any connection, but they didn't break up officially either. "How could he did that to me?" Caroline thought. She was furious. She faced all these messes here, he was cheated on her in the middle of nowhere. And most ironic was that she still carrying about him.

"Caroline, listen to me. I can explain." Tylor tried to calm her down. But it was worthless.

"Don't! Just don't." Caroline stopped home before he could say another word. She didn't want to listen to another excuse. It's enough. She had accepted his lame excuses since he's gone. But the truth is, he cheated on her.

* * *

"Hey buddy, you know where's the white oak stake, aren't you?" Damon stepped into Alaric's office. Straight to the point. He knew the originals and the town well. He just knew something.

"How do you know the white oak stake?" Alaric wondered.

"Esther told Elena. Said it can kill the originals." Damn said carelessly. If they could find the white oak stake, their plan will work. They can kill all the originals in one stone.

"I've seen it once in a document. I will dig into it. Maybe we could find out." Alaric signed, not sure if the white oak stake would still extinct.

"Esther linked them together, this is our best shot. We need to find it." Damon demanded. They needed to get the weapon before Bonnie does the spell to unlink them. No matter what it costs.

* * *

"Ah! How sweet you are, brother! You bring me the snack. But I prefer the older one." Kol pointed at the girl, he remembered that he had seen her in the Salvatore's.

"Who is she?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow and asked. She was confused why Elijah bring a child home.

"She's Niklaus' daughter." Elijah introduced Claire to his siblings. Rebekah's mouth opened. Kol raised his eyebrow, felt amused.

"How?"Rebekah was surprised, she knew vampire can't reproduce. How come Nik got a daughter.

"I'm more interested in who is the mother of Nik's child." Kol teased. Not caring it's true or not.

"Her mother is Miss Forbes. I think you know who she is." Elijah said calmly. He didn't know much about Miss Forbes, he may be only meet her once or twice, to be precise.

"Caroline? / The pretty little thing?" Rebekah raised her voice, expressed her surprise and disgust. Kol didn't feel surprised by the answer. He knew his brother has much affection for the blonde vampire.

"Aw!" Rebekah frowned her eyebrows. She didn't like Caroline. And she never understood why Nik is so obsessed with her.

"That sounds less surprised." Kol taunted. He didn't care actually. But he likes to gossip. Especially when stuck in the boring pathetic little town, he finally has something interesting to do. Digging into his brother's love life would be fun.

"How can we know if she is lying!" Rebekah crossed her arms in front of her chest, she didn't want to accept that. She didn't like Caroline, and she didn't want his brother with her!

* * *

 **Ding Dong**

Bonnie answered the door, finding Klaus was standing there. She was terrified.

"Hello, Bennett witch. I believed I had told you to undid my mother's spell, hadn't l?" Klaus holds his hands behind his lower back. He had waited so long, he needed to move to the next step of his plan.

"I know. But I need some time. I need to know what spell your mother cast, and I need to gather the power." Bonnie yelled Klaus had pushed her to the limit by constantly threatening her life. Not to mention Demon had asked her to procrastinated in order to buy him some time.

"Well, I hope you tell the truth. Because if I found out you're plotting behind my back, I thought you know the consequences." Klaus smirked. Bonnie couldn't tell if he knew what Damon's plan. It's hard to read what he thinks by his facial expression. She could only stay silent. It's the best way, Bonnie thought.

"You have two more days. Whatever you and your friend plan, it will be wasted, so just cut the crap and focus on the spell." Klaus changed his tone and his face hardened suddenly. It's a death wrath, and Bonnie knew that. Then he just disappeared. Bonnie could feel sweats behind her back and forehead, she knew what was Klaus capable of, what if he knew Damon's plan? Everyone would damned. The only hope depended on the mysterious white oak stake, she really hopes it's true.

"Besides, I have another mission for you. I think you won't let me down, do you?" Klaus chuckled, "Or your friends will be very dangerous." Then he whooshed. Only left Bonnie stood in the porch.

* * *

"You mean you're from the future? How could it possible?" Rebekah was still doubtful.

"That might be possible. Witchcraft, you know. Who sent you here? The witch must be powerful." Kol shrugged carelessly, he was a warlock when he's human. And he's still quite fond of witchy things. He had heard about the time travel spell once, but he never saw anyone use it.

"Auntie Freya sent me back from future. New Orleans is in war then." Claire sitting on the armchair, sipping her juice that Elijah just gave her, and explained.

"Freya? How do you know Freya?" Elijah was a little stunned, he frowned his eyebrow, but still tried to be friendly. He knew Freya as their eldest sister, but she supposed dead before he was born. At least his mother had told him that.

"Daddy had asked me the same question. She's with us before I was born. I am sure that she still alive." Claire took another sip of her juice. She couldn't explain much and she didn't know much about that actually. "Why everyone is so surprised that auntie Freya is with us?" She thought. But she couldn't reveal too much detail, cause she's afraid of changing the past.

"Vampire can't reproduce." Rebekah said firmly. Because it's the most pain in her life. She had dreamed to marry someone she loves, having a child, then getting old together, and finally died together. But it became impossible when her mother turned them into vampires. She had no choice but gave up on her dream.

"Mommy isn't only a vampire. Hybrids can reproduce actually." Claire said carefully, she knew Rebekah always wanted a child. Her mom had told her that she was once the envy of her for that.

"It doesn't matter." Kol shrugged. "So is she here?" He felt boring, he didn't interested in his brother's love affair or someone's auto biology. So he changed the subject and looked at his brother. He knew she was here for some reason.

"I thought you may know the spell to unlink my siblings." Elijah squatted, patted Claire's head softly. He hoped she will help them.

"Of course! But I need grandma's grimoire. Maybe I can find out what spell it is." Claire smiled. She can read the grimoire since she was taught by Freya when she still young. They practiced magic together. She's one of her mentors of course. Elijah relieved. Their backup plan worked. He leads Claire to the library. Left Kol and Rebekah in the living room.

"What? She's a witch?" Rebekah couldn't believe what she heard.

"Mother is a powerful witch. You and I were witches when we were human, remember?" Kol smirked. It's getting more and more interesting. He occurred the day in the Salvatore's when the Bennett witch used her magic against him, then she suddenly stopped. Oh, that made sense now. The little girl helps him. "Seems Nik finally do something good for the family." He thought.

* * *

"Wait! Please let me explain!" Tylor chased Caroline out from the market. He grabbed Carlin's arm, forced her to stop. Caroline stopped but still stayed silent. She's in a mess, she couldn't even find the words to express her feeling right now.

"It's not what you think, Caroline. We are just friends, I help Hayley to find her parents. I'm in a new pack now, I'm the alpha of the pack." Tylor tried to convinced Caroline that he didn't cheat on her.

"I miss you. I still love you." He continued, seeing her still silence, he thought it might work.

"Then why aren't you answer my god damn call?" Caroline yelled, shoved Tylor's hand from her arm. She's not a three-year-old kid, he has been with her in the middle of nowhere for these months.

"I'm not naive, stop your lame excuses. You are cheating on me!" She clenched her teeth, pointed at him, and spat out every single word.

"I'm sorry. You don't understand, I need a pack. It's my wolf nature. And Hayley is a werewolf...we are mates. It's different like you and I. But I still love you" Tylor blocked Caroline's way. But Caroline pushed him away.

"We are done. Go to your werewolf whore." She felt furious about Tylor's betrayal. She needs a lot of alcohol and greasy food to calm her down.

* * *

"I think it's the spell that grandma used. The reverse one is that." Claire pointed at one of the spells in the grimoire. "But I never do this one before. Maybe I can try." She is not so confident about casting the spell successfully. Cause it's a new one for her, she usually practices with the simple ones.

"So she can read mother's grimoire. That's impressive." Kol leaned against the frame of the door, crossed his arms in front of his chest. Rebekah didn't know why Kol says that.

"The grimoire usually passed down from generation to generation. They're written in the language created by their own ancestor of the family. It means, if you're not the lineage of this family, you can't read it or at least it's hard to read it." Kol is starting to believe that she is Nik's daughter. Not many people can read their mother's grimoire since she didn't have other offspring.

"Why are you helping us?" Rebekah had never seen her before. She didn't even believe a little girl could do such a difficult spell.

"I saw her in the Salvatore's. She can stand against the Bennett witch." Kol knew his little sister's thought, and he explained.

"Maybe you can show them what you show me." Elijah texted Klaus to inform him that they can move to the next step. Then he asked if she can show Kol and Rebekah the memories as she showed him before, in order to convince them. Claire holds both Kol's and Rebekah's hand. Memories flashed through their minds.

* * *

"No! She's going out with me! We have a shopping tour today. Caroline is with me, Claire is going too." Rebekah shook her head, arguing with Kol. And Kol is waving his baseball bat, "No! She is with me! She likes baseball more than shopping." Kol denied. He is the favorite uncle, of course, his niece will go with him. They had to argue for Claire's agenda today.

"Enough. Be mature sister, brother. Claire is with me today. We still have some class to go." Elijah stopped his siblings. Both of then shocked by Elijah's answer.

"Oh! My poor niece, staying with the boring uncle. Stop torture her with the boring literacy. She is young!" Kol rolled his eyes. He knew how boring his brother could be. Kids should be kicking and screaming around, or playing pranks on others. He couldn't imagine his niece become another mini Elijah.

"Kol is right. Let the little girl go." Her niece should be a little princess, not a pedant.

"But I want to paint with daddy." Claire said with her innocent puppy eyes. She likes drawing than playing sports or shopping. Studying is the last thing she likes.

"Stop bothering my daughter." Klaus walked downstairs, with an amusing tone. "I am his father, she is with me of course." He said amused. His siblings like to dispute his daughter's company so much. Claire dashed to his father as soon as she heard him. Everyone laughs at Claire behavior.

It's such a warm and peaceful memory. Kol and Rebekah never thought their dysfunctional family could be so joyful, united one day. They usually made each other miserable. Kol and Rebekah looked at each other with their mind blanked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N : Hi, thanks for all your favorite/follow/review. I'm glad you like it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter actually, the interaction between Claire and her parents had improved. The whole story behind Caroline will be revealed in the latter chapter, no need to worry. Hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

Claire was sitting on the floor, drawing pictures with crayons. She has a talent for art, just like her father.

"Why are you a witch?"Rebekah asked carefully. She didn't know how to deal with kids since there weren't any around her.

"I'm a hybrid actually."Claire corrected with a small grin. She's proud of what she is. They always told her that she is special, and also she likes what she is. It's her nature, for both sides.

"Witch and?"Kol raised his eyebrow, the little girl seemed to be more fun than he expected.

"Werewolf!"Claire waved and straightened her arms in the air, showing her excitement. Rebekah and Elijah were a little surprised though. But they couldn't figure out where's the witch bloodline from.

"Why are you also a witch then?"Rebekah insisted. She needed an answer, "is that from my mother?"

"Part of. Both grandmas are powerful witches. But mommy's side is purer."Claire only heard a little from her aunt, she didn't know much details.

"Caroline was a human. And she's a normal vampire now."Rebekah knew Caroline more than Elijah and Kol, since she was in the same high school, to spy on the doppelgänger.

"Grandma Liz is not mommy's real mother. My grandparents died since mommy was young."Claire said uncertainly, she once heard that from her daddy, since her mom doesn't talk much about her life in Mystic Fall then. It seemed like it's a painful memory for her mommy.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged an unspoken message. That makes sense now. If one of Caroline's real parents was a witch, Claire definitely can be a witch. The werewolf gene might from Klaus. And the little girl helped them without hesitant for a second, maybe she's trustworthy.

And Kol, on the other hand, he didn't care much about her mother, that is Nik's love interest. He felt bored in this pathetic town, as soon as they got riddle of Esther, he would left here immediately. And the little child may be a pastime for him in here. What can be rarer than a witch-werewolf hybrid kid? Not to mention she is very powerful even she is just a child. "I could use her to kill the damn annoying gang."He thought.

Rebekah seems to be more fond of the child more than her brothers. She likes child, but she didn't even get a chance to own one, or at least had a kid being around. She's the only girl in her family, she loves her brothers, but she's eager to have a more female member in this family. "Maybe I can trust what she said."She thought.

Elijah doesn't know much about Miss Forbes. He knew Niklaus is fond of her from his other siblings. Though, he's not sure how serious Niklaus feel about Miss Forbes. "Maybe his daughter and her mother can be Niklaus' redemption."He thought.

"Can you keep this from mommy? I supposed to keep the future in secret."Claire broke the silence she between the Mikaelson. She's a little nervous about spilled out the beans. It's dangerous if the past was changed.

"You have my words."Elijah promised solemnly. And Rebekah nodded. But they can't control Kol, as he always the wild one.

"It's late, I think I should send her home."Elijah noticed it's around the middle of the night, her mother may be worried about her.

"She can stay here!"Rebekah urged, to make Clair stay.

"I've promised Miss Forbes. Maybe she can stay over if we got her mother's permission."Elijah holds Claire in his arms, giving Claire another bottle of juice before they left.

"You really like the kid, don't you?"Kol teased. He didn't understand why his little sister would like someone she just meets yet. Oh, he almost forgets how his sister fell in love so easily. Rebekah rolled her eyes, then whooshed upstairs.

* * *

"What's that for?"Elena asked while Damon through a bag of wooden stakes on the table.

"It's the white oak stake. Alaric found out that the old Wickery Bridge sign was made of white oak tree sapling. We almost turned his bookshelf upside down."Damon explained. Luckily, they got the weapon to kill the originals.

"What's our plan? Bonnie said tomorrow is Klaus' deadline."Stefan knew Bonnie's under a lot of pressure by Klaus. He had kept pushing her.

"Use another spell to trick Klaus, Bon Bon can do that."Damon shrugged, he trusted Bonnie would keep their plan. And she needed to stick to it too.

"I will text Bonnie. How about Caroline?"Elena took out a bag of blood, poured into a cup and drank.

"I think she's got her hands full. We can take care that by ourselves."Stefan answered. He knew Caroline had been busy with taking care of the lost child her mother brought home.

"Yup. We don't need blond distraction yet. We should keep this in secret for insecure."Damon agreed, but not for Caroline, it's just in case Klaus found out their plan if Caroline couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Fine. Maybe we could discuss tomorrow morning."Elena felt bad about not telling Caroline. Since they're best friends, she didn't like keep thing hiding from her.

"Mommy!"Claire jumped onto Caroline, she had already missed her mom. Elijah nodded politely, not saying anything.

"Thank you to take her home. Does she cause any trouble?"Caroline smiled, worried about Claire's behavior in the Mikaelson's. Caroline doesn't even notice she had already fitted into mother figure.

"No. On the contrary, Claire is cleaver and lovely."Elijah said calmly, "I think it's time for me to leave."He nodded again before he left.

"Mommy! I miss you!"Then she kissed on Caroline's cheek. Caroline giggled at the little girl's enthusiasm. She is so lovely, energetic, and always cheerful.

In the meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Caroline opened the door, seeing Tylor, the last person she wanted to see now, was standing there.

"What do you want?"Caroline could feel her anger building inside. She had told him that they're done. Why is he here?

"We need to talk. We..."He tried to step into the house. But Caroline stopped him before he could make any move.

"We do. But not now. Just leave me alone!"She snapped, she could sense her tone was high and sharp. "It might scare Claire."That's the second thought flashed through her mind. She strained her anger, trying to get Tylor away.

"No. Listen! I... who is she?"Tylor stood still, before starting his explanation, he saw a girl in the house.

"It's none of your business! Get lost!"Caroline felt her anger burst out when he mentions Claire. Her protectiveness suddenly rose. She slammed the door, shut Tylor out of her eye. Then turned to Claire.

"I'm sorry. Do I scare you?"Caroline saw Claire was standing in the hallway, looked a little confused and scared.

"It's OK. Who is he?"Claire comforted her with a smile, cupped her hand on Caroline's cheeks.

"He...well...he was my boyfriend. We broke up today. He cheated on me."She was searching the right words to explain what she and Tylor's relationship was. Since it's awkward to tell her daughter she had a boyfriend who isn't her father.

"You mean Tylor? The mutt that daddy called?"Claire giggled, seemed amused by his disappointed face which was caused by her mother's harsh rejection.

"No. Claire, you can't call people mutt. It's not a good word. Did your father taught this?"Caroline was shocked by Claire's word. Her little girl supposed not saying such words like that. She's so innocent.

"Not actually. You've said daddy's ex is a psycho bitch."Claire laughed when Caroline's mouth wide opened.

"Well, that's different situations. Forget about that words. Don't speak to them again."Caroline patted on Claire's head, leading her to the kitchen, pouring her a glass of milk.

"Do you have fun with your uncles and aunt?"She asked, seeing Claire was quite happy after she came home. She assumed that she had a great time today.

"Yes!"Claire nodded quickly with happiness. "I have drawn a lot in daddy's studio."She added.

"You can draw?"Caroline was surprised that she has a talent for art. Just almost forget that Klaus has talent too.

"Yes! Daddy and I often draw together. He draws us the most. I like to draw landscape though."Caroline seemed interested in this topic, so Claire went further to it. Caroline is proud of her, she cuddled Claire softly.

"I should take a shower. It will be soon, having your food here, OK?"Caroline reminded Claire before she went upstairs, and Claire nodded.

After Caroline disappeared in her view, she took out Caroline's cellphone sneaky. She texted her daddy quickly.

Daddy, mommy broke up with Tylor. She said he had cheated on her. She's furious now. It's your chance now. Maybe you can visit her tonight. —Claire

Then she deleted it, finally put the cell phone back to where it belongs. A mischievous smile climbed up Claire's face.

* * *

"It's time to bed."Caroline put Claire in bed, gave her a kiss goodnight, then laid beside her. She heard Claire's breath was steady, she was asleep now. "She must be exhausted today."She thought with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, she heard some noise from the balcony.

She slipped out of bed slightly, trying not to wake Claire up. Then walked toward the balcony to see what's going on.

"Hello, love."Klaus appeared, with a smirk, folding his hand on his lower back.

"What are you doing here?"She almost let out a scream. She stopped it and turned to whisper immediately.

"A little bird told me your boyfriend had come back."He answered, with a vicious grin.

"You promised me to not to kill him."Caroline said firmly. Though he had cheated on her, Tylor still her friend, she didn't want him dead.

"As long as he is far from here. Remember?"Klaus added. The creepy smiled still stick on his face, made Caroline urged to punch him on his face. "Wait, why he kept smiling? He obviously in an oddly good mood."She figures out that Klaus had been hitting around the bush.

"What do you want to say?"She went straight to the point.

"I heard you two broke up," Klaus answered quickly, with a cheerful tone.

"God! How does he know?"She thought, straining herself from cursing in front of him.

"It's none of your business. Are you stalking me?"Caroline was not in the mood of explaining. They almost wake Claire up. Klaus needed to leave as soon as possible.

"You should be happy, finally get rid of the mutt."Klaus didn't know why Caroline was upset. Clearly, Tylor cheated on her, he's not good enough for her.

"Don't call Tylor mutt! You've taught Claire bad language."Caroline corrected him. She knew that Claire learned the word from Klaus. But he only shrugged carelessly, with a charming smirk that made she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Mommy?"Claire rubbed her eyes sleepily. The sound from the balcony was loud enough to wake her up. She was wondering who is her mother talking to. She slipped out from the bed, walking toward the balcony. Seeing Klaus and Caroline both stood there, she jumped onto Klaus immediately. "Daddy!"She circled her arms around Klaus' neck.

"Wow! Are you trusting? It's like Romeo and Juliet!"Claire occurred the story Elijah had read her as a bedside story. Though as the boring story it is, when it comes to her parents, it sounds romantic. Klaus chuckled when he saw Claire's in exciting and Caroline's face went blank. Apparently, Caroline was trying to explain the situation, but Claire was too excited to calm down.

"No, honey. We are NOT trusting. You need to go to bed. It's late."Caroline singed. She knew Claire wanted Klaus and she is together, but it's not that easy.

"You should leave."Caroline narrowed her eyes, pointed at Klaus who still chuckling and holding Claire in his arm.

"But I want to sleep with daddy, too," Claire said with her watery innocent puppy eyes.

"It's too cruel to turn a little girl down, love."Klaus went along with Claire. They both used the same puppy eyes to stare at Caroline. It's made her hard to deny them.

"God! Fine! Only this time. It will never ever happen again! Understand?"Caroline emphasized. She didn't want this to happen again. He shouldn't be here since her friends still threatened by Klaus. Caroline walked into the room, took out another pillow and threw it on the bed harshly.

"You're quite smart, sweetheart."Klaus lowered his voice, in case Caroline heard that.

"I know."Claire giggled. She's always smart and cleaver. They both smiled mischievously. Like father like daughter, doesn't it?

* * *

The next morning when Caroline woke up, Klaus had ready gone. She felt a little empty when she knew he had gone. The feeling toward Klaus inside her had disturbed her since the ball. And the feeling got stronger and stronger after she knew Claire's identity. It's totally a torture. How can she have a feeling for somebody like Klaus? She hates herself for the first time in her life that was intrigued by bad boys so easily. And this time, he is not even a boy. He's a thousand years old evil hybrid, that's many ways too old for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the drawing left on the edge of the bed. She reached to it, and unfold it. It was a picture of Claire and her sleeping peacefully in bed last night. She smiled when she saw it. Needless to say, it's beautiful. She put it inside her drawer carefully. Then went downstairs to see if Claire is OK.

When she went down, she saw Claire was eating lots of chocolate. And it's the expensive one, she could surely recognize.

"Where do you get this?"Caroline confused. She didn't give her many sweets. She had been keeping Claire from too many sweets since it's not good for a child to consume too much.

"Daddy..."Claire clearly looked guilty when she was caught by her mother. She loves chocolate! And her daddy just gave her these before he left. "Is that a kind of bribe?"She mentally questioned. But she likes it.

"Not eat them all at once. I will keep some of them till next time. It's enough for today."Caroline took the rest of chocolate away, keeping these tempting sweets from the little girl. And she saw Claire almost crying for her sweets been taken away, "it's OK. I won't eat them. It's all yours. Just not for today."She comforted her. After seeing Claire's smile again, she made some toasts and eggs for their breakfast.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the full moon. The ritual is almost done. I can fix the mistake finally."Esther smirked. She should have done it for a thousand years ago, but it doesn't matter, she can do it soon.

Finn stood beside her mother, he didn't have much emotion, he'd been daggers by Klaus for most of his vampirism. He wanted to die. Though he does love his siblings, he couldn't endure anymore. Also, his mother needed his help, and he's willing to give.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N : Hi, thanks for all your reviews. I hope the fighting s** **cenes would be tense enough. Leave your reviews and tell me if you like it or not. Or any suggestions will** **definitely appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Time to move on to another plot, maybe... =)**

* * *

"Stefan and I are going to ambush them if Esther's ritual is failed." Damon sipped his expensive bourbon, then said. There aren't many people know they got the white oak stake.

"Bonnie is going to restrain them by magic. We'll take the chance to kill them all." Stefan added. If Esther's plan worked, they might not take the risk, but in case the ritual failed, they still got the backup plan.

"I'm going with you." Elena said firmly. There's no way her friends are in danger, but she stands aside watching.

"No. It's too dangerous. Though you're a vampire, you just a newborn." Damon rejected her. He didn't want Elena to join the plan.

"I know the place where Esther do the ritual. I am going with you." Elena emphasized she didn't want to leave behind.

"Fine. But you need to stay with Bonnie. Stefan signed. She's so stubborn.

Bonnie also signed. They still focus on Elena, not noticing how she was under the pressure. She needed to take care of Elena, and doing the spell, also facing Klaus' death threats. But she had grown up with Elena and Caroline, they've been best friends since young, and they almost like sisters. She will protect them by any means.

"How's Caroline going by the way." Bonnie noticed Caroline wasn't here. Maybe she didn't even know the plan. That's weird.

"We don't tell her. I think she's been busy with the lost child." Elena answered. She knew Caroline was busy, but they didn't catch up for days, she didn't sure what she's doing as well.

"I will visit her later." Bonnie also wanted to talk about the child who's living with Caroline. She found out someone using powerful magic last time in the Salvatore's. It's the child. Maybe Caroline's in danger, she needed to warn her.

"I will go with you." Elena was willing to company Bonnie, she missed her friends too.

"Good. Let's go." Bonnie grabbed her car keys, drove to Caroline's house with Elena, since the meeting was over.

/

"Oh! Why are you here? " Caroline answered the door, seeing Bonnie and Elena was standing in the porch.

"We've missed you. How's going?" Bonnie hugged Caroline tightly. They've been busy with the plan to kill the originals, it's been a long time not caught up on Caroline.

"Babysitting, you know. Do I need to catch up on anything?" Caroline invited them inside. Well, Liz had invited Elena actually, so she and Bonnie can go inside the house.

"She's so cute. How are you?" Elena greeted with Claire who was sitting on the floor, drawing with her crayons which was a gift from her uncle.

"Fine." Claire answered shortly. Without much emotion. She didn't like Elena, but she can't express her disgust too obvious.

"What are you drawing? It's beautiful." Elena still trying to interact with Claire, trying to be friendly with her.

While Claire and Elena were in the living, Bonnie snatched Caroline's arm, dragged her to the kitchen.

"What?" Caroline knew Bonnie wanted to talk with her alone. But about what?

"She is not a normal child. She's a witch. You need to be careful." Bonnie warned. She's afraid Caroline was deceived by the girl's appearance.

"I know. She's fine. Don't worry about that." Caroline smiled. She knew Bonnie was worried about her safety, but she can protect herself. Not to mention Claire is her daughter, but she can't tell Bonnie now. Especially who her father is.

"If you say so. Just be careful. Promise?" Bonnie ensured again. She trusted in Caroline. But she just wanted to check again. Caroline giggled and nodded.

"Does she find her parents?" Elena said while sitting beside Claire, watching she drawing. Hearing Elena's voice coming from the living room, Bonnie and Caroline went back to the living room together.

"Well..." Caroline was thinking about an appropriate answer, both vague and convincing.

"Are your parents' witch? Where are you from? Why are you here?" Bonnie straight to the question, she's too powerful to ignore. Though it's a little bit personal, for her friend's safety, she needs an answer. But Claire only stopped drawing, then staring at Bonnie, stayed in silence. There's a what-the-hell-you-think-you-are expression on her face. She seemed annoyed. Bonnie was a little be stunned, she didn't expect that the child would be so aggressive. Not like any other normal child, she's completely confident and not afraid of adults.

"You're scaring her." Elena whispered to Bonnie. She knew Bonnie was too harsh, she just a little girl.

"Let's have some coffee, shall we." Caroline changed the subject immediately, and she hasn't seen Claire was so pissed before. She definitely will discuss her manner later.

"We're leaving. We just come here to check you if it's OK. We've planned to work tonight." Elena spilled out of the beans by accident. Then she covered her mouth quickly. But Caroline had heard already.

"What plan? Why I didn't know about that?" Caroline narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe she was left behind.

"We think you've been busy with babysitting. It will be fine. Don't worry about that." Bonnie comforted Caroline, she didn't want to drag Caroline into this mess.

"Seriously? What is..." Bonnie and Elena left before Caroline could get more information.

"Are they trying to kill daddy and my family?" Claire seemed angry about what they had just said. Her family was in danger from the stupid gang.

"No, sweetheart. Calm down. They can't kill Originals. They're immortal, you know that." Caroline signed mentally, she needed to calm her down. She knew Klaus and other originals are her family. She will definitely worry about her family. But she can't stop her friends either. What can she do?

"Why they keep going after my family? They're annoying, stupid and selfish." Claire obviously felt disgusted by Caroline's friends. She didn't know what Klaus had done before, but no matter what he had done, she would always stand by her father's side.

"Because...your dad had killed their families. They're hurt and angry. And Klaus has kept going after them, too." Caroline explained. She didn't want to describe her father as a villain, but truth is, he is. She only could explain the reason why Elena doing this.

"They also killed people!" Claire spat out, "so they're playing innocent victim, again?" She was furious, "what a hypocrite!" Claire almost loses control, her eyes turned to dark sea blue.

"Are you OK? Honey! Listen! We will stop them. OK?" Caroline was terrified, she didn't know how to calm Claire down, it's the first time she saw her so raging. She understood how Claire thought, they're her family, she wanted to protect them. But Caroline was torn apart inside as well. She didn't want to upset Claire, thus she needed to betray her friend at the same time. But this time, Claire is her priority, she wants to make sure her baby daughter is fine.

"Mommy...I'm sorry...I just worry. I don't like them. I want daddy to be safe, and my other families too. I'm sorry I scare you..." Claire sobbing in tears, covering her face with hands.

Caroline hugged Claire tightly, "No, it's not your fault. It will be fine. I will stop them, I promise." She kissed on her forehead.

* * *

"Hey! Is anyone home?." Caroline banged on the door, asking loudly in a hurry. It's close to full moon rise. She needed to informed Klaus before the moon rise. She really hopes it's not too late.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah opened the door, rolled her eyes, crossed over her arms.

"Where's Klaus? I had something important to tell him." Caroline snatched Rebekah's arms, there's no time for explanation.

"They're out. You can tell me as well." Rebekah shrugged carelessly. She didn't believe anyone among the gang.

"Where are they? He is in danger! " Caroline was worried sick now. Time was running out, why Rebekah still so ease with that.

"Since when do you care about my brother." Rebekah scoffed. She knew Caroline had been wrapped her brother around her finger, but she couldn't do anything. At least, she won't let her break her brother.

"Look! I've promised Claire, I'm here to help!" Caroline said harshly, she knew Rebekah doesn't like her, and she doesn't like her either. But they left no time to this teenage girl drama.

"They had another plan. We need to tell Klaus." She added.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes, starting to feel a little bit nervous.

"I don't know much. They would tell me. We should find Klaus first." Caroline signed. She does want to help, but she doesn't have much information about it. Maybe if they find Klaus, he would figure it out.

"I know where they are. Let's go."

Rebekah and Caroline were about to head to the forest, suddenly Caroline felt someone tugged her cloth. She turned around, found out it was Claire.

"Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here. Go inside and wait for us." Caroline didn't notice Claire was following her. She can't go with them. The only way is to settle her down in the Mikaelson's for now.

"I won't go with you. Please!" Claire begged with her hands put together in front of her chest like a prayer.

"It's OK. I can protect her." Rebekah saw her niece was pleading with her mother, she knew it's dangerous for Claire to come, but she can't turn her down either. Caroline signed, holding Claire in her arms.

"You need to stay with me, or your aunt. Understand?" Caroline reminded again. She didn't want Claire to get any injury. Claire nodded with a dimpled smile. Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other, signed simultaneously.

* * *

"Wow! Look! Mama's golden boy now is trying to do the sacrifice thing." Kol scoffed. Walking toward his mother with Elijah and Klaus, seeing Finn and Esther standing in the middle of a hexagram with bonfires in each corner.

"Enough! It's time to end the mistake. I've unbalanced the nature by making you into vampires. You are all monsters, I've been watching you slaughtered over and over again. Now, I'm going to fix it." Esther said calmly. Finn still trying to shield her mother from his siblings.

"What kind of mother would want to kill her own children." Elijah answered firmly. He had thought his family would reunion again after a thousand years, and his mother was truly willing to forgive them, love them. But it's nothing but a conspiracy.

"I've regretted not killing you thousand years ago. As noble as you claimed, you still a monster." Esther scolded. Even Elijah, who claimed the noble one, still a monster. Monsters that she'd made.

"It's your fault! You left us no choice! You just be coward when your husband tortured us, you did nothing but obeying Mikael to turn us." Klaus burst out in anger. They did not have any choice when they were turned. How could she, the one who made them suffered, said they are monsters.

"Maybe I was a coward then. But I am not now. If you could be here to plead for your life, that I'm sorry for you." Esther knew Klaus was right. She ignored her husband for abusing her children and turned them by Mikael's request. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't let them fell down. Maybe she's wrong, now she's going to correct it.

"You think we come here with nothing but beg you? Maybe I'm a bastard, but I'm not an idiot." Klaus scoffed. Kol and Elijah stood behind Klaus, watching he stood against Esther. They knew Klaus had more issues with their mother since thousand years ago. They just let Klaus work off his anger on.

"Give up your plan, maybe I would let you live. Or I will send you back to hell." He threatened. He had killed his mother once, he didn't mind to do it twice.

/

"Are they quarreling?" Elena whispered in Bonnie's ear. They seemed so tense.

"Let's go. Stay behind me." Bonnie and Elena walked toward behind Esther's back quietly. Klaus noticed their appearance, he walked toward the hexagram, as he approaching, the bonfires burst out to bigger flame.

About Esther is going to cast the spell, Bonnie do it in advance. Suddenly the bonfires extinguished. Esther noticed something wrong, she turns back, seeing Bonnie was standing behind her, stopping her ritual.

"What are you doing sister! You've promised to help me with the spell." Elena looked at Bonnie in incredible. She didn't know Bonnie had cooperated with Esther. But why she stopped her if they had reached consensus.

"I'm always one step ahead of you, mother." Klaus smirked. He guessed Esther would come to Bonnie since it took a lot of energy to finish the ritual, he had threatened beforehand.

Soon as the magic stopped, Klaus rushed to Esther, snatched her neck. Finn was pinned against a tree by Kol before he was going to fight against Klaus. The situation suddenly went mess.

"No!" Finn growled out loud as Klaus ripped out Esther's heart from her chest. Seeing her mother's heart in his brother's hand, it killed him from the inside. Finn tried to fight back but took down by both Kol and Elijah.

* * *

"I'm sorry. For your mother." Caroline murmured. But still pound enough for Rebekah to hear it.

"No need. I don't need your sympathy." Rebekah snapped. She's stronger and better than they are. There's no way she needs her pity.

"I was once tortured by my own father when I just became vampirism. He said that I was a monster, I needed to be fixed. I know that feeling of being negated by your parents." Caroline continued to explain why she said she was sorry for Rebekah. She did know and experience that feeling of denying by someone you loved. And she knew it hard to get through it.

Rebekah didn't say anything back. But she had sorrow in her eyes. Yes, when her mother came to alive, she remembered how furious she was as knowing Klaus killed her mother, she also remembered how kind her mother was when they were human. But it was fake. She did believe mother forgive Klaus, and she was willing to start all over again. But truth is, it's an undercover for the plot to kill them, her own children.

"It should be there, not far away." Rebekah sensed there's a fight not far from they were.

* * *

Finn was kneeling down and grieving his mother, while Kol and Elijah stood beside him. Klaus remained still in the hexagram, watching his mother's lifeless body collapsed on the ground, with her heat in his hand.

Bonnie and Elena were terrified of what had happened. It all happened in a sudden. Without any second for they could step in.

"You killed mother!" Finn yelled at his siblings.

"We have no mother, only Esther." Elijah said back, stood up against his brother's anger.

"Why don't you kill me. I want death." Finn lashed out, he had to wait for today for thousand years. He wants an end.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Stefan snatched Kohl's neck, but he didn't show any panic. He's not afraid of the little vampire. Elijah noticed that Kol was in trouble, he broke his attention for Finn, as about to help Kol, Damon appeared.

"Ah!" Finn burst into pain out loud. There's a stake in his heart. Then his body overwhelmed with flames and burned him to ashes. Elijah watched his brother died in front of him, in such pain, only remained in ashes. His eyes turned into bloody red, veins crawled upon his eyes.

"What. Have. You. Done." Elijah spat out every single word with death wrath. He pinned Damon against a tree with his vampire strength, thrusting his hand into Damon's abdomen, causing Damon moaned in pain.

/

Kol also saw Stefan hold a stake in his hand, the same one as Damon killed his brother. He twisted Stefan's wrist, flipped him down on the ground. He broke Stefan's wrist then grabbed the stake. As he's about to thrust it into Stefan's heart, a power stopped his action. He turned around, found out it was Bonnie who used her magic. Kol growled in annoying, someone always disturbing his fun.

/

"Stop! Please!" Elena screamed in tears, trying to stop Elijah from killing Damon. She wanted to dash toward Elijah, but Klaus blocked her way.

"It's not your choice to make." Klaus snatches Elena's neck, just a little angle is enough to broke it.

"What have you done, doppelgänger." Klaus strengthened, causing Elena almost suffocated. Elena tried to fight back, but she's too weak to do that.

Klaus' eyes turned into amber, his fangs came out, he's furious. Elena was scared, there's no one in here can help her. Klaus is going to kill her, again.

/

As Rebekah and Caroline reached the place, there was all mess, bloody, and violence. Caroline tugged Claire in her chest tighter, keeping her head not turning around and seeing this battlefield. Then she saw all friends were all in danger, Stefan threatened by Kol, Damon was injured badly by Elijah, and Elena was snatched by Klaus.

"What's wrong?" Claire felt her mother was keeping something from her, not wanting her to know.

"Don't look, honey. It's OK. Just don't look." Caroline comforted her, she's can feel Claire's anxiety is growing. Claire's worried about her family. But she can't let Claire see that. Her father is snatching someone and is about to kill her. Her uncles also attacking other people, blood spilled over their cloth, their hands. The scene is closely like hell. Caroline doesn't want Claire to consider her father as a monster and neither does her other families.

/

Rebekah rushed toward Kol, attacked Bonnie to stopped her from using magic. As soon as Kol regained his freedom, he thrust his hand into Stefan's stomach. Stefan groaned in pain.

"Stop it! Don't kill him." Rebekah stopped Kol from killing Stefan. Though they're enemies, didn't mean she wants him dead.

"What? Don't tell me you still have a thing for him." Kol was annoyed. His love fool sister was so dumb, letting some guy take advantage from her. But not this time. They've got the white oak stake, which would kill them and supposed to extinct long time ago. They need to die.

/

Caroline standing aside from the battlefield. She can't do anything for both stops the originals from killing her friends or letting her friends continue their stupid plan.

"Please stop! Klaus...please..." Caroline shouted at Klaus and turned into murmur when it comes to Klaus' name. Klaus, of course, heard it. But he didn't let go of Elena, they did kill his brother, though he and Finn didn't go along well, but Finn still his blood. They needed to pay for what they had done.

Soon as Caroline broke her attention to Claire, she struggled out of her mother's hug. Then run toward the battlefield. Caroline felt her heart was being squeezed when she saw Claire ran toward Klaus. It's too dangerous, Klaus is on great rage, he might hurt her by accident. Caroline came after Claire, trying to hold her in somewhere safe.

Claire's eyes turned into light blue, put her hands in the air with her palms open. She's casting a spell, and Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon groaned out loud in pain, then fainted.

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus froze for a few seconds for the sudden change. They turned their attention to Claire whom they didn't notice at first. Caroline ran behind Claire and caught her before she collapsed without conscience.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N : Hi, sorry this chapter comes a little late, I had an important exam these days. Hope you like this chapter. But I'm wondering if anyone still reading this story? Let me know if you still like it. =)**

* * *

"Is she OK?"Rebekah stood beside Elijah and Kol, seeing Claire lay on the bed in Klaus' bedroom without consciousness. It's out of blue, she's worried sick about her niece.

"Easy sister. She's just sleeping. It's exhausted for her to use such powerful magic."Kol knew that his sister always the drama queen. Obviously, she just wore out.

"Let's leave them some privacy."Elijah acknowledged that Klaus was oddly silence during their way back the mansion. He used to be grumpy or outrageous if someone's plotting against him. But this time is different. He seemed to be anxious and disturbed. Elijah was curious what makes his short-tempered brother different.

Soon only Carline and Klaus were left in the room. It's a long silence between them, Caroline could swear she did even feel the air much colder, like the big storm brewing.

"I'm sorry...for your mother and your brother..."Caroline murmured, she sat at the edge of the bed beside Claire. Klaus was standing next to her.

"Oh, just don't pretend you're sorry. You've got what you want, don't you?"The harsh words by Klaus like a stake stabbed through Caroline's heart. His tone was stone cold and distant.

"No! That's never my intention. I know nothing about their plan."Caroline retorted, what he accused is wrong. She knew how it feels about losing a family. When her father died, the pain almost killing her, the sorrow overwhelmed her even till now if things were mentioned again.

"Oh really. And why are you still here? Since there's no need for distraction anymore."Klaus taunted, "do you really think I don't know the little trick you and your gang played?"

Caroline chocked, she knew Klaus was right. She used to responsible for distracting him while others doing their mission. But she does feel sorry for what happened tonight. She understood that Klaus wasn't pure evil, she could see the good inside him. But what he did to her friends cause their pain. She is torn apart between her friends and Claire, or maybe for Klaus, too.

"Look...I know you feel pain, for killing your mother, and the death of your brother. But..."Caroline tried to find the right words that don't hurt Klaus' feeling while giving her consolation at the same time.

"I don't care about Esther, but they killed my brother."Klaus spat out, he did kill his mother, and he would never regret it. But Finn was different, though he and Finn don't much close like he with Rebekah and Elijah, he still his brother, his blood, his few families that he only left.

Caroline was stunned by Klaus' reaction, she could tell that he was really hurt, though he denied about his mother, she could see the contradiction between grieve and anger. She was also surprised that he did care about his brother so much.

Meanwhile, a sound from the bed interrupted their conversation, Claire was about to wake up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, wondering why her parents are quarreling with each other.

"Do you feel all right?"Caroline sat closer to Claire, soothed her hair, asking with care.

"Mmm... I'm fine. Just a little tired. Does everyone OK?"Claire asked. Before Caroline trying to answer her, Klaus had it done

"Yes, everyone's fine. Just get yourself some rest."Klaus answered dryly.

Caroline was surprised by his attitude, there's much calm and caring in his answer, she thought he would lash out or at least told her Finn and Esther were dead. But he didn't. Maybe he did care Claire more than he thought, even he tried to deny that fact.

"Dad, mom...can you sleep with me? I missed the time we together."Claire poured her pinky mouth, with her lost puppy shining in tears. It's too cruel to deny her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've some business to be done. Your mother will accompany you."Klaus chuckled, he surely not in the mood of babysitting or what else it would call. Caroline shot him a warning glare, like telling him he's the worst person in the world. And actually, he is, well, sort of. He's a hybrid precisely, then he left the room.

/

"They go the white oak stake."Kol threw the stake on the table which he got from Stefan.

"That's impossible. We've destroyed them all!"Rebekah huffed. She couldn't believe how could it possible.

"Well, you see that yourself. They killed Finn with these."Kol shrugged, he's angry too. But the main problem still unsolved. And he's out of patience. "I'm leaving this pathetic fucking town."He huffed, then threw the stake into the fireplace.

"I think we should figure out how many stakes they still remain."Elijah standing beside the fireplace, watching the fire burning the stake, then said. Finally, they stopped their mother, but still can't live in peace.

While the three discussing the white oak stake, as soon as they heard the quarreling upstairs, they stopped.

"Welcome to our typical Nik."Kol amused, he wasn't surprised by Klaus' lashed out. They both got short-temper.

"That's quite harsh."Rebekah commented. "She's the one tells me about the gang's plan."She looked to Elijah, and his big brother nodded, telling her that he got her message. But it doesn't mean she like Caroline. Maybe just from hate to dislike.

"Then we should appreciate Miss Forbes' help."Elijah ended their gossip about his brother's affair.

In the meanwhile, they heard the steps from upstairs, Klaus' coming downstairs. Obviously, he heard what his siblings had said, but he's not in the mood for joining in their discussion. He walked straight toward his studio, then slammed the door.

"We could talk about this tomorrow. When Niklaus is out of his tantrum."Elijah said dryly, seeing his brother was still quite angry, maybe he needed some time to calm down. Kol and Rebekah shrugged, agreed with Elijah, they knew it's better to leave Nik alone at this moment.

/

"What the hell is going on?"Damon lashed out, they could almost accomplish their plan, but a god damn mysterious kid witch stepped in and stopped them.

"No, we aren't even close to achieving to the goal. We kill one of them, but the others still alive. They've unlinked."Stefan saw the point of their failure. He didn't surprise by the outcome, but he did wonder who the witch is. She's so powerful.

"I think I've seen her before. Isn't she with Caroline? The lost kid?"Elena recalled she had played with her earlier in Caroline's house. She thought she just a normal child.

"What? The blondie side with the big bad hybrid now?"Damon taunted. He knew there's something between barbie and Klaus, but he never thought she would side with them.

"No, Care won't do that, you just being ridiculous. Maybe she didn't know about the child before."Elena protested for her best friend. What Damon accused was ridiculous.

"We should talk to Caroline, let her know how dangerous about the kid."Bonnie added, she didn't believe what Damon said, and she was also worried about her friend's safety.

"I agree. They found out we got the white oak stake, maybe they won't take any move soon."Stefan agreed with the girls too.

"Fine. Tell barbie nanny to stay away from the creepy child."Damon rolled his eyes, poured himself a glass of bourbon.

/

The sunlight shattered down from the window, lightened up the room, and woke up Caroline as well. She looked at Claire's face, "she's safe."Caroline thought inwardly. She looked around the room, found out she'd stayed over in Klaus' room. Klaus' room is quite huge, the main color is simply red and black. Total masculine style, with old antique furniture, king size bed, and huge floor to ceiling window with a big balcony outside. She suddenly felt embarrassed, "how could I stay over here? I'm just out of mind."She thought.

She still mental struggling inside if she is going to wake Claire up. She wants her to rest more, but she can't stay here longer. Finally, she chooses to let Claire rest, she slipped out of the bed quietly. And went downstairs, hoping there's no one downstairs, so she could sneak out without anyone noticed.

/

"I hope you had a good sleep."Elijah was sitting on a sofa, reading his old leather-covered book, and seeing Caroline went downstairs, he greeted.

"Well...yes. Thank you. Hope not cause you trouble."Caroline blushed, like a kid caught by parents at the scene while eating sweets.

"No. On the contrary, it's me to say thank you. Thank you for informing us."Elijah put down his book, and stood up, facing Caroline directly. Caroline was a little surprised by him.

"I heard a little about you and my little brother."Caroline blushed again by Elijah's words.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. That's never my intention."Elijah apologized for his words, but also amusing by her reaction when he mentions Klaus.

"I think you're a special one for my brother. It's been a long time not seeing his smile. Truly one. When we were human, Niklaus was very different from now. He was a caring, passionate, and considerate person. But being vampirism for a thousand years had changed a lot."Elijah paused. He's wondering whether he should go further or not. But he deeply hopes this will be the chance to save his brother from his self-destruction.

"I known. I've seen good inside him."Caroline answered in a low volume, she still doubting if she's daring said it out loud, even in front of Klaus' family, not her friend.

Elijah was stunned by Caroline's answer. Over a thousand years, even he had given up on his brother sometimes, but he still tried to help him. Sometimes he even wondering if there's still a chance to save him. But the baby vampire, very young and vulnerable baby vampire, barely know nothing about his brother, see the good inside of him. He smiled, maybe this time he did find Niklaus' redemption. And he hopes it will work.

"Thank you. I selfishly hope you don't give up on Niklaus. I can see you're good to him. And I hope he will find his happiness one day."Elijah nodded politely as he always does. Caroline's cheeks reddened like a cooked shrimp.

"I'll pick Claire later. She's still sleeping."Caroline nodded to Elijah, then left the mansion.

/

"Do you trust her?"Rebekah showed herself from the dark and asked. Apparently, she's heard the whole conversation.

"I don't know. But she's good to Niklaus. What do you think?"Elijah turned to his sister and asked. Only saw her rolled her eyes.

"Nik is obsessed with her."She shrugged carelessly. Seriously, she hadn't seen her brother been so happy for a long time neither. She really didn't want to admit that it's because of Caroline.

"Kol left by the way."She added. The annoying one flees away as usual.

/

"I've texted Caroline to meet her at five tonight. Maybe we can have a girls night."Elena said with excitement. It's been a long time since they don't spend time together. A lot of stuff just kept coming after one by another.

"Great! We can also get some greasy food and movies."Bonnie clapped Hager hands with Elena. She's also looking forward to tonight.

"Wow, how lovely meeting it is."A female voice came from the door, they turned to look back immediately.

"Katherine? Why are you here?"Elena narrowed her eyes, glared at the same identical appearance woman leaning against the door frame, crossing over her arms in her chest.

"I heard about your failed plot of killing Klaus."She shrugged nonchalantly, "a little bird told me something very useful to against Klaus."She smirks evilly.

"We don't believe you. What do you want, Katherine?"Stefan signed, here comes another troublemaker.

"I want to free from Klaus just as you do. I knew you got the white oak stakes, didn't you?"Katherine walked into the house, standing in front of the fireplace.

"Whatever. What do you know?"Damon confronted her, with a harsh tone and even ready to snapped Katherine's neck.

"I knew Klaus has a daughter, and she's in Mystic Fall now."Katherine grinned mischievously, seeing everyone remained in shock.

"What the bloody hell does it help?"Damon was broke the silence first, straight to the point. He didn't see the connection between the fact of here comes another mini original and killing big bad hybrid mission.

"We can use the child to against Klaus, with the stakes you got."Katherine cocked her eyebrows, said in confidence tone.

"I don't think this is a good idea. The child is innocent."Elena disagreed about the upcoming plan, they hated Klaus, but it doesn't mean they need to get an innocent child involved in this mess. Besides, if they really do that, what makes difference from Klaus who always get what he wants by any means.

"I agree with Elena. We shouldn't drag an innocent child into this mess."Stefan frowned, disagreed with Katherine's idea.

He looked at Bonnie, and she shook her head with her harsh expression, showing her disagreement. On the other hand, Damon seemed neutral with this proposal, not showing his attitude toward this idea, and Katherine smirked amusingly while looking among the gang.

"Well, it's up to you. If you want to lose the best shot."Katherine left with a mischievous smirk.

/

Caroline entered the house, it was empty as usual. Her mom always on the duty. She barely remembered the last time they had dinner together. It's been too long ago. The buzz from her cell phone interrupted her thought. There's a text from Elena.

 _Care, are you OK? Damon thought you side with Klaus, I had already told him how ridiculous he is. It's fine now. But we should discuss the lost child living you later._

 _How about having a girls night? Bonnie will be with us too._ _－_ _Elena_

Caroline signed out loud after she saw the text. How can she keep this secret longer? If they found out Claire is her and Klaus' daughter, how will her friends see her? They will definitely think she betrayed them, even worse, she's been spying them working for Klaus. Damon will shred her for sure. She thought for a few seconds then texted _back._

 _OK. I'm free tonight. Meet you at six, my house?_ _－_ _Caroline_

Soon, she got the text, Elena said tonight is OK, they will come with pizza and popcorn. Caroline stares at her cell phone for a minute, hesitating at the name, wondering if it's a good idea to text him. But she needs to be alone for tonight, it's too risky for Elena and Bonnie stay with Claire, after that night, they saw Claire using the magic and helping Klaus. She really wants Claire to stay out of this tug of war between mission saving-Elena and mission killing-Klaus. And maybe she just feeling guilty if she let others find out Claire is Klaus' daughter, and use her to against him. She couldn't imagine what if this situation happens. She signed again.

 _Bonnie and Elena will stay at my house tonight. They want to talk about Claire. Please let her stay in yours, and take care of her for me. I don't want my little girl get involved in this mess_ _－_ _Caroline_

Caroline finally pressed the sent bottom. And she got the respond quickly than she assumes.

 _She will be fine, I will protect her. And Claire is my daughter too. Or maybe we should have some parental talking, love. I still like our little tryst._ _－_ _Klaus_

Caroline scoffed, how could he be so cocky. But she let out of little giggle, seeing Klaus said Claire is his daughter. He believed her. Some unexplained feeling running through her mind, she could even feel her cheeks blushed when she sees the word tryst.

 _There is NO tryst. And you CAN'T appear in my balcony in the midnight, go find yourself another Juliet._ _－_ _Caroline_

After Caroline had sent the text, she just awarded what she just has done. She felt embarrassed. Then she got the response just a few seconds after her text.

 _Ouch! That hurt my feeling, love. You shouldn't be so harsh to the father of your child. Since we are on the same boat now. By the way, Claire is drawing now, she's safe and sound. She's a quite good artist._ _－_ _Klaus_

Caroline shook her head with a big grin on her face. That's my little girl. Of course, her daughter is perfect. Though she didn't good at art, and Claire's talent for art must from her father, Caroline must admit that Klaus is a really outstanding artist. She just can't help but proud of her little girl.

"Wait! This is just like the typical husband-and-wife conversation. Oh my god! This is ridiculous." Caroline now perceives the texts between her and Klaus just like an old married couple. She shook her head, "this cannot be happening!" she shouted inwardly.

Then the ring from the door breaks Caroline's mental drama. She answered the door, there are Elena and Bonnie stood on the porch. She smiled, hugged them, and invited them in.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N : Huge thank to all of you. Your kind comments make me feel so warm. I've been busy these day, I have an important exam for next few weeks. It may wait little a while for the next update. I hope you still like the story. =)**

* * *

"Bonnie! Elena!" Caroline hugged them tightly with a wide smirk.

"Is everyone OK?" Caroline asked while turned on the TV, playing the movie Beauty and Beast, her favorite one of all the other Disney movies.

"Well...maybe. At least we're all still alive." Elena had another bite of pizza and answered. Bonnie was in the kitchen to get her drink.

"Sounds good." Caroline sat beside Elena, felt a little nervous about their upcoming question.

"Relax! It's the girls night!" Elena tried to cheer Caroline up. She felt her friend was some kind of nervous. But she didn't know why maybe everyone just been through a lot recently.

"Where's the lost girl? Isn't she with you?" Bonnie returned to the living room, having a bottle of coke in her left hand.

"She...she's with my mom. Maybe the police find some information." Caroline lied. She could feel her lips trembling with nervousness. She knew she's a bad liar. They can tell that she's lying by the second when she finished her sentence. Both Bonnie and Elena just looked at her, widen their eyes, still waiting the truth.

"She's in the Mikaelson's." Caroline signed. Seeing her friends were in confused, she tried to explain the situation, but she couldn't find the right words.

"Does Klaus kidnap her?" Elena grabbed Caroline's forearms, asking in nervous.

"Maybe Klaus found out she's a powerful witch, he wants to take advantage of her?" Bonnie added. Though they didn't know Claire much, she's still a vulnerable child who accidentally involved into this supernatural chaos.

"Well...I don't think Klaus had kidnapped her. She just stays there. She's fine. I will pick her up later." Caroline signed again. She didn't sure whether it's a good idea to reveal the truth.

"By the way, Katherine came today, saying that Klaus has a daughter. She wants to use her against Klaus." Elena added, she tried to get Caroline to catch up on the what had happened. Caroline could feel her heart skip a beat when she heard what Elena had just said.

 _"Oh my God! what the hell does Katherine knows that? Does everyone find out Claire's identity?"_ She thought inwardly.

"Does Katherine said who the girl is?" Caroline tried to calm herself down and strained her trembling voice to make it sounds like her normal tones.

"No. We don't ask more about that, we rejected her plan immediately. The child is innocent." Bonnie shrugged carelessly and said. Caroline felt released, seems not many people know Claire's identity, she wasn't ready to tell her friends why she and Klaus have a daughter in the future yet.

"It's impossible. Vampires can't procreate. How could Klaus has a daughter?" Elena didn't believe Katherine from the very beginning, she knew Katherine is a liar, it may be just her another trap.

"He's a hybrid. Maybe there's some other way." Bonnie said back. "How about the child? It's Claire if my memory serves." she continued, turned to Caroline to ask for more information.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Caroline jumped a little for Bonnie's sudden question.

"I've seen her using magic to help the Originals. Why would she help them?" Bonnie interrogated Caroline. She saw Caroline was there on that night. She just didn't understand why Claire help them. And obviously, Caroline was hiding something from them.

"I...I..." Caroline stammered by Bonnie's insisting interrogation and tried to avoid Bonnie's staring.

"Care, do you know anything? Are you hiding something from us?" Elena put her palm on Caroline's lap softly, asking in a tender tone.

"No...I mean... yes. I know Claire's identity. But it doesn't matter. We shouldn't drag an innocent person in the troubled water." Caroline knew she can't hide this from her friends for long, but she needed to be sure about Claire's safety.

"Do you know what are you doing now? It's too dangerous. You should stay away from her!" Elena raised her voice, grabbed Caroline's forearms, tried to persuade her stubborn friend.

"You mean she is related to the Originals?" Bonnie couldn't believe what Caroline had just said. How can she stay with the girl for these days, especially since she had known she is related to Klaus.

"Sort of. But she's kind and innocent. She didn't hurt me, did she?" Caroline tried to calm Elena down and answered Bonnie's question at the same time. She didn't want to stay away from Claire, so she needed to convince her friends that Claire is harmless.

"If you say so. But I had warned you about her. She's powerful, you don't know what she's capable of." Bonnie trusted Caroline's decision. She knew her friend is stubborn, but she's not dumb. No one can change her mind once she had her own decisions.

"Is she Klaus' daughter? Just like Katherine said?" The connection between what Katherine and Caroline had said suddenly occurred Elena. She can't believe the monster like Klaus has a daughter like Claire. She is so innocent and cute.

Caroline's mind went blank when Elena looked into her eyes and asked the question. She knew if she lied, Bonnie and Elena would know. She wanted to trust them by telling them the truth.

Caroline nodded slightly with hesitation, confirmed Elena's question. Both Bonnie and Elena's eyes widened in shock. That's quite an earth-shaking news.

"What? How? When do you know?" Elena broke the silence, asking with her voice which was still in the shocking emotion.

"It's complicated." Caroline tried to soothe the tense atmosphere. "I didn't know at first. But she tells me about her father, and I don't think she will harm us. She said she's from the future. But I didn't know the details." She briefly told them what Claire had told her before, except she being her mother part.

"Can you keep this in secret? Especially from Damon." Caroline begged Elena, she knew what Elena knew, Damon would know by sooner or later. And Damon will do anything for Elena, including sacrificing others. Bonnie knew what Caroline concerned. She didn't agree with Damon's attitude either, but she didn't know why Caroline wanted to protect Klaus' daughter so desperately.

"Why?" Elena didn't know why should keep this in secret. She won't harm the child, so neither will Damon.

"You know what Damon capable of. He will drag Claire into this mess for sure." Caroline rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what Elena sees in Damon. Maybe seeing him as the dark knight for princess Elena.

"OK. But promise me you will stay away from the kid. Let the originals take care of her. You can't be sure what Claire's intention is. For your safety, OK?" Bonnie offered the solution to comfort Caroline. And she didn't want Caroline in danger either.

"Deal." Caroline forced a smile and accepted it. She left no choice. She can't keep this from her friends for any longer, though she didn't want to separate with Claire, this would be the best solution for now. She really hopes no more person know that Claire's father is Klaus. Elena signed, she knew Caroline is so stubborn, this would be the only way to keep her safe.

"Come on! It's a girls night! Let's have some fun!" Elena tried to cheer up Caroline. Bonnie chuckled at Elena's words. Elena threw some popcorn at Caroline and made her yelling and giggling.

 _"Maybe I should tell Klaus later...God, how could this happen? What can I do? How long will Claire stay?"_ Caroline thought inwardly. She wanted to keep Claire safe and stay with her for longer, but at the same time, she wanted Claire could go back to the future as soon as possible before Katherine caused any harm to her. It's like a tug of war in her mind, and she couldn't make up her mind to choose any side.

The night still young. Bonnie and Elena chatting with each other, the movie still on, she drank the soda, forced a smiled to cover her concern and worry. Finally, the girls night ended. Bonnie and Elena hugged and kissed in the each other's cheeks before they left.

/

Caroline went back to her bedroom, took a shower, laid on her bed with a tank top and sports shorts. She stared at her cell phone, wondering if she should text Klaus to inform him about Katherine knew Claire. She signed out loud.

 _ **Katherine told everyone that you have a daughter. Bonnie and Elena knew it's Claire. I told them to keep this secret. Just be careful.**_

 _ **\- Caroline**_

She finally made up her mind to send the text. Majorly she was concerned about Claire's safety. But it will be cheated herself by telling that she doesn't care about Klaus' safety. The feeling of betraying her friends is like an iron bat striking your every single bone in your body. Maybe let Claire stay with them will be a better choice. They can protect her way better than she can.

She loves Claire. Even they didn't live together for a long time, but Claire made her feel like she actually has a family. Warm, joyful and bonding with each other. She made her see the other possibilities and the new different point of view. She wants to be stronger in order to protect her, and be a dutiful mother. But she can't be with both sides.

Caroline kept staring at her phone, checking if Klaus responds. Oddly, he didn't text back like he used to be. A crack sound of dried stick from the balcony made Caroline jump a little.

 _"God! Who is on the balcony?"_ She thought inwardly. She slipped out of her bed, tiptoed to the balcony, held a lamp in her left hand, opened the floor to ceiling window. Surprisingly, it's Klaus standing there, folded his hands in his lower back, with a mischievous smirk. The moonlight shone down on him, made it like a mysterious prince who's meeting his princess.

"What the hell are you here?" Caroline huffed. The image of an unknown burglar broke into her house made she terrified. And the

one who caused these just stood there with a charming smile.

"I got your message." Klaus raised his eyebrows with an innocent look. "I thought midnight-meeting is our thing." He smirked.

Then looked at Caroline from the top to the toe. _"She's so beautiful even she's in nightwear."_ He thought inwardly. Of course, he won't tell her, in case she punches him immediately.

"We don't have a thing." Caroline put her lamp down and spat out at Klaus.

"You can call me or text me instead of being here!" She couldn't believe he came here in the middle of the night. Since when it became a habit of his?

"Can I come in?" Klaus ignored Caroline's anger. Walked into her bedroom before she answered his question.

"No! Wait!" Caroline tried to stop him, but he's too strong to pull him out of her bedroom.

"I thought our Miss Mystic Fall do have some kind manner for guests." Klaus joked. Sitting at the edge of her bed, looking around her room.

" I thought a thousand-year-old man knew some manner of being a guest." She scoffed. "What on earth do you think you can come to some random girl's bedroom in the midnight.?" Caroline fought back. She's furious at him now, and he still had the mood to joke with her.

"You are not a random girl, love. You are the mother of my child, remember?" Klaus teased. He enjoyed her furious look, her cheeks turned pink and eyes glared at him widely.

Caroline took some deep breath, counted to ten, then said, "What do you want Klaus?" She tried not to yell at him or punch him. God, she's spare no efforts to restrain her eager to rub his smirk off his face.

"You want Claire to stay with me, don't you?" Klaus straight to the point. He knew Caroline won't tell her friends the whole truth, cause she cares about the little gang so much. Caroline took aback by Klaus' words.

 _"How could he know?"_ She thought inwardly, "Am I doing the right decision?" She asked herself again. But she didn't have another choice. She nodded slightly and slowly. Showing her hesitant and insure.

"I bet you don't tell them you are Claire's mother, am I wrong?" Klaus continued.

Again, Caroline was shocked by Klaus assumption. He is right. She didn't tell her friends. He knows that, and he knows her. She can't read Klaus' thoughts by his look, she didn't sure if he was angry or upset.

"Feeling ashamed?" Klaus muttered. He looked her into the eyes without any expression on his face and demanding her answer.

Caroline's mind went blank for the sudden question. _"Ashamed?"_ She asked herself mentally. _"No."_ She didn't feel ashamed. She didn't even feel guilty. _"Why?"_ That's the next question she asked herself. Her mind is in a mess now. She couldn't think wisely for this moment.

"I don't know. I..." She murmured. But it's loud enough for Klaus to hear. She avoided his sight. Not knowing what to say, the silence filled with the room.

 _Hurt._

She saw that in his eyes, buried deep under his navy blue eyes. It made her feel guilty. She had hurt him.

"Then why you don't have guts to admit it?" Klaus broke the awkward silence with the question. He calmly asked with an emotionless look, stood up and encountered against Caroline.

"Seriously?" Caroline huffed. She felt irritated. How can he accuse her is a coward?

"Because you killed most of my friends' families. And yet I still care about you! It makes me feel like I'm a traitor! But you still stick to your own damn way! How could you accuse me that?" She yelled back, thanks her mom was still at work, or the noise would definitely wake up her mother.

Klaus took aback by Caroline's confession. She said she cares about him. How could it be possible? No one outside his family cares about him. Not even his parents.

Caroline's widened, she now acknowledged what she just said. She said she cares about him. The secret buried deep inside her heart, she let it out because of her anger _._

 _"Damned it! Damned you, Caroline! How could you be so stupid!"_ She scolded herself inwardly. Seeing speechless Klaus standing still in her room, she didn't know what to do. The silence refilled the room. Their eyes fixed with each other, there's tension between them. Caroline's mind totally went blank, yet Klaus did too. Their hearts beating in the same rhythm, their gaze became more and more tension.

Caroline could tell there's a physical attraction between them. She wants him. So badly. But it's wrong. She can't sleep with her enemy. It's betrayal to her friends.

"She will be safe with me." Klaus made the first move by detaching from their close distance. Then he turned his heel toward the exit. He left his only these words before he left. The bedroom emptied by his leaving. As if there's nothing happened. And that made Caroline felt her heart tightened.

* * *

"What do you know?" A man asked directly. Obviously, he didn't have any patience.

"I know Klaus has a daughter. And we can use her to against him. The little gang got the white oak stakes. They can kill the originals." Katherine smirked. She knew he will come to ask for more information and team up with her.

"Who?" The man wondered. He didn't believe Katherine's words easily. She gave him a picture, showing that she's telling the truth. The man's eyes widen when he saw the picture.

"Great. I will make him pay for everything I had lost." The man clenched his fists. Katherine smirked mischievously. She knew she found a teammate. The game began.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

 **A/N : It's been a long time from the last update. I'm sorry, I still have some exam next week. So this chapter is a little short, I will write longer for next chapter. Hope you still like this story. Your reviews are my motives to continue this story. Thank you. =)**

* * *

Caroline laid on the bed, sleepless and anxious. She just told Klaus that she cares about him. That indirectly told him that she has a feeling for him. She's doomed. How could this happen? She thought she loved Tylor before she found he had cheated on her. He's the only few ones who weren't falling for Elena. They accompany each other through a lot, now he just said she's not enough for him. Again she was never enough for anyone.

But Klaus...He's different. He had done many horrible things. But he said he cares about her. He fancies her. And she can feel that Klaus does treat her as the special one. The feeling of being worthy, needed and is the one for somebody. Honestly, she is intrigued. But she knew there's a line that can't be crossed. The line between good and evil.

But recently, the line has been blurred. She can feel Klaus' humanity, even stronger than before. He cares about his family, well, in his own odd terms. He's hurt by other people's rejection. The same feeling she has experienced all the time. She doesn't want to admit it, but the truth is, they do have many in common. She knows something is different. The feeling scratched her heart day by day, forcing her to face it.

She checked up the clock, it's almost five in the morning. She signed. Buried her head into the pillow. There's still a few hours left. She tries to some rest, she really hopes she can.

* * *

Klaus sat in the armchair, gulping some expensive scotch. Caroline's words still had hovered around his head.

She cares about him.

He can see the honesty in her eyes, she is telling truth. He feels flattered, but also scared. No one had ever told him that. At least he didn't believe these words. Even his own family, his blood, after a thousand years of betraying, had taught him. The bloody lessons still engraved on his bones. But the baby vampire who is beautiful, strong and full of light, even though she can't see herself correctly, but he can. She's the light sprinkled into his darkness. He fancies her. No. It's deeper than fancy, to be precise. Some strange feeling running deep through his mind. It's strange but intrigued, that he starting to feel his long lost humanity.

"I've done your errand." Rebekah's voice snapped Klaus' thought. She dragged unconscious Damon along the hallway, threw him toward the living room.

"Take our little Salvatore to the dungeon. There's a child in our home, it's not appropriate for her to see such bloody scene." Klaus chuckled while seeing Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Is Claire still here?" Rebekah acknowledged the information in Klaus' words. She thought Caroline had taken her home.

"She will live with us from now on," Klaus explained. Rebekah felt ecstasy to hear that. She will have more time to be with her niece and didn't even care why the sudden change. She dragged Damon to the dungeon, locked him under the basement, waited for Klaus to squeeze out what he needs to know from his mouth.

* * *

 _-The next day-_

"Do you see Damon? He didn't answer the phone." Stefan hung up the unanswered phone and frowned. Though his brother is an ass, at least he answered the phone. Something is wrong.

"No. I've tried to call him, he didn't answer either." Elena seemed worried. Damon never missed her call without a reason.

"I asked Matt, he said he had seen Rebekah and Damon yesterday in Grill. They left together." Elena continued. Damon and Rebekah. She didn't like this. Why Damon and Rebekah be together?

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, Damon and Rebekah? That sounds not good.

"Maybe I know where he is." Stefan comforted Elena. She started to pace back and forth in the living. He patted her shoulder, tried to offer her some comfort.

* * *

Damon woke up, hissed for his broken neck, he tried to rob but only found he was tied by chains. Both his legs and arms were tied. The surroundings are like a dungeon, a simple bed, an iron gate, blood stains all around the walls.

The last thing he remembered is that he was drinking in the Grill, then the Original Barbie came to him to join him. Well, flirt a little. Then he was going to head home...

"Shit! Did I just got kidnapped?" Damon cursed. What the hell does she want? A male voice snapped his thought. And of course, he knew this familiar sound, the damn hybrid.

"What do you want, Klaus." Damon huffed, being very irritated

"Hello mate," Klaus walked in with an evil smirk. "I thought you and your little precious doppelganger go well together. Does she switch to another brother again?" He taunted at Damon. Ignored how irritative Damon got.

"Well, why you kidnap me here since I'm not the certain blonde baby vampire." Damon scoffed impatiently. Klaus' face hardened when he implies the blonde baby vampire which makes him disturbed.

"Some little birds told me you and your pathetic gang come up another plot to take me down, " Klaus paused, looked at Damon whose eyes widen in little shock. Klaus chuckled, why do these stupid young vampires always thought he's easy to defeat? He is the most powerful creature in the world, the powerful Original Hybrid.

"and I know you got the white oak stakes, so I think we can make some deal." Klaus continued, "hand me the stakes and I would let you go, alive." he raised his eyebrows, seeing Damon was so pissed that he has upper hand.

"Why would I do that?" Damon hissed.

"Maybe I'll leave your precious doppelganger live in peace," Klaus smirked, plus since the doppelganger was a vampire, her blood was useless to him.

"How will I know you don't break your own words. I give you the stakes, you need to leave this town. For eternity." Damon bargained. He saw there's rage in Klaus' eyes, but he didn't lashes out. He didn't know why. Since he can't make more hybrid, why bother him staying in this small town, going after Elena. Wait, maybe not for Elena, but for certain baby vampire.

"You really think you can bargain with me?" Klaus chuckled, "I've wondered how long do your gang find out you've disappeared." he teased, seeing Damon glared back but stayed in silent.

/

"Klaus, where is Damon?" Stefan rushed into the mansion, seeing nobody was in there. He shouted for the answer, knowing Klaus is the top suspect who most likely to kidnap people.

"Well, what do I own the pleasure. Need your drink?" Klaus smirked., holding a glass of scotch.

"Where is Damon?" Stefan stepped forward to Klaus, asking in anger. He knew Klaus would come after them after they had killed his brother and he also had known they've got the white oak stakes.

"Why should I know? Doesn't he hanging around with your little doppelganger?" Klaus answered with an innocent look. Stefan didn't buy that, now he is sure Damon was captive by Klaus.

"What do you want? Do you want the stakes in exchange for Damon?" Stefan frowned. Seeing Klaus chuckled, he couldn't tell what's in his mind. Does he guess wrong?

"I thought you're upset about he messed up with you and your doppelganger." Klaus took another sip of his alcohol. He saw Stefan frowned, not knowing what to say about his relation between Elena and his brother.

"Damon is my brother." Stefan signed and stated. Though they didn't go well recently, well maybe most of the time, Damon is still his brother. His only family left in the world, and he loves him.

"Well, I agree. Family above all. " Klaus chuckled, raised his glass and pointed at Stefan, "so, what's your little secret plot to against me?"

"We don't. We kept those stakes just for safety insurance, in case you go after Elena or anyone of us again." Stefan signed, waving his hands in the air to show his helpless. Actually, they don't come up with any plan yet.

"How do I know I can trust you. You know you've tried to kill me many times." Klaus said calmly. He like Stefan, they had a lot of fun in the 20's. The ripper Stefan was much funnier than this brooding ng Stefan. Now he's like a lost puppy chasing after Elena.

"We give you the stakes, you give Damon back." Stefan wants to make the deal work. He wants his brother back, he really doesn't know if Klaus would kill Damon or not. For the worst, if Klaus knew what Damon had done to Caroline, then Damon will definitely be doomed.

"Faire enough. Bring all of your stakes here, then I will give your brother back, in one piece." Klaus gulped down one last sip of his drink, with a vicious smile on his face.

* * *

"Do you want some ice cream?" Rebekah asked, seeing her niece is having her milkshake happily, with a satisfied smile on her face, she couldn't help but want to offer more food that will make she happy. She is so innocent, so pure. Reminding her of her human life.

"Can I have more ice cream?" Claire asked again, not sure if she hears wrong. "Yes! Thank you, auntie Bekah! I love you!" Claire said with a huge smile on her face. Her mom will never allow her to have many sweets or ice cream in one day. She always keeps the snacks away from her.

Caroline entered the Grill to have some drink, then she saw Claire and Rebekah were sitting inside the booth, she noticed Claire was having a milkshake, and there still other fires and desserts on the table.

"Rebekah, what are you doing?" She walked toward them, trying to stop Rebekah feeding Claire with junk food.

"Why are you doing here?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes, doubting why Caroline's intention.

"I see you and Claire here, and you're feeding her lots of junk food which isn't healthy for her." Caroline crosses her arms over her chest. She sat down beside Claire and stopped her from getting more unhealthy food.

"I don't see anything wrong. You just overreacted." Rebekah shrugged. Didn't care what Caroline had said.

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked again. She knew Caroline always play her brother like a puppy, wrapped him around her finger, but this won't work on her.

"I came here to get some drink and seeing you here. Nothing happened." Caroline knows she and Rebekah were never friend before, but she is Clair's aunt, she wants to make peace, for Claire. "And why are you here?" She asked she thought Clare would be with Klaus.

"We've gone shopping today. Nik is busy with his business, he told me to take care of Claire today." Rebekah answered carelessly.

"Well... How is your brother..." Caroline asked shyly, she hurt him last night and not hear him since then.

"Since when you care about my brother? Is that your another plot?" Rebekah can see Nik fell in love with this baby vampire, and he gets soft since then. But she won't let the baby vampire hurt him again, he's been through a lot.

"No! I just... I... I think I need to talk to him. It's about... about Claire." Caroline felt nervous, she can't come up with a better excuse than Claire.

"What's wrong about Claire?" Rebekah seemed worried. "Tell me everything now!" She leaned toward Caroline, trying to force her to tell the truth. Caroline went blank for a few seconds, she didn't acknowledge that Rebekah cares much about Claire. She feels glad that they accept Claire as a family. But Rebekah is a little overreacted now.

"Nothing big. Just Elena and Bonnie knew Claire is Klaus' daughter. Katherine just showed up and told everyone Klaus has a daughter." Caroline told what had happened in the Salvatore's, including Katherine's intention to get Claire involved in her plan.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rebekah listened to Caroline's explanation, knowing why Claire suddenly live with them now. Seems that the baby vampire is telling the truth, but why? Doesn't she's with the little gang?

"I want Claire to be safe. She is my daughter." Caroline stated clearly and firmly. She knew they've tried to kill each other many times, but this time is different. She didn't want Claire to get involved in this mess. "Hey! You have enough sweets today." She noticed Claire was trying to grab another cookie from the plate, she stopped her before she could reach it.

"Maybe it's time to choose your side. Your pathetic gang will definitely use Claire to against Nik. You can talk to Nik yourself." Rebekah raised her eyebrows, seeing Caroline became embarrassed when she mentions her brother. Something definitely happened between them. "If you break his heart, I will break you into pieces." She threatened.

* * *

"Klaus and I have a deal, we use the white oak stakes exchange with Damon," Stefan told Elena, and comforted her that Damon's still alive. But she still sobbing.

"What if Klaus doesn't keep his words?" Jeremy sat beside Elena, patting her shoulder tried to give some comfort.

"I will keep two stakes, and give him the rest. He doesn't know how many stakes we have." Stefan pulled the rug aside, removed the piece of wood of the floor, it's a hidden space where the stakes been kept. He took out nine stakes, threw them into a huge black bag, left two stakes inside the same place, then covered the rug on the same place.

"Take care of your sister, I will be right back." Stefan took the bag, then heading to the Mikaelson's.

"It will be fine." Jeremy comforted Elena. "Take some rest, I'm sure Stefan and Damon will right back soon." He convinced her to take a nap since Damon was missing, she didn't get rest.

"Fine. Wake me up as soon as they are back." Elena knew Jeremy was worried about her, and she didn't want to upset her dear brother. She took his advice, headed upstairs and took some rest.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N : Thanks for everyone who reads this story! I think Klaus and Caroline have some progress, and I don't think Caroline would just fall in love with Klaus all of sudden. There will be some incidents for their bonding. Hope you like this chapter, leave me a review and let me know if you like it or not. =)**

* * *

Caroline's standing on the porch of the Mikaelson's. Feeling her heart pumping in her chest, she feels nervous. What's she going to say? Telling him that she shouldn't say that and she doesn't feel ashamed for being his daughter's mother? But how could she explain that she didn't dare to tell her friends that she's the mother of his child? What Klaus had accused her was right. She's in a dilemma, between Claire, Klaus, and her friends. She knows someday they will use Claire to against Klaus if she continues to stay here. But she wants Claire to be safe and happy. " _God! Why is everything so difficult?_ _"_

While Caroline still struggling with herself, the door opened.

"How long do you plan to stand here?" Rebekah had her arms crossed over her chest, raised her eyebrows looking at the Blonde and vampire who had stood on the porch for a while.

Caroline smile shyly. Her heart totally went blank, not knowing what to do. "Is Klaus and Claire home?" She asked.

"They're in Nik's studio." Rebekah stood aside a little, let Caroline entered the mansion. She pointed out the way to Klaus' studio then vanished.

Caroline followed the direction that Rebekah pointed. There's a wooden door there. The whole mansion was quiet. This makes Caroline more nervous. She didn't even know if she should knock on the door or just called Klaus' name. Finally, she decided to knock on the door, after all, it's polite and suits the manner.

"Klaus...?" She called his name, not sure if he would let her enter his studio or not. She grabbed the doorknob, struggling between to push the door or just wait for Klaus' answer.

"Just come in love," Klaus answered, "what do I owe the pleasure to have you here," he smirked. Seeing the beautiful woman he loves standing in front of him, he truly felt surprised.

"Well... just here to check on Claire. Is everything all right?" Caroline shoved her hands in jean pockets, trying hard to remain cool.

"We're just sketching. She's quite talented." Klaus handed Caroline some of Claire's work. She walked toward them. Claire was doing her landscape sketching, Klaus just sat across her and looking his daughter stretching.

"That would definitely inherit from you. I can barely draw a simple object perfectly, not to mention sketch." Caroline giggled while saw Claire's works.

"It's not that hard. You can try." Klaus encouraged her, handed her a pencil, guided her to sit next to him. Caroline smiled, used the pencil to point at Klaus.

"Don't even try to persuade me." She enjoyed this moment and this caring and charming Klaus. He only shrugged with his innocent lost puppy eyes. She had seen this side of him before, and she actually likes it.

"Come on! Take a chance, I dare you." Klaus encouraged with his trade mischievous smirk.

"Is that called flirting?" Claire looked at both her parents, asking with an innocent tone. She had heard the word _flirt_ from Kol before, but she still can't get the conception.

"Where do you learn this word?" Caroline couldn't believe why an eight-year girl would know what does flirt mean. Klaus remained in silence, noticing Caroline pretended to be surprised by Claire's question instead of denying that they're flirting.

"Uncle Kol!" Claire answered with excitement, uncle Kol always the funny one. "he also said you're like crazy bunnies. But you are not bunnies, you're wolves!" she really confused by Kol's comment for long. Caroline blushed when she got the hidden meaning and Klaus just laughed.

"Oh geez! What does Kol teach you?" Caroline buried her face under her palms.

"What does uncle Kol mean?" Claire still stick to the question, she's been confused for long, but no one answered her yet.

"Well... maybe Kol feel your dad and I are cute, just like little furry bunnies." Caroline tried her best to make this question pass smoothly. But Claire still looks a little confused, she doesn't buy her mother's answer. Caroline knows her answer didn't convince her, so she tried to switch the topic, "Okay... What do you sketch? Can I see that?" She leaned toward Claire, tried to get close to see her work clearly. Klaus let out a laughter, seeing Caroline talking the nonsense and trying to switch the topic, the typical reaction of an embarrassed parent when a child asked something inappropriate.

"Well... sweetheart, you know, when bunnies are in estrus, they become very fond of... procreate their offspring." Klaus sat beside Caroline, had his arms crossed over his chest, and explained with an understanding smirk. Caroline glares at him, her facial expression is like screaming _"Seriously? How can you say that? She is just a child! Do NOT tell her so much information!"_

"Ewww!" Claire made a face. "Are they always in estrus?" She feels her impression of lovely bunnies is totally destroyed by her father's explanation. Bunnies suppose to be cute, tender and cleaver!

"Well..." Klaus was going to answer the question, but he was interrupted by Caroline. She punched his arm as a warning, demanding him to shut up with her action.

"Honey, can you get some juice for me? I think I'm a little thirsty. " Caroline smiled at her daughter, finding an excuse to let Claire leave the studio for few minutes. Claire nodded, jumped out down her chair, ran to the kitchen to get the juice.

"Seriously? What are you doing?" Caroline ensured that Claire went far enough and wouldn't hear their conversation, then she punched Klaus again. She can't believe what Klaus had taught her innocent girl.

"She will figure out one day, it's a matter of time." Klaus didn't see the problem, he shrugged nonchalantly and his trade smirk still on his face.

"No! Do you know if you continue to answer her question, she might ask you how do bunnies procreate their offspring?" Caroline raised her voice, trying to get Klaus' attention, letting him know how serious it is.

Klaus just kept laughing, the genuine laughter that he doesn't show to others. Caroline looked at him, secretly she likes his genuine smile, it's boyish, charming and carefree. She always knows he is handsome and has a sexy accent. _"Damn! Why does he look so good?"_ Caroline cursed herself inwardly for almost forgot to scold him instead of laughing with him.

"It's not funny!" She glared at Klaus with her pointy finger.

"I know! I know!" Klaus tried to be serious as Caroline wanted him to be, but he only succeeded in repress his laughter, a wide grin still on his face.

"Them stop laughing!" Caroline felt a little annoyed by his reaction. How could an as-old-as-dinosaurs vampire be so childish?

Now Klaus felt Caroline's anger, but he couldn't resist smiling, cause she totally focuses on the wrong point. "Well...love, not that I'm complaining, but I think you shouldn't be angry about bunnies, " he leaned toward Caroline, almost whispered in her ear, "I think Kol was referring _us_ like crazy bunnies, which means..." his words made Caroline blushed again. She could feel his warm breath hovered around her ear, it made it shiver from the bottom of her spine.

"Keep dreaming." Caroline's eyes fixed on Klaus' eyes, neither of them broke the connection. She tried to fight back, but still fail. Klaus' piercing stare made her nervous, every time when she wants to fight back, _"Oh! His stupid mind game!"_ she cursed inwardly, somehow he always finds a way to win this game.

"How do you know that I'm already dreaming?" Klaus said with a wide mischievous grin. He saw Caroline's cheeks redden like a lobster.

"Seriously? You...you fantasized me...and...you?" Caroline stammered, she was too shy to complete her sentence. What did Klaus just said? Her cheeks are still as red as a lobster.

"What are you talking about? I'm dreaming about our dancing at the Mikaelson ball. Looks someone has a dirty mind." He laughed again, pretended to be innocent. He knew what came across her mind, and honestly, he did it on purpose. Caroline groaned, knowing that Klaus was just teasing. Before she tried to fight back, Claire had come back with a glass of juice in her hand.

"Mommy! Here you are!" Claire ran toward Caroline in excitement, handed her a bottle of juice as then she jumped on Klaus' lap. Caroline is surprised by her action. Since when they get along so well?

"Daddy! I want to learn painting!" She waved her hands in the air in order to draw her father's attention. She pointed at the watercolor and brushes. Now she has found something new, they've been sketching for few hours, though it's fun, she wants to try something fresh.

"As you wish, darling." Klaus smiled. Claire's glad to hear that, she kissed her father's cheek. Klaus' eyes widened in shock, he didn't expect that happened.

"Watch out your dress, don't get the watercolor in your clothes." Caroline giggled, seeing Klaus was intimidated by Claire's affection for her own father, that must be strange for him. She knew Klaus didn't connect to people, and that's why he's so lonely for all time.

Claire nodded, jumped down from Klaus' lap, started to grab the brush and learn how to use the watercolor. She's totally indulged in it. She likes to paint with watercolor than a sketch with pencil. Caroline and Klaus just watching Claire sat on the floor and using her newfound watercolor.

"You freak out when she kissed you, don't you?" Caroline joked. She can even saw the little flush on his cheeks. That is definitely new to her. The Big Bad Wolf blushed!

"I do not freak out. I'm the Original Hybrid, the most powerful creature in the world." Klaus spat back firmly. He doesn't like to show his weakness if he has one.

"Yet you intimidated by a little girl." Caroline knew that Klaus is just bluffing. She can't help but smile. He softens since he had spent more time with Claire. And she can tell that Claire loves her father very much. Maybe it's a good thing, for both of them. Both of them just looked at Claire playing and painting with her watercolor.

Klaus broke the comfortable silence first, "All I want is a family..." Klaus murmured in low voice, he grabbed Caroline's forearm and stroked with his thumb unconsciously, showing his insecurity. She sensed it, also felt utterly surprised by his sudden confession.

"She loves you. She loves you very much, I'm sure of it." She comforted him. She doesn't sure what is Klaus' concern, maybe he's still on his trust issue?

"She will be better without me..." Klaus indulged in his sorrow, he's been alone for a thousand years, especially being one of a kind. Mikael had hated him, his own mother wanted to kill him, his siblings betrayed him, how could he possibly trust anyone but himself. Still, he wondered why Claire can trust him and love him so easily? But he had done so many terrible things, and he didn't regret at all, cause that's why he has survived through all these years.

"No child will be better without his or her parents," Caroline turned to him, looked straight into his eyes, "you love her, don't you? That's enough. You are a good father." She stated firmly. She didn't know why Klaus would suddenly open up to her, but it's a good start to connect with people.

"How do you know?" Klaus frowned, he wondered why Caroline has such good faith in him.

"Because I said so." She smiled. The comfortable silence continued until the doorbell rang. Klaus answered the door, Caroline stayed in the studio with Claire.

/

Stefan stood outside the door with a black bag in his hand. He hopes Klaus won't find out he kept two stakes behind. while he was waiting for someone to answer the door, he saw Caroline's car was parked in the garage. He raised his eyebrows, _"Is_ _that_ _Caroline_ _'s car_ _? Why would she come here?"_ Not until he figured out an answer, the door opened.

"Hello rippah, please come in," Klaus said with his trade teasing smirk. Stefan walked by him and went into the house. He threw the bag onto the floor.

"Now release Damon." He demanded, in case Klaus might change his mind and break their deal. Elena had been crying over and over again for worrying about Damon. And he also worried about his brother too. Maybe he is not Damon's biggest fan, precisely he was pissed by him for most of the time, but he is still his brother. The only family he has left.

"Don't be so hurry Stefan, do you want some drink?" Klaus poured himself a glass of alcohol and asked.

"Don't beat around the bush," Stefan walked toward him with his arms folded across his chest, "I've brought what you want, now release Damon."

" How can I trust you that you don't keep some stakes behind? How many stakes inside the bag?" Klaus smirked, seeing Stefan's face went blank for a few seconds. He's right. Little rippah doesn't be honest. He had drained Damon till the all vervain out his system and compelled him to tell how many stakes do they have.

"Don't play the game with me rippah. Bring the rest of stakes, " he took a sip of his drink, and raised his eyebrows with a fake grin, "then we can talk about your beloved brother. Does dear Elena still crying over her little boyfriend?" He teased and hit Stefan's nerve on purpose. Stefan growled in frustration, Klaus is too smart to be fooled.

"Stefan? Why are you here?" Caroline held an empty bottle in her hands. She was out for recycling the trash, and she saw Stefan, that's out of her expectation.

"Caroline...? I was going to ask you the same question too." Stefan didn't surprise Caroline's appearance, but he still doesn't know the reason.

Caroline's mind went blank when Stefan asked her the question, "I...I...was her to...," she stammered, not knowing how to tell her best friend the truth. She knew Stefan is not the judgmental person, but she wasn't ready yet. Stefan saw her hesitation, he didn't want to push her.

"I'm here for Damon. Klaus held him captive." Stefan shortly explained why he's here.

Caroline's eyes widened why she heard what Stefan had said. "Seriously?" She glared at Klaus, "why did you do that?" she questioned him.

Klaus groaned in annoyance. Apparently, he didn't want Caroline to intervene in this. He has his plan, a plan to protect his family. And he didn't care the consequences. "Do you think that I'm stupid enough to let your little gang fool around with the White Oak stakes?" Klaus scoffed.

Stefan looked at both of them, he can feel something just happen between them, cause they look like a couple fighting over some trivial things. It's strange to see his best friend and his onetime friend having a spat like that. He knew Klaus is obsessed with Caroline, so they take the advantage of it, but he doesn't know they're real. He feels amused, he hadn't seemed this Klaus for long.

"And why didn't you tell me? It's wrong to force people to do what you want." Caroline folded her arms across her chest, "Did you torture him?" she kept questioning Klaus.

He growled again, he didn't need and didn't want to explain himself. "Well, love, actually I can. And I need to." HE chuckled. No one dares to speak to him like that, most of them ended up dead.

Caroline scoffed, "so what do you want?" she totally ignored Stefan, "the stakes?" And Klaus nodded slightly.

She turned to Stefan and said, "how come I'm out of this?" Now she turned to question Stefan, she thought they are best friends. Why he kept this from her?

Stefan signed. He knew how stubborn Caroline is. "I can explain to you on our way back." he shrugged. He also saw Klaus raised his eyebrows, amused.

"You should be quick, the older Salvatore is waiting." Klaus teased. Stefan's face hardened.

"Don't you dare!" Caroline scolded with a pointy finger, "We have a lot to talked after this." She narrowed her eyes, still angry at him. She grabbed Stefan's arm, dragged him toward the garage. Stefan silently observes them, _"Maybe we need a long talk after this."_ he mentally took a note.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N : It's over 100 following! It's so amazing! Thank you so much! Your reviews are the motive to continue this story! I have two charter in this chapter, I can say they're important and relate to Caroline's identity. Hope you like this chapter! =)**

* * *

Caroline's tapping on the steering wheel, it's an awkward silence in the car. She didn't know how to start the conversation about what had happened in the Mikaelson's. Stefan didn't push her either, he remained in silence, waiting for Caroline to take the first step.

"Why does Klaus kidnap Damon?" Caroline tried to break the ice, she picked up the topic that she considered it's easier to start with.

"The night we killed Finn, Klaus knows we have the White Oak stakes, he wants to destroy them all." Stefan shrugged. Caroline still focused on the road and listened to Stefan.

"So...do you guys have another plan to kill Klaus?" Caroline asked dryly, it's not the first time that they tried to murder Klaus, but it never success once.

"No...I prefer to keep those stakes as a safety insurance, in case Klaus goes after us one day. But I don't think Damon would listen to me." Stefan smirked bitterly. He understood that Damon has feelings for Elena, and he will protect her by any means, even sacrifice others.

Caroline scoffed, "ya...not a surprise. He will do everything for Elena." she paused for seconds, struggling if she should continue or not, "You know...I never like Damon. I don't know why Elena would choose him over you! I mean...you and Elena, epic! Damon and Elena just...ew!" she made a face disgusted.

Stefan chuckled for Caroline's comment. "We can't choose whom we fall in love with, can we?" Stefan answered in a bittersweet tone.

Caroline signed out loud, "That's why I learn how to tolerate Damon, for Elena and you." She glanced at Stefan for seconds, then focused back on the road.

Stefan looked back, "Thank you Care, but seriously you don't have to. He is an ass and I know what he had done." he signed, "I totally understand if you don't forget him." he patted on her shoulder, tried to show his support.

Caroline silenced for almost a minute. Then finally talked, "He never apologized for what he had done when I was human..."

Her voice cracked a little, those memories were the most terrible thing that she would never want to mention again. She remembered when she was human, she was shallow, silly and insecure, but she didn't deserve for what Damon had done to her. But no one had ever stood up for her, her own mother even became a friend of his. She had tried hard to move on with it, but every time when she saw how Damon treat Elena, it reminded her of those unforgettable days. How pathetic she was.

"No one deserves that. You deserve better Caroline." Stefan looked at his best friend who had been hurt by his own brother, and he didn't do anything for her, he felt so guilty. "I'm so sorry for what Damon had done." he apologized sincerely. Caroline answered him with a smile. They silenced for a moment, the atmosphere was down and depressed. Stefan tried to distract Caroline in case she kept thinking those memories.

"So you got the big bad wolf wrapped around your little finger." Stefan wiggled his fingers and joked. He hasn't asked Caroline about what she and Klaus have happened yet. He's curious, maybe gossip a little. The most interesting thing is that he sees Caroline blush of his joke.

"I don't! Stop joking me!" Caroline retorted, pretending to be insulted. Stefan smiled, cocked his eyebrow, "Uh huh." he answered, but not buying Caroline's words. Clearly, she didn't acknowledge that she actually has power over Klaus.

Caroline groaned, "Seriously?" she looked at Stefan, "I'm not doing this with you." she cleared her throat, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Care, I can see you're happy around Klaus. And he acts differently around you." Stefan stated solemnly, "You deserve to be happy. If Klaus makes you happy, I won't say anything about it." He had a shady past which caused his regret for his rest of life. He has no ground to judge Klaus, they are all the same, they're all monsters. But if he does want Caroline to be happy.

"I...I don't know. I..." Caroline understood what Stefan was trying to say, but she couldn't deal with it right now. "I mean he is a massive murderer, he had done many horrible things, how can I be with someone like him?" she honestly petrified by the idea of being together with Klaus. Wait! She even has that thought now?

"We all had done terrible things, Care. I was a ripper, remember?" Stefan knew Caroline's concern. She was afraid of her own feelings. "I had killed many people, drained their blood then ripped their heart out of the chest." he indulged in his own memories, the reckless time which he enjoyed being a ripper. Until he met Lexi, she changed him into a better person, helped him to control his blood thirst.

Caroline could see Stefan didn't like to talk about his past, and she couldn't get the point why he suddenly mentioned about it.

"The point is that maybe the only difference between us and Klaus is that we have some people we can trust, we can rely on." Stefan turned his face toward Caroline with a bittersweet smile. "And yet... You always find good in people." he smiled.

"I know...just... Not now. " Caroline signed, pondering about his words, "A lot of things happened, I can't do it right now." she signed out loud.

"You know you can always talk to me." Stefan knew he hadn't caught up on her for a while since he's busy saving his brother.

"Well..." Caroline was struggling if she should tell Stefan about Claire. She knew Stefan wouldn't judge her, and she needed to talk to someone about it, "do you remember there's a girl called Claire who stayed with me for a couple days?" she decided to tell Stefan the truth.

"You mean the lost child your mom found?" He vaguely remembered a girl who was lost and stayed with her for days. But he's not so sure because he only saw her for about two times maybe.

"Yes. And it happened to be Klaus' daughter." Caroline trying to cover her nervousness, but her voice still sounded a little strained.

"Well, I suppose that would be a good news, doesn't it?" Stefan frowned, there seemed no connection between their previous topic.

"Yes...and the problem is..." Caroline pulled over the side of the road, took a deep breath then continued, "I'm the mother of Klaus' daughter." she turned her face to Stefan, waiting for his reaction.

"Wait, vampires can't procreate. And you're not even 20, the girl at least six or seven years old, how could you be her mother?" Stefan frowned, logically speaking, that's impossible.

"That's a long story, just for short, Claire was sent from the future by magic, and I don't know why I can have a child either." Caroline shrugged, she felt relieved. She had kept this secret for long, and finally told someone she could trust.

Stefan pondered for seconds, organizing his word, "You always want a family, don't you? I suppose you will be happy about that." then he asked carefully, "Then what's bothering you?" He did not want to upset her. He's truly happy for his best friend.

Caroline isn't surprised by Stefan's reaction. He's always a rational and none-judge mental person, that's why she told him her secret among all of her friends.

Though she still feels appreciated for his support. "Doesn't it makes me like a traitor? I... I mean Elena, Bonnie and even Damon hate Klaus... I..." she started rambling.

"Hey! It's ok. You will be a great mother! There's nothing wrong with that. It's Klaus who did that terrible thing, not you." Stefan cut off Caroline's rambling and soothed her panic. "They will come around someday, Care. We are your friends, we want you happy." he patted her shoulder. Caroline answered with a small smile. She dropped Stefan at his house then straight back home. She needed some time alone to worked things out.

* * *

It's been a long time since the last time they escaped from New Orleans. They built and ruled this city before Mikael came. It's the first time after he became a vampire he felt truly happy, being together with all his family. And everything was destroyed by Mikael.

Elijah stood at the crossroads of the French Quarter, indulging in his memories. His phone buzzed and snapped him out of his thought. It's a text from the witch who gave him this clue to New Orleans. He followed the location in the text to a bookstore, it looks small and old, and not many people stop by. He checked the surroundings before he entered.

"What can I help you?" A woman asked. She looks like at her mid-forties with brown hair and creamy skin.

"I'm looking for Evangeline. May I ask you if she's here?" Elijah asked politely. Wondering if the address was correct or not. The bookstore looked normal.

"May I ask why you looking for her?" The woman smiled, she didn't answer him directly.

"I need a favor from her." Elijah didn't go further, he didn't trust the woman yet, so there's no need to risk his family by telling more information.

"I'm Evangeline. You can call me Evan. What can I help you?" She smiled, she knew he's a vampire, a powerful one, as soon as he entered her store.

"Hello, my name is Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson. I believed you may hear me before." Elijah unbuttoned his suit, shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know you're a powerful witch, I need a favor, would you help me?" he had searched around the world for many witches, but not many had ever heard the time travel spell, even a few of them had heard about it, they weren't powerful enough to cast it.

Evangeline tilted her head a little, she heard about the Originals before, if they need help, that must be something very tricky and dangerous. "Why don't you tell me what kind of favor do you need?" she answered.

"Do you ever hear about time travel spell?" Elijah directed to the question, he had wasted too much time in searching.

"I do. And I believe time travel spell was forbidden. Not only it required a lot of power to cast it, but also dangerous for the one who traveled through time." Evangeline frowned. Though she's from one of the original witch bloodlines (and also the most ancient one), she wouldn't cast the spell because it may change the past and of course, unbalanced the nature.

"Can you do the spell?" Elijah felt relieved when he heard Evangeline knew the spell, maybe she could help his family.

"I can. But I won't." She smiled, "Why would you want..." Evangeline was cut off by a younger female voice by sudden.

"Mom! Jackie asked me when do we go to Mysterious Fall?" A young brunette walked into the store, not noticing there's someone inside. As soon as she noticed, she found out he's a vampire, she frowned. Why would a vampire inside her mother's store? They've been a low-key, hiding their identity as witches.

Elijah, on the other hand, was stunned by the young woman. She reminds him of Katherine, but there's different between them. Katherine's cunning and good at manipulating with her charm, but the young woman seems kind-hearted and brave. Also, he didn't miss out what did the miss just said, she said Mysterious Fall, and he assumed she was referred to as Mystic Fall, where also his destination.

Evangeline's face hardened when her daughter accidentally spilled the beans about Mystic Fall, "you talked too much, Anastasia." she scolded. And the young woman pouted, she knew she made a mistake, and she glared at the unwelcome visitor who caused her mother's scold. Elijah chuckled quietly as she glared at him.

"I assumed you also referred to Mystic Fall, didn't it?" Elijah cleared his throat, broke the awkward silence. "I think we have the same destination, we can take the flight, I hope you could at least talk to my brother after we arrive." He offers a free flight to both ladies, hoping they would accept it. But their reactions were out of his to assumption.

The young woman named Anastasia looked panic and irrational, and Evangeline looked much calmer but also tried to hide her worry behind.

"I thought that pony town was vampire-free." Anastasia turned to her mother questioning.

"Don't be rude, Anastasia. This is Elijah Mikaelson, and Mr. Mikaelson this is my daughter Anastasia." Evangeline briefly introduced each other. Elijah nodded to Anastasia, and she answered with a slight smile them turned away. And that totally caught Elijah's attention.

"I believe Mystic Fall used to be supernatural-free but not anymore now," Elijah answered Anastasia's question instead of her mother. "My family also reside there now," he added. "May I ask whom would you visit?" Evangeline and Anastasia looked at each other, wondering if they could trust Elijah or not.

"Caroline. Do you know her?" Evangeline answered she remembered Mystic Fall is a small town with a few populations. Maybe he knew Caroline, and that would save them a lot t of time to search for her and catch up on her life in there.

"As Caroline Forbes?" Elijah would admit that he's a little surprised for knowing that two powerful witches are seeking a baby vampire who his brother is in love with. "I know Miss Forbes, but just an only acquaintance. My brother would know much more about her than I do," he explained as both Evangeline and Anastasia frowned, seems they don't like the idea of Caroline involved with vampires.

"May I?" Evangeline reached out her hand and implied to hold Elijah's. He hesitated, not knowing what would the witch's intention, but he reached out to her in the end, it's the only way to gain their trust.

Evangeline closed her eyes for quite a few seconds, then she seemed petrified, she opened her eyes rapidly with a gasp. Elijah was wondering what did she just do and what caused her such panic. The only thing he knew was that Evangeline finally agreed to come with him and offered their help without any explanation. Anastasia seemed also confused, but she didn't ask her mother immediately right in front of Elijah. All of sudden, Elijah's phone vibrated in his pocket, "Excuse me." he excused himself and picked up the phone.

"What have you seen?" Anastasia was curious about what he mother had seen through Elijah's memories. What intrigued her was the horrified expression on Evangeline's face.

"Caroline has a daughter, the father is the original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. The worse thing is that she's a vampire now." Evangeline signed, she didn't expect that happened. She left Caroline there because she thought Mystic Fall would be supernatural-free, and that would make sure Caroline grow up as a human safely. Now everything was out of planned. They needed to fix it. "We should go to Mystic Fall," she stated.

Anastasia growled in frustration, "I've told you that would be a bad idea for leaving Caroline in some unknown pony town." She wanted to continue but was stopped by her mother as Elijah finished his phone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we had an emergency. I'll fly back to Mystic Fall today, would you join me?" Elijah received the phone call, apparently, Niklaus was on the edge of slaughtering the whole town, he needed to be back as soon as possible.

"Sure. We would go with you. Let me get the necessities." Evangeline answered, though she didn't know what had happened, they would pay Mystic Fall a visit sooner or later.

"Good. Thank you for helping me." Elijah nodded as an appreciation. Evangeline gave him a smile as an answer, then she went upstairs to pack up, leaving Elijah and Anastasia alone there.

"What's wrong? You seem worried." Anastasia asked. She knew Elijah's an original vampire, she heard the original family before. They're strong, invincible, immortal and dangerous. What would cause an original such trouble?

"My niece was kidnapped. I need to go back before my brother decided to slaughter the whole town." Elijah signed slightly. Anastasia's eyes widened as she heard what Elijah said.

"Sorry about that. We will help you to find her." Anastasia smiled slightly, trying to soothe the intense. Elijah smiled back an answer.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N : Hi everyone, it's been a long time since last update, I hope you still remember this story. I still have some exams this month, but I would tried to update soon as I can. Hope you like this chapter. Leave your review and tell me if you like it or not. =**

 **0**

* * *

Stefan walked into the living room, seeing Elena still sat on the sofa waiting for his news. Seeing he coming home alone, she became worried.

"Klaus won't let Damon go, will he?" Elena asked quietly. Though she already knew the answer.

"He knew we left two stakes. He wants them all." Stefan signed. He left no choice but to give the rest of stakes to Klaus. He pulled the furry rug aside and flipped one of the wooden floors where the same spot he put the stakes. Then he found out it's empty inside. The two stakes were gone.

"Do you take the stakes, Elena?" Stefan turned to Elena, only saw the confused look on her face. "It's gone. Someone took the stakes," he stated.

Elena started to panic, "Who? I only took a short nap, who would break into the house and take it?" Elena confused, then she occurred, "Jeremy." she whispered. He's the only one still down here after she took a nap. But why?

"Call him," Stefan said. And he took out his phone and called Bonnie.

"He doesn't pick up my calls." Elena cried, her only brother is missing now. Why would he take the stakes? Does he plan something?

"Bonnie says she didn't meet Jeremy either." Stefan signed. He tried to call Matt and got the same answer as Bonnie.

* * *

After dropped Stefan at the boarding house, Caroline arrived home feeling exhausted. She tossed her keys into the bowl on the kitchen table, opened the fridge to grab some drink. As soon as she sat down to sip her drink, her phi e beeped. There's a text. She took out her phone to see who text her. It's from Klaus. It's a photo of a drawing by watercolors. The Little Red Riding Hood with golden braids and a big wolf with light-grey colored fur stood in the woods. It's drawn in cartoon style, and also cute. That may be Claire's work. Caroline smiled when she saw the picture. She saw the text below the picture.

 _Carrie says the little red riding hood is you. And I'm the big bad wolf. Do you teach her that? -Klaus_

Caroline laughed out loud seeing Klaus' complain.

 _I don't, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. Does your fur be light-grey?_

 _BTW the little red riding hood is cute! -Caroline_

Not for much seconds, she received the response from Klaus. She unlocked her phone to check it.

 _Are you interested in my wolf form? I can show you, all you need to do is ask. ;) -Klaus_

Caroline couldn't believe he still trying to flirt with her. Now, she does interested in his wolf form. She only knew Tyler's wolf form is dark brown, and she thought they may have the same color or lighter brown. "Wait! Why would I interesting in Klaus wolf form? Oh my God! This is insane!" Caroline thought inwardly. It's totally crazy.

 _How delusional you are! Is there any room in your house for your ego? -Caroline_

 _Don't fight your desire love. It's nothing to be ashamed. ;) -Klaus_

 _Ps: Claire says she misses you._

Caroline's heart melt when she saw that. Her little girl's sweet voice and lovely big eyes are always her soft spots.

 _I'm too smart to seduced by you. Tell her I miss her too. Where's she now? -Caroline_

She's out for dinner with Rebekah. -Klaus

Caroline was going to text Klaus back but interrupted by a new text from Elena.

 _Do you see Jeremy? He's missing! -Elena_

Caroline went blank for a second. She spent the afternoon in the Mikaelson's and she didn't see Jeremy either. Why is he missing?

 _No. Why is he missing? -Caroline_

 _I don't know! He took the stakes! I'm worried he's going to do something dangerous! -Elena_

"God! It's totally a mess now! Why would Jeremy take the stakes?" She thought. She's sure that Klaus has nothing to do with this because they spent the whole afternoon with Claire. Them who would take Jeremy?

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Jeremy asked, hiding behind the wall outside the Grill.

"Believe me! This is the best shot to get rid of Klaus." Tyler whispered to Jeremy. They've got the stakes, the next step is to get the bait.

Rebekah and Claire were having dinner in the Grill. Most of the food was for Claire for sure. Rebekah ordered a cheeseburger, a glass of orange juice, and a bunch of French fries for Claire.

"Do you want more?" Rebekah asked, seeing her niece enjoying her grease food and juice. The smile is so sweet.

"Thank you, auntie Bekah! But I'm full." Claire answered with a dimpled smile, just like her father.

"Okay, let's go home." Rebekah wiped Claire's mouth and hands with a wet wipe before leaving.

Rebekah holds Claire's hand and walked toward the parking lot outside the Grill together, all of the sudden male voice called her name, she turned around to figure out who's calling.

"Little Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Rebekah turned and found out Jeremy stood behind her, not knowing what his intention was.

"Where is Damon?" Jeremy asked, stepping a few steps closer.

Rebekah scoffed, "Pretty brave little Gilbert." she crossed her arms offer her chest and feeling impatient.

"I have the rest of the stakes." He said, catching Rebekah's attention.

"Why..." She's about to ask further questions, Tyler showed up from behind and snapped her neck in seconds. Claire's eyes widened for the sudden change.

Then Tyler tugged Claire on his shoulder against her willing and left quickly. Jeremy followed behind Tyler. She struggled to fight him, but Tyler's stronger than her, so she quitted. She knows they won't kill her yet, maybe just wait and see what's their next step.

Klaus was staring his phone for minutes and waiting for Caroline to text back since her last texts. Finally, his phone beeped, he unlocked the screen, there's a new text from Caroline.

 _Tell Rebekah not to feed Claire junk food! Jer is missing now, I'm going to look after Elena. -Caroline_

Klaus chuckled, she's so fierce and also loyal to her friend. He's about to text back, but a phone call from Rebekah suddenly interrupted. Doesn't she have dinner with Claire?

He picked up the phone, "What's wrong little sister?"

"Claire is gone!" Rebekah yelled in panic. Shit! Someone snapped her neck, and when she woke up, Claire was gone. Someone took her! Then she called Nik immediately.

Klaus growled, trying to tame his anger. He felt his blood was boiling when he heard Claire was gone. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Jeremy Gilbert took her! Someone snapped my neck and took her!" She shouted in tears, not knowing what to do. Damn! It's her fault. She missed someone was hiding behind to ambush.

"I'll call Elijah. Come home and tell me everything." Klaus spat out. Then he dialed the number to call Elijah. After a few rings, Elijah picked up the phone. Klaus didn't waste any seconds and straight to the point.

"Claire had been kidnapped." Klaus was still in anger. He clutched his cell phone and nearly crushed it.

"I'll be right back. I've found the witch who can help us. And don't do anything in rush." Elijah said calmly on the other side of the phone. Of course, he felt worried about his niece, but he needed to be calm as Klaus might act impulsive and Rebekah might be in a breakdown, someone needed to be calm and sort the things out.

He swore to himself he would kill everyone in this pathetic town if anything wrong with Claire, but he didn't tell Elijah that. "Fine. Just hurry to back here." he spat out his last word, then shoved his phone into his pocket.

* * *

"Elena stop! You're making me dazzling." Caroline raised her voice to stop Elena from kept pacing back and forth in the living room. Elena had been in pacing back and forth and crying since she got here.

"Where is Jer go? Oh my God! What if anything happens to him?" Elena cried, she sat beside Caroline and Caroline patted on her shoulder to comfort her. "I can't lose him! He's my brother! He is the only family I have!" she covered her face behind her palms and sobbing.

"He will be ok! We'll find him. Don't be panic." Caroline patted on Elena's shoulder to comfort her.

Stefan stood beside them, thinking the next step, " If we lose the stakes, we can't get Damon back." he frowned. Everything just went so complicated. He still didn't figure out why would Jeremy take those stakes? Elena cried louder when she heard Stefan. Caroline signed inwardly. Honestly, she didn't care much about Damn, cause he's not a good guy by any means, but she didn't want to see her best friend suffered from endless worry and tears.

Suddenly, someone broke the door and whooshed into the living room, lifted and choked Elena in a blink. The second Stefan figured out the intruder is Klaus, he managed to stop him but was pinned against the wall by another blonde original.

"Where is Jeremy Gilbert!" Klaus hissed, tightening his grip on Elena's throat.

"What are you doing Klaus?" Caroline shouted in anger, "Let her go!" she demanded. But Klaus didn't listen to her. He's furious and everyone in this room could tell that.

"What's wrong with you?" Caroline yelled again. She didn't know why Klaus sudden broke into the house and attempted to kill Elena, not to mention he's furious.

"Jeremy Gilbert took Claire. And he got the stakes!" Rebekah threw Stefan on the floor, crossed her arms over her chest and said. Caroline gasped and paled in disbelief. Stefan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe either.

"No more games. I ask one last time, WHERE IS JEREMY GILBERT!" Klaus yelled at her, his eyes turned yellow, the veins crawled underneath his skin.

Elena's mind went blank because she couldn't answer either. She didn't believe her brother would ever kidnap a child, what does he going to do? "I don't know!" she tried hard to spill out her word since Klaus was choking her throat. If Jeremy really kidnaps Klaus' daughter, that will be a complete suicide.

Caroline touched Klaus' arm, trying to soothe his temper. "Let her go. Killing Elena won't help." Klaus narrowed his eyes, threw her on the floor and causing Elena gasped in pain.

"Do you know where Jeremy might be?" Caroline asked again. She knew Elena's blind as they were, but there's still a tiny chance that she might know some clue. But Elena only shook her head slightly.

The whole room was now filled with tension, Klaus was on the edge of murdering Elena and Stefan; Stefan, on the other hand, was trying to protect Elena from Klaus' wrath. Rebekah was also in anger, she glared at Elena, the backstabbed, annoying doppelganger.

Caroline paced back and forth around the living room, she's definitely anxious about Claire's safety. How could this happen? She thought to stay with the Originals would be safe enough for her. But the fact proved she thought wrong.

To everyone's relieved, Klaus phone vibrated, he took out the oboe and checked out who's calling. Elijah's name was on the screen, he picked up the phone.

"We will arrive soon Niklaus, how's everything going?" Elijah informed his brother about his arrival.

"We don't know where they kept Claire," Klaus said in low voice, " and they got the rest white oak stakes." his jaw hardened. They not only captive his daughter but also got the weapon to kill his family and himself. He looked around the room, the doppelganger did nothing but crying, the ripper was comforting her. And Caroline... Well, just being Caroline, though she's anxious and worried, she's so beautiful. He thought mentally, then back to focus on Elijah.

"Maybe the witches located them. I'll be home soon. We will fix this together." Elijah promised. He won't let anyone hurt his niece, the hope to his brother's redemption.

Klaus hung up the phone, "Let's go." he gestured to Rebekah to go with him together.

"I'll go with you," Caroline added, "I want to go save Claire. I want to be sure that she's fine." To Elena's surprise, she doesn't know why Caroline would care much about Klaus' daughter. She thought she would be worried about Jeremy as she does. She tried to stop and reason with Caroline, but they've already left.

"Why would Caroline worry about Klaus' daughter?" Elena asked Stefan. Did Caroline hide something from her?

"Maybe we should go, in case Klaus might kill Jeremy." Stefan dodged the question, he knew it's not his position to tell. Elena nodded, she didn't keep digging into this question and went with Stefan.

* * *

"How could this happen?" Caroline questioned Rebekah angrily.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "Why not ask your dearest friends!" she fought back, "How can I be sure you're not with them?" she retorted.

Caroline exhaled harshly, offended by Rebekah's words. "How dare you!" she hissed, "I'm her mother, I won't let anyone hurt her!" she stepped a few steps forward to Rebekah with her pointy finger.

"Enough!" Klaus interrupted their spat, "Elijah is on his way, we should come up with a plan." He sat down on the sofa, looked at both of the blondes. Rebekah shrugged and Caroline rolled her eyes. Then Klaus' phone buzzed again, but this time it's not Elijah, it's an unknown number. He frowned, picked up the phone.

"Hello, Klaus." the female voice came through the speaker, everyone in the room could hear it. Klaus recognized whose voice immediately. "Katherine." He hissed.

"Don't you busy with running away from me?" He taunted in an annoyed tone. He's not in the mood dealing with Katherine.

"I thought you may want to know your precious daughter's location." Katherine teased back, causing Klaus' blood boiling again. Rebekah and Caroline's eyes widened.

"You're part of it." Klaus narrowed his eyes, spat out his words. "how do you know?" He asked, not many people know about Claire beside his family and Caroline, well and some of Caroline's friends. Where did Katherine get the information?

Katherine scoffed, "I have my resources, otherwise how can I run away from you for over five hundred years." then she continued, "You should be hurry if I were you... Or maybe we can have a deal..." Not until Katherine finished her sentence, Klaus snapped.

"Why would you think you can offer a deal if I haunt you down and rip your heart out of your chest?" Klaus said in an extremely low, murderous tone. Then he hung up the phone, crushed it against the wall in anger. Rebekah didn't surprise by Klaus' reaction, his temper got his best self again. But

Caroline didn't think so. She's widened her eyes and couldn't believe what had just happened. "Seriously? Our daughter is missing, and you just choose your little average over her safety! Are you insane?" she yelled at Klaus. And he was about to retort, Rebekah defended, "I hate to say that Caroline is right this time. Your temper got the best of yourself." she shrugged. Klaus growled in frustration, he placed back and forth, and he knew that he did the wrong choice this time and that made his daughter's life in danger.

"What's wrong now?" Elena entered the living with Stefan, and she sensed the tension between them.

Caroline was confused, "Why are you doing here Elena?"

"I'm here to check out the progress for Jeremy. I don't think Jer would do that." Elena explained, but the originals couldn't care less about her brother. "I want to go with you, to prevent Klaus from killing my brother." she pointed at Klaus with a deadly glare.

"I hope I am not too late Niklaus." Elijah appeared in the living with two women behind him.

"I hope I am not too late Niklaus." Elijah appeared in the living room a few minutes after Elena and Stefan, with two women behind him.

Caroline looked confused as room as she saw them, strangely that she felt familiar with the strangers for the first she saw them. To most of her surprise, one of the elder ones came and hugged her.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, dear," Evangeline said with a warm smile."I'm Liz friend." she knew Caroline's confused, and she explained. The younger one also smiled at her.

Both Elena and Stefan looked confused, they hadn't heard about Liz's friend cause Mystic Fall is a small town and people live here usually don't have many friends outside the town. Especially they're witches, the powerful ones, according to Elijah's words. Caroline hugged back, "Hi, but I don't think I meet you before," she said awkwardly, "may I ask your name?"

"Evangeline, call me Evan. And that's my daughter, Anastasia." She smiled and introduced her daughter to Caroline. Anastasia nodded with a smile.

Elijah cleared his throat, "Maybe you can use the spell to help us find out where is my niece?" he interrupted and asked politely.

"Yes. Just give me a map of your town, I can sense that she's not taken away too far from this town." Evangeline answered, and let go of Caroline who also looked worried and anxious. Within a blink, Rebekah whooshed back with a paper map in her hand, and she unrolled and put it on the table. Anastasia took out a small dagger from her bag and handed it to her mother.

"I need a drop of blood from her relatives so I can track her location." Evangeline looked around the people in the room.

"Take mine." Klaus volunteered, "I'm her father." He didn't explain much, just took the dagger and pierced his finger and dropped the blood on the map. Evangeline started chanting and the blood slowly moving like a worm scrawling toward somewhere on the map. Finally, it stopped at the edge of an of woods in the outskirt of Mystic Fall.

"She's in somewhere in the woods, but a single parent's blood is not powerful enough to locate precisely spot." Evangeline explained, "I need the mother's." She stated. As soon as she finished, Caroline grabbed the dagger, "Where should I drop?" she asked anxiously, not wanting to waste one more second. Elena widened her eyes in shock, not knowing what was Caroline doing. She tried to come forward to stop and ask her about her action, but Stefan pulled her arm with a don't -do-this-right-now face.

"To the end of the line," Anastasia answered and pointed at the end of the spot where the line stopped. Caroline did what she was told immediately, then Evangeline chanted again. This time the line of the blood stretched further into the woods on the map, then it stopped at a plain field in the middle of the woods.

* * *

"What are you doing, Tyler? She's just a kid!" Jeremy untied both Claire's hands and legs, handed her a bottle of water, "This is not what we discuss before. We agree to use her as a bait without hurting her!" He hissed at Tyler.

"She _is_ Klaus' daughter! She _is not_ innocent!" Tyler shouted, "He killed my mother, and I lose everything because of him. I will make him pay for what he had done." He growled in anger. But Jeremy shielded Claire with his own body to prevent Tyler's potential attack. Of course, Jeremy knew what Tyler had been through, but it's still not okay for him to accept Tyler to take out his anger on an innocent girl. Tyler had been busy for hours, and honestly, he didn't know what was Tyler doing. He spent most of his time to take care of Claire, buying her foods and water, cleaning her face and limbs. He felt sorry for the little girl, but it seemed to there's no better option.

"I had contacted my pack, they would ambush outside the woods. If the originals come, they will distract and attack them." Tyler glared at Claire who still looked carefree in this situation.

"He just so stupid. Why would mom sees in him?" Claire thought inwardly, and Tyler acknowledged her disdain by the way she looked at him. It reminded him of Klaus, his felt his anger storming in the stomach. He stepped closer and tried to grab Claire, but Jeremy shoved him off by one step of him.

"Calm down man!" Jeremy yelled. "Why don't you go outside and check out everything is ready." he pointed at the door, tried to get Tylor out of the room, he can't promise he could stop him every time cause Tyler is a hybrid and he is just only a human. After Tyler finally disappeared, Jeremy turned to Claire with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through the mess." Jeremy Squatted down to Claire's level and looked at her eyes, "I hope we don't cause you any pain or hurt." he said sincerely. He lost her aunt and his sister became a vampire, that's all because of Klaus. He hates Klaus, but it doesn't mean he would hurt his a vulnerable, innocent, sweet girl to get to his goal.

Claire can feel that Jeremy doesn't want to hurt her, he's just an accomplice. "You will lose, just give up the plan. The Tyler guy will get you killed." She warned him. "This is not the first time I got kidnapped. And trust me, the last time it didn't end well." She said firmly. She appreciated Jeremy's kindness, as a kidnapper of course, and she didn't want him to die because of a brainless, revengeful guy. Jeremy knew she was warning instead of threatening. But his back was against the wall now.

"It will be all over soon." Jeremy patted Claire head softly and comforted her. Then he walked out of the room with her words hovering in his head, and leaving Claire alone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N : Hi guys! It's been a long time since last update, finally I finished my exams! YA! I'm sorry for the gr** **ammatical mistakes, hope you still like this story. I would try to update soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave your reviews and I will read all of reviews. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. =)**

* * *

"So what are we waiting for? We've already known the location." Rebekah yelled impatiently. Everyone's sitting in the living room silently.

"Calm down sister, we don't know how many enemies are there. We need a plan." Elijah sat on the sofa rubbing his temple with his finger. "Rebekah, can you recognize who work with Jeremy Gilbert?" her asked Rebekah who was sitting next to Elijah sulking like Klaus.

"I'm not sure, the other one snapped my neck from behind. But the smell is like a wet dog..." she paused, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "it's my fault." all the guilty was overwhelming her, she supposed to protect her niece, and she's so careless that caused this happened. If she was more careful, none of this would happen.

Caroline sitting next to her and patted on her shoulder. "No, it's not your fault." she comforted Rebekah since she's calmer now, "No one can foresee this." she didn't blame anyone. Rebekah was a little surprised by Caroline's kind gesture, cause she's been bad to her. She responded with a faint smile.

"For the worse, they got the white oak stakes," Klaus added. That meant they'd weapons to kill them. Elijah signed, the situation became more difficult now. "Isn't that coincidence that Katherine knows about Claire?" he turned to Elijah with an unreadable look. Elijah frowned, he got the implication of Klaus' words.

"I know a little as you do Niklaus. I have no idea why Katerina knows about Claire." he shook his head and looked straight to Klaus' eyes, "But I will not do anything that would hurt my family." He stated firmly and solemnly. He knew his brother thought that he still loves her and told Katerina about Claire so that's why she could use this to get her freedom. But it's not true, Claire is his niece, the newest member of the Mikaelsons, and most important one, she's his brother redemption. He has seen how his brother act when he's around Claire, it reminds him of the human Niklaus, and that's what he been expected for.

As Klaus tried to retort, Caroline stopped him. "Stop Klaus. It's not helping for this situation." she looked at him, "And I don't think Elijah would be in the part of this."

Klaus sneered. "If you say so." he shrugged, apparently he didn't buy it.

"No, you're acting like a child! Blaming on everyone but yourself!" Caroline raised her voice, fuming inside. "Does it ever occur you that it might be some of your enemies on your endless list?" she said with a pointy finger. "Karma is a bitch uh?"

Of course, Klaus was pissed by Caroline's accusation. "Or maybe it's your little _best friends_ did this." he hissed, glanced at Elena briefly and turned to Caroline who's pissed by his words.

Anastasia sat on the floor with her legs folded. "Wow, couple spat doesn't it? Should I come back later?" she joked. Her comment didn't miss by everyone.

Elena frowned, she sat at the corner of the room, looking at her best friend who grew up together since kindergarten, but now she felt distant between her and Caroline. Caroline is different. She didn't tell her everything, now she even sat beside the originals instead of sitting beside her, she cared Klaus' daughter more than her brother. Why? She thought they are friends, what changes Caroline? She felt sad but she can't do anything about it.

Stefan sensed Elena's emotion changed. "Are you okay?" he asked, he knew Elena was worried about Jeremy. But there's another thing bothering her now.

"Is there anything that Caroline didn't tell me?" she murmured. "Why Caroline use her blood in the tracking spell? Does that means Caroline is Claire's mother?" she tried to keep the voice down so the others won't hear about what they're talking about, but her emotion was running high, she felt betrayed and disappointed. Why did Caroline hide this from her?

Stefan didn't know how to answer, maybe the reaction is why Caroline didn't tell Elena at the first place. And it's not the perfect timing to do this right now. He knew Caroline had enough things to worry about, "Maybe we do this after this done." he whispered. Telling Elena to focus on the saving Claire and Jeremy now.

"Is there any spell that can help us to figure out the number of our enemy?" Elijah turned to Evangeline and Anastasia, leaving Caroline and Klaus' _couple spat_ alone.

"I'm afraid that we can't. At least not from this distance." Evangeline shook her head and said, "But we can use a special protection spell so you won't be killed by the stakes." she added. "How many of you would go?" she asked. Everyone expects Evangeline and Anastasia raised their hand.

"No, you're not going." Klaus turned to Caroline and demanded her to stay.

"Seriously? _My_ daughter is in danger, and you want me to sit here praying and waiting?" Caroline hissed. "It's ridiculous. Of course I will go and save my daughter," she said, "and it's not a request, it's final decision." she looked away from Klaus, wanting to end this conversation.

Elena's widened in horror when she heard Caroline said my daughter, it confirmed her previous doubt. She tried hard suppressed her urge to discuss this with Caroline.

"I don't want that backstabbing bitch come with us." Rebekah narrowed her eyes and pointed at Elena, she hadn't forgiven the doppelganger yet. And who knows if she may backstab them during the fight.

"I will not stand by and watch Klaus kill the only family I have." Elena spat, tears started building up in her eyes.

"Oh come on! Mary-Sue, your tears are drowning us. You should move to Africa or the Middle East so you can make the good use of your tears." Anastasia said irony. Elena felt humiliated by her words. Evangeline scolded her daughter immediately before the situation got worse. Rebekah raised her eyebrows amused, she likes the witch.

"We will cast the spell on you. Annie, you take care of the originals, and I take care of the rest." Evangeline separates the group into two and doing the spell at the same time so it can save more time to do this. "Remember they use the special protection spell, not the normal one." Evangeline reminded Anastasia. She nodded. Both of them chanting at the same time but for different people. They finished Rebekah and Stefan first, then Elijah and Elena, Klaus and Caroline were the last ones

"Thank you for your help." Elijah nodded when Anastasia finished her spell. And she responded with a smile.

"It's full moon tonight. Be careful, both werewolves and witches would be more powerful tonight." Evangeline warned.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Claire asked, sitting on the floor holding a bread in her hand. She started to feel boring. They didn't do anything yet, she can't figure out what's Tyler's plan cause they don't discuss in front of her and she doesn't have vampire hearing, so she can't hear them from long distance.

"Soon you can come home." Jeremy handed her a bottle of water and answered. According to Tyler, they would take out the plan tonight since it's full moon tonight. His pack would transform into wolves to attack the originals. Though their bites won't kill them, they still poisonous and slow them.

"So it's the Tyler guy start the whole thing?" She asked with her innocent puppy eyes, trying to get more information.

"Yup, he came to me and told me that Katherine had told him Klaus has a daughter." He sat next to her, "Look, I'm sorry to kidnap you. And I know Klaus is your father, you certainly don't like the idea of this, but he killed my aunt, Tyler's mother and destroyed our lives." he turned to her, "I want to protect my sister, she's the only family I have. And your father is a threat to her." he felt guilty to tell this to a little girl and tell her what her father had done before. She might love her father and this could destroy the perfect image of her father.

"And I want to protect my family too." Claire shrugged, "I know my dad killed many people, but I still love him. He loves me too." she smiled. Jeremy shook his head slightly, he can't believe the original hybrid who is a massive murderer can love. But he didn't say anything back.

Suddenly some low growls mixed with some bangs against the tree burst from the outside. "They come." Claire grinned, as soon as she heard the sound, she running downstairs. Jeremy slipped his attention to the fighting sound and the second he refocused, Claire had already gone. He ran after her to downstairs.

* * *

"It's near the location." Elijah looked around, they're still in the woods but close to the location.

"There are about twelve werewolves ambushed in the woods. Elijah, Rebekah you two take care of these pups." With Klaus' hybrid sense, he can smell the other supernatural creatures from a very far distance. He commanded both Elijah and Rebekah to deal with the wolves, cause maybe the protection spell can prevent ordinary vampire dying from stakes, but the werewolves' bites can still kill them. Of course, he couldn't care less about the little precious doppelganger since her blood can't make more hybrids, but he does care about Caroline. That's why he asks Elijah and Rebekah to deal with the wolves, their bites won't kill them and his blood is the cure.

"What about us?" Caroline asked, watching both Elijah and Rebekah vanished into the woods. Though it's not the first time she's been involved in the supernatural mess, usually she's not the commander. So in this urgent situation, she trusts Klaus' judgment.

Klaus didn't answer her question, he only waved his hand indicated the rest of them to follow him. He shielded Caroline with his own body, to let her follow behind him. And so did Stefan, he let Elena walked behind him in order to protect her from other assault. They kept walking, finally, they reached to plain, there's an abandoned house located in the middle of there. It looked like some warehouse but much smaller. As soon as Caroline attempted to rush into the house, strong, warm hands grabbed her arm forcedly, restrained her move.

"Let me go!" She yelled in whisper, glaring at Klaus whose hand still grabbed her arm firmly and wouldn't let go.

"Are you sure you want to just rush into the house without knowing how many enemies insider there? I thought you would be smarter than that." Klaus whispered in her ear, then Caroline's cheeks blushed rapidly. Klaus got the point and Caroline knew it, but that just one of the millions of reasons why she blushed. Deeply, she knew how close they were, and his breath brushed through her auricle, she can feel the warmth consuming her rational mind.

 _"DAMN IT! What wrong with you! Stay focus!"_ she scolded herself inwardly.

"So what's our plan?" Stefan stood forward to Klaus, Elena was on the edge of the breakdown, they needed to finish this as soon as possible. Klaus just frowned, then he stared at Caroline for moments, his face was unreadable.

"I'll kill them all." He turned to Stefan with a mischievous grin. Elena felt the cold spread through her spine. She looked petrified, _"He is going to kill Jeremy! I won't let him succeed."_

Finally, they broke the door and entered the house. Klaus was the first one followed by Caroline then Stefan and Elena. The room was brighter than they expect, the lights were on but no one's on the first floor. Suddenly, a person dashed toward them, Caroline took a second then recognized it's Claire.

"Claire! Are to OK?" She wanted to rush toward her daughter and already spread her arms to hug her. But out of sudden, a shadow intercepted Claire. He pulled Claire's hair and caused her huffed in pain.

"Tyler!" Caroline was totally shocked. She thought he was left with his newfound girlfriend. The Tyler she knew would never do such low thing.

"Tyler? Why are you doing this? Where is Jeremy?" Not until Tyler answered her question, she saw Jeremy rushed downstairs, she felt relieved, Her little brother didn't get hurt.

"Let her go Tyler." Stefan tried to dissuade him. He knew as Tyler did not give up, he and Jeremy might end up dead. The bloodshed would be inevitable.

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Tyler yelled straight to Stefan, "And he killed Jenna too." he turned to Elena "He will pay for what he had done." Tyler pulled Claire harder as he speaking. He can just easily snapped the little girl's neck, and she would be dead.

"LET HER GO!" Caroline screamed in tears, seeing her own daughter in pain was killing her. Klaus eye's had turned yellow, the veins crawled beneath his eyes them looked scarier.

"Why are you helping him?" Seeing his own ex-girlfriend helping his enemy made Tyler more furious, he shouted at her "He killed my pack, he destroyed our lives. He's a monster!"

Klaus caught the moment when Tyler put his attention on Caroline, he whooshed in front of him and broke his arm causing Tyler groaned in pain and released Claire at the same time. As Claire was out of Tyler's hold, Klaus caught her in case she fell down. But Tyler didn't back down, he took out his hidden white oak stake and stabbed into Klaus' back as he focuses on catching his daughter. The sharp pain made Klaus knelt on the ground, he let Claire go and tried to pull out the stake in case it reached to his heart, but Tyler would not let he succeed. He drove the stake deeper into his back, the blood spilled from his mouth. Caroline dashed toward them and hold Claire tightly and brought her away from them in case she caught by the crossfire. "STOP! TYLER! JUST STOP!" she shouted at Tyler, trying to stop him from killing Klaus. She put Claire down and rushed toward them again.

Jeremy was disappointed in Tyler, seeing he used and hurt a little girl to achieved his goal to revenge Klaus. Elena rushed to her little brother, checking if he was all right. "Are you hurt?" Elena asked in a terrified tone. Jeremy shook his head.

Seeing her father was in pain, Claire was furious. She started chanting the spell causing Tyler in much pain, he held his head and knelt on the ground, stopping driving the stake into Klaus' heart. Caroline caught the chance to pulled out the stake out of Klaus. "Are you OK?" She asked nervously, afraid of being too late.

Klaus stood up slowly, the wound stopped bleeding and started to heal. His eyes glinted in yellow and his double fangs revealed. He flashed toward Tyler, chocking his neck and lifting him over the ground. Tyler tried to struggle, but it was in vain. Klaus is stronger than him. There's only one option left.

Tyler growled, his eyes became yellow too. He started to transform into a wolf. Finally, he successfully struggled out of Klaus' hold, he fell on the ground. His bones started cracking, reforming. The limbs became large pawns and the nails sharpened, soon as he finished his transformation, a brown wolf growled at Klaus, already prepared to attack him. But he couldn't totally control himself in his wolf form. The rage running through his blood system.

 _Kill._ That's devouring his mind.

He smelled a vampire then he attacked. He didn't even care if the vampire was Klaus or not, all he wanted to do is to kill them all. Unfortunately, the aim Tyler tried to attack was Caroline. She screamed and Klaus shoved Tyler away from Caroline as Tyler trying to attack her.

"Stay far away from Tyler, he can't control himself. Take Claire with you and find somewhere safe." Klaus grabbed Caroline's shoulders gently and told her what to do. She was still in shock in the fact that her ex-boyfriend was trying to kill her and the big bad hybrid who was rejected by her countless times saved her. She nodded slightly and wanted to tell Klaus to be careful, but didn't know how to do it.

As Tyler was shoved away from Caroline, he changed his target. He turned to Elena and Stefan. Stefan was the first one to defend, he pushed Tyler away with all his strength. Jeremy soon joined, they shielded Elena behind them. But Tyler didn't back down, he growled and circled around, looking for the timing for his second attack. Stefan tried to push Jeremy behind himself, cause Jeremy is human and very vulnerable. While Stefan was distracted, Tyler rushed and jumped onto Stefan, trying to bite off his neck. Stefan dodged Tyler's attack but his sharp nails scratched through his chest, Stefan's cloth was soaked by his own blood. Elena cried and ran toward Stefan.

Caroline saw Tyler was attacking Stefan and Elena, she wanted to help her friends, but she also needs to protect her Claire. She's not immortal, she would be killed easily. So she ran to Claire and hold her trying to take her away from this battlefield, but Claire shook her head. She wanted to stay here to help her father.

Tyler didn't stop his attack, he changed his target again. He chose the one who near him the most. Elena screamed, trying to recall Tyler's consciousness and stop him. Of course, it failed. It was too soon that Stefan's wounds did not complete healed, at the moment that Elena was about to be bitten, Jeremy shoved Tyler away with all his strength and body. But he was too weak for a human to against a werewolf in his wolf form. Tyler bite him on his neck and threw him off, Jeremy hit the wall hard, then he collapsed on the ground without any movement. Elena's widened in horror, "NO! JEREMY!" she screamed and dashed toward Jeremy. The blood kept running out from his neck with his eyes closed. Elena bit his wrist, trying to feed Jeremy of her blood, but it didn't work, Jeremy did not open his mouth to drink nor it could force him to drink.

Jeremy was dead.

Elena felt her world started to crumble, "NO! Wake up! Wake up Jer!" she patted Jeremy's cheek, trying to wake him up. But he did not reply.

But the battle did not end yet.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N : Hi guys, thanks for all your reviews. And sorry I don't think the fight was tension or exciting *crying face*. Hope this won't disappointed you.=( I would try harder to improve my writing skills. Hope you like this chapter. =)**

 **BTW Tonight I'm going to see the movie _Bohemian Rhapsody (about the band Queen)._ I'm looking forward it for months! It's been a long long time I go to the theater to see a movie since _The Greatest Showman (And I love this one so much too!)._**

 **If you have ant questions about the story or just want to chat, feel free to PM me or leave your reviews. I've read every reviews and some of your question will be revealed for the next few chapters so that I don't explained in the AN. But I do keep them in my mind, and I also afraid of my charters would be OOC, some of you remind me of this, and thank you a lot. I would revise in the following story.**

 _ **Your reviews would always be my biggest motive to continued this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

* * *

"How many of them exactly?" Rebekah groaned, seeing her new dress was soaked in the blood and spilled on her face that ruined both her dress and makeup really made her want to twist someone's head off. Despite piles of bodies scattered behind her, she's still angry at kidnapper.

While Elijah twisted the last werewolf's neck and looked him fell down on the ground lifeless, "I guess this the last one. But we need to catch up on Niklaus in case there's something out of control." he soothed his suit and cleaned his hands with a white silk handkerchief.

"Why is your suit so clean?" Rebekah wondered. Compared to her dress, Elijah looked like he just came back from his business trip not slaughtered a whole pack of werewolves. Elijah was trying to find where Klaus was and also neglected Rebekah's question. He shook his head slightly, he was worried so about Niklaus and Claire.

Soon they found Klaus' location, they reached the house; broke into it, seeing a big brown wolf was attacking Klaus and Stefan; Elena was sobbing and kneeling in the corner holding her brother's body, and Caroline stood beside shielding Claire behind her and trying to help Stefan and Klaus.

Rebekah flashed toward Caroline and Claire, and Elijah joined Klaus to defeat the wolf.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked briefly while observing the surroundings. Caroline sensed that was Rebekah, oddly she felt safe.

She nodded, "But Tyler was out of control. He attacked all of us." she explained with a sad tone.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "Your boyfriend?" she didn't know too much about that Tyler guy, the only she knew was he's a hybrid of Klaus' pack and Caroline's boyfriend. So that was all set-up to kill Klaus? "So I was right. You set up to kill my brother!" she accused.

Caroline widened her eyes in anger, "No! I don't know Tyler did this. And he is _EX_ -boyfriend now!" she raised her voice a little. Now Rebekah was amused.

"Did Nik know?" Rebekah asked curiously. She knew Nik would be ecstatic hearing the news.

"Why?" Caroline knew Klaus would be happy for their break up, but seriously?. Now? "We don't have time to discuss my love life now, why don't you help your brother and Stefan. Or you can take care of Claire and I do it myself." she hissed. Annoyed by Rebekah's question.

"Since when you care about Nik?" Rebekah kept irritating Caroline, but she did pay attention to the surrounding and the fight in front of them in case they were too close to Claire.

Caroline groaned, "No! I was worried about Stefan!" she defended. But Rebekah didn't but it. It must say it's fun to gossip Nik's love life and annoy Caroline is the bounce. While the fight getting more fierce, she stopped annoying her and pay full attention to the fight.

Stefan groaned in pain, he was bitten by Tyler accidentally, the venom permeated into his blood system. He tried to avoid Tyler's attack, but his body started to act slow. Klaus shoved the wolf aside, most of the time he was just defending passively. He didn't attack actively because Caroline was here, and if he killed the mutt she would be upset though they broke up. He also heard Rebekah and Caroline's conversation. She's adorable even when she was annoyed. A faint smile crept on his lips, but he hid it immediately. Elijah whooshed beside Klaus, patted his shoulder.

"Do you know who is this werewolf?" Elijah frowned, he didn't remember that he would know who is this. But it seemed that the werewolf knew Klaus.

"Tyler." Klaus spat his name in disgust. The name rang the bell, Elijah vaguely remembered he was one of the gangs and one of Klaus' hybrid. But he didn't know much about his relationship with Caroline.

"Why don't you just finish him?" He wanted to end his mess as soon as possible. It didn't like Klaus, he had no mercy to those who betrayed him of harmed his family, so it made Elijah wondered why Klaus let this werewolf still breathing. But Klaus didn't answer. Elijah stepped one step forward, waiting for Tyler for his next move and ended him. Tyler sensed Elijah's intention. He knew he would kill him within a blink and without any hesitation. So he walked back and forth, trying to look for the best timing.

Caroline watched all of this, her feeling was complicated. As for her ex, she didn't forgive him yet and was furious that he kidnapped her daughter. But as for her friend, she didn't want him to die, at least not one her watch. Maybe Klaus knew that, and that's why he didn't kill him yet. Claire saw through the dilemma, she started chanting in some Latin. Suddenly, Tyler growled out loud. His body curled into a ball, and his bones started cracking again. Klaus and Elijah stepped backward, observing what's going on. Stefan staggered beside since he can't help them in his condition.

After a few minutes, Tyler was shifted into human form, naked. After he collected his consciousness, he found out that he hurt Stefan and killed Jeremy, but Klaus was still safe and sound standing in front of him.

"It's your fault." Type grumbled. But in a house full of vampire and hybrids, of course, everyone heard what he said.

"Well, if my memory reserved, neither did I kill the young Gilbert nor bite Rippah. _You_ were the one attacked Stefan and killed the young Gilbert." Klaus smirked viciously. And it did hit Tyler's nerve, he started shouting and denying.

"The one I want to kill is _YOU_!" he yelled. Seeing Elena's accusing eyes, then he looked away quickly.

Klaus flashed in front of Tyler, chocked his neck, "Enough for your drama. Now tell me where is the other white oak stake or I would rip your limbs piece by piece." he threatened.

"If you killed me, Caroline will never forgive you." Tyler retorted. Everyone knew Klaus was obsessed with her, seeing Klaus gritted his teeth, he knew he hit the right nerve.

The room filled with silence. As like waiting for Caroline's answer. Tyler's words perked Elijah's interest, he raised his eyebrow, observing Niklaus and Miss Forbes. Rebekah rolled her eyes while hearing that. She was so tired about Nik's obsession. Why all of her brothers acted like lovesick teenagers? Elena didn't pay much attention to what's going on, she still indulged in her sorrow of losing her brother. And Stefan struggled to stay conscious, he heard Tyler's words but he didn't say anything. No matter what Caroline decision is, he would support her as he always does.

On the other hand, Caroline paled. She felt like a bucket of icy water poured from her had. Can vampire feel about the cold? Cause she's feeling it now. Thousands of thought flashed through her mind, but none of that can be organized. She was torn between her loyalty for her friend and her daughter. She could understand if Klaus really killed Tyler, but she would still felt sad for his death. But if she stopped Klaus from killing him, wouldn't it looked like she forgives and accepts Tyler kidnapped her daughter and used her against Klaus? None of these choices could make this mess end up good. One of them would hurt or die eventually.

Claire nudged her mother, "Mum?" she called her mom like a poor wet puppy lost its direction.

Caroline held her right, "I'm sorry Tyler." she whispered, but enough for everyone in this room to hear, " I will mourn you but I can't stop Klaus... It would be too selfish to do it..."

Klaus smirked like he won the lottery for the first. Tyler was shocked by Caroline's words.

"I knew it! You have a thing for him don't you?" he spat, struggled to free from Klaus, "First you kept his silly drawing and now you chose to side with him!" he accused. "How long have you been sleeping with him? You're such a whore-uh!" he groaned in pain. He looked down his chest, seeing a hand thrust into his chest and ready to pull out his heart.

"Watch your tongue, mutt." Klaus hissed in his ear.

Caroline's tears were building up in her eyes, but she tried so hard not to let it fall, " No! I don't!" she shouted, "I stayed loyal to you even when you left town with your stupid pack and sleeping around with the were-slut behind my back!" she was humiliated by his accusation. Maybe she did sleep with lots of people when she was human due to her insecurity, but she was loyal to him!

All of sudden, a bloody heart was on Elijah's hand. He dropped it then took out his another new handkerchief to wipe the blood. Left a hole in Tyler's chest, Klaus threw his lifeless body on the ground.

"No one hurts my family and lives. _No one_." Elijah said solemnly and calmly, "Besides it's rude to call a decent woman a prostitute." he added. Klaus smiled widely with the _'That's my brother'_ face.

"How many handkerchiefs do you have?" Rebekah asked incredibly. Despite Caroline's horror face, she didn't care who kills Tyler or who died. "Can we go home now? Uh! You owe me a dress, Nik." she pouted.

"Rebekah would you please escort Miss Gilbert home?" Elijah demand politely. But Rebekah obviously was not happy about this quest.

"No! Why don't you escort her yourself? Since you always have a soft sptot for the doppelgangers." she scoffed. She really didn't know what her big brother saw in these doppelgangers.

"Because I have more important business to deal," Elijah answered, neglecting his bratty sister's trauma.

"Stefan!" Caroline grabbed Klaus' forearm before Klaus tried to hold Claire, noticing him that Stefan needed his blood. He was panting and leaned against the wall, the venom was torturing him. Klaus rolled his eyes, he went to pick the white oak stake which stabbed him earlier, shoved it into his pocket. Then dragged Stefan 's arm around his neck and hold his waist to support him.

* * *

Caroline stood at the porch of the Mikaelson's with Claire in her arms, watching Klaus hold Stefan walked inside the mansion followed by Elijah. It was an eventful night, then they all went back to this mansion again. She found out that she spent more time in Klaus' house than her own home. Claire nudged in Caroline's arms, hurrying her mother to come inside.

 _"No! It's not the time." Evangeline retorted._

 _"What if the spell wore out? She needed to know sooner or later." Anastasia raised her voice anxiously._

 _"Not until I talk to Lizzie. I don't think Lizzie told her yet. She should be the one to tell her." Evangeline made the final decision to end this argument._

 _"I know. I'm sorry. But..." Anastasia knew she had a bad attitude to her mother, she snapped by someone's interruption._

Both Evangeline and Anastasia stopped fighting when they saw the originals coming. But they've already heard some of their conversations, especially Caroline.

"Does she mention my mom?" She thought inwardly.

Klaus dropped Stefan on the sofa. He bites his wrist and let the blood dropped in a cup after the wound healed and collect enough blood, he handed the cup to Stefan. Stefan drank the blood and the wolf bite started to heal. Then Klaus went straightforward to the dungeon. After a few minutes, he came up from the dungeon with Damon followed behind him. The time they all gathered in the living room, Stefan had already healed.

"Now it's family business, would you please excuse us some privacy." Elijah politely dismissed Stefan and Damon.

"Wow, what's going on now? " Though he was a mess now, he can't help but stick to the old Damon. "And who the hell are you two?" he pointed at Evangeline and Anastasia.

"Get out of my house! NOW!" Klaus didn't have much patience to play Damon's game.

"Hey! It's not my fault that blondie rejects you again."He teased.

Klaus' face hardened, he grabbed Damon by his neck, "Leave or I would gladly rip your tongue out and shoved it into your mouth."

"Shut up Damon." Stefan stopped Damon from pissing Klaus more. "We'll leave." He dragged his brother by his forearm walking toward the door.

"What about blondie?" Damon saw Caroline stood still at the same spot, not intended to leave. So he asked. Caroline heard Damon and realized she stood still. Maybe it's the cue for her leaving. She's about to turned her heel to the door, but Elijah stopped her, "I think Miss Forbes should stay."

"Since when blonde become Mrs. Mikaelson?" Damon taunted. He was about to go further, but Stefan stopped him, "Uh! Can you please shut up for once for God's and your own life's sake!" he groaned and fastened their speed to get out the mansion.

"Niklaus and I thought maybe we should send Claire back to her time." Elijah broke the silence and explained their plan.

Caroline's mind went blank, she held Claire tighter unconsciously until she protested. "Mum?"

She collected her thoughts, "Why so fast? I mean...well..." she didn't know how to finish her sentence, but she did want to spend more time together with Claire. Before she came into her life, the whole Mystic Fall was so centered around Elena. Finally, she has someone to spend time without Elena-Salvatore love triangle drama.

"Do you agree that too?" She asked Klaus who just sat on the sofa silently.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah stomped into the living room after she sent Elena back to the Salvatore's. "Why are you so moody?" she asked. It's usual for Nik being grumpy but it's not Elijah's style.

"We're talking about to send Claire back to where she belongs," Elijah explained again. Not until he finished his words, Rebekah started to scream.

"Why?" she denied accepting that she was going to tear apart from her niece. "She's just been here for a short time!" she exclaimed.

"And among the short period of time she lives here, she's been kidnapping for once." Elijah continued, "that's why we want to send her back."

"We?" Rebekah questioned, "Are you serious Nik? Why there's no one to inform me?" she huffed.

"I knew that just few minutes before you." Caroline scoffed, narrowed her eyes, glaring at Klaus.

"Fair enough." Rebekah shrugged. Caroline turned to Rebekah and made a face at her. But she just ignored Caroline.

"Miss Forbes, would you be fine if we send Claire back?" Elijah turned to Caroline, "Since you're her mother, we will respect your decision ."

Caroline opened her mouth but then shut without saying any words. "Doesn't there's a war break out so that she was sent back?" she finally organized her words and asked. Elijah nodded with approval, it was a difficult choice whether to keep her or sent her back.

"We need few days to gather more energy to perform the time travel spell. Maybe you can decide then." Seeing everyone was so depressed, Evangeline suggested. For now, it seemed its the best option they had.

"Is there any hotels in town?" Anastasia asked curiously since they would stay for more days, they needed to settle down, but she wondered if there would be a proper place they could temporarily stay in this town.

"We have spare guest rooms if you don't mind you could stay." Elijah offered immediately.

Rebekah was taken aback by Elijah's kind gesture, she knew Elijah may be noble and decent for most of the time but deep down inside his heart, he always kept a social polite distance from everyone except his own family. Not to mention let some unfamiliar witches stayed in their own house even though they helped them earlier, but cautious can't be too much. She guessed Nik would though the same cause he's colder than Elijah.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Don't worry about us, I have a friend in town, maybe we can crush on her sofa." Evangeline turned down his offer politely. She turned to Caroline, "How's Lizzie doing?"

Caroline was still in the shock about sending Claire back; not listening to the conversation at all. Her mind went blank for seconds, "Do you know my mom?" she raised her voice a little due to her surprise, that all she could come out from her mother during only a few seconds.

"Yes. We've been friends since a very young age. Lizzie, my sister and I were close friends..." her face and voice saddened when she mentioned her sister.

"Were?" Caroline heard the word she chose.

Evangeline smiled bitterly, "My sister's dead." she concluded simply. "I just wondering can we stay in your home for days? We lost touch for years and I think we have a lot of things to catch up on." she grinned faintly.

"Yup. We have guest rooms. Sure you can stay with us." Caroline responded with a smile. But tonight she didn't really want to leave Claire's side cause she's just been through a lot, and she wanted to be here with her. And here comes the problem, how could she do that? Can she just tell Evangeline and Anastasia to go to her home by themselves? That would be very rude and unkind.

Klaus's piercing eyes saw through her mind, almost like mind reading, "Maybe she wants to stay here tonight." he turned to Elijah, "My brother can escort you to her home if you like." he struggled nonchalantly.

"Oh! Of course, you need to stay here with your daughter. " Evangeline answered with an understanding smile, "I've contacted with Lizzie. And she's fine too. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable if we stayed at your home." she smiled warmly, "We'll be fine by ourselves."

Caroline smiled shyly, thanking for Evangeline's kindness, "Oh! The key!" She almost forgot they didn't have the key of her house then handed her key. Anastasia was about to ask her what if she needed it, Caroline answered first, "I know where's the spare keys." They both smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for giving us a ride." Anastasia thanked him for his thoughtful gesture after her mother entered the house.

"All the gratitude should be mine. Thank you for helping us." Elijah buttoned his suit and beamed.

Anastasia looked at him, raising her eyebrows, "Do you always wear in suits?" she asked. Elijah was struck by the blunt question. everyone knew he always in suits but no one did actually asked him face to face, he nodded slightly as a yes in return. Anastasia smirked mischievously, "You look sophisticated and experienced in suits."

Now Elijah was dumbfounded, cause being a fearful original in the supernatural world, most of them would show their fear to his appearance rather than glorification.

And he didn't sure if she really means it or...? "Should I take that as a compliment?" Then she laughed and nodded, "You should." She said.

To him, her voice is melodic and angelic; she's strong and confident, compared to Katherine, she's also loyal and selfless; her laughs are pure joy. He felt the sensation in his heart which scared him more than ever before, not even the same when he first met Katherine, this time was more. More than he can evaluate. He stared at her indulging in his own thoughts.

Anastasia smiled, "Good night and thank you again."

"Good night." He nodded and responded calmly. But he knew something was different, and he couldn't explain the feeling either.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N : Thanks all of your reviews! Hope you like this chapter. ;) I'm writing another short story about Klaroline, I'll post it when I'm finished. Tell me if you want to read about the new story, it's about** **reincarnation and total AU/AH. :0**

* * *

Rebekah left as soon as Elijah accompanied Anastasia and Evangeline to Caroline's home, leaving Caroline, Klaus, and Claire alone. It was an awkward silence. No one actually took the first step.

Claire yawned and stretched her arms in the air, apparently, she's worn out for the eventful night.

"I'm tired." She stated, "I should go to bed." giving Caroline a cheek kiss before she went upstairs. Now it's only Caroline and Klaus in the living room.

"I...you..." Caroline faltered, opened her mouth then shut, not knowing what to say at this very embarrassing moment.

It was an eventful night, her friends knew that Claire's her daughter; Tyler was dead and so did Jeremy; her mom might freak out when she found out that she had a daughter without telling her; Damon would probably want to kill her, but she didn't care, really; Elena probably would never talk to her, and neither does Bonnie. Stefan might be the only one who would still be her friend. Her life changed dramatically over one night. She knew she needed to explain to her friends but she really couldn't deal it right now, cause she had other problem to deal now.

She signed, "I think I need a shower. May I use your bathroom?" her hair was a mess, her dress was tainted by dirt and blood, she needed a hot bath and time alone me to recollect her mind.

Klaus nodded, "Claire may sleep now. You know where she rests." then Caroline whooshed upstairs.

 _-Next Morning-_

Evangeline entered Liz's office and greeted. "It's been a long time." she stepped forward to Liz and hugged her tightly. Liz was surprised at her sudden visit.

"Oh! I miss you too! I was surprised you called me last night." Liz smiled, sat beside Evangeline on the sofa.

"Well, an original came to visit me and wanted my help." Evangeline shrugged, "Long story short, I came here for Caroline. My daughter came with me too." she squeezed Liz's hand gently, she felt Liz's body tensed when she mentioned Caroline.

"I should have known..." she smiled bitterly. "I'm so sorry... I failed her..." she chocked. Her tears built up in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Oh! No!" Evangeline stroked Liz's hand with her thumb, "You're an amazing mother!" she comforted her, "It was never your responsibility to raise her, I couldn't do it with the enemies on loose, but I trust you, " she patted Liz's forearm gently, "and you raise her well. She's a beautiful, strong woman." added a warm smile.

Liz's smiled faintly, "I love Caroline. But I was so focused on my work... I ignored her and then she became a vampire..." she blamed herself for it. "I'm so sorry. She's not supposed to be a vampire!"

Evangeline signed, "I know. But there always a way to fix it." she grinned. "What's going on between the certain original hybrid and Caroline?" she changed a subject.

"You mean Klaus?" Liz's asked doubtfully, seeing Evangeline nodded, "He and his family just came in town and jeopardized the whole town." she explained, "But strangely..." she occurred something that happened on Caroline's seventeenth birthday, "on Caroline's birthday, she was bitten by a werewolf, and Klaus just came saying he wanted to save her." she turned to Evangeline, "I mean... he never did something like that without return. I would do anything if he saves Caroline..." she paused, "and he just saved her, without asking anything in return."

"So you don't know?" Evangeline asked.

"Know what?" Liz's was totally confused.

"Caroline and Klaus will have a daughter in the future. She was sent back by a spell." Evangeline explained, by Liz's shocking face she knew she didn't know that.

"Oh my God! Caroline and Klaus?" Liz covered her mouth with her hands, "But I thought vampires can't procreate. How?" she always has a feeling that Klaus likes Caroline, but she thought Caroline wouldn't like him back, but it didn't surprise her though.

"Caroline has werewolf gene from her father, remember?" Evangeline reminded Liz. "The spell that prevents her from triggering her gene and concealed her magic would gradually wear out."

Liz nodded, that would make sense now. "Maybe I should tell her about her real identity..." her voice was shaky in insecurity, "but I'm not ready yet..." she was afraid that if she told Caroline the truth, she might leave her like her ex-husband.

"You should. When you're ready." Evangeline squeezed her hand, "she will always love you."

Liz sobbed, knowing that Evangeline is right. Her sweet little baby is so forgiving, caring and loyal. She may be mad at her, but she would come around eventually.

"Maybe we should tell her together. You're her aunt, she might want to know more about her parents." Liz smiled bittersweetly. Evangeline nodded, giving her a warm smile.

* * *

"So, you mean blondie and big bad hybrid have a daughter, " Damon sipped his expensive bourbon, listening to Stefan explaining what had happened during his captive by Klaus in the dungeon. "that's not a big surprise, " he shrugged, "everyone knew Klaus is obsessed with blondie. Did I also miss their wedding or something? He taunted. Elena sat beside him, still devastated by Jeremy's death.

"But last time I checked, vampires can't procreate. How?" Damon raised his eyebrows, obviously, it's not logical. Stefan shook his head, depressed.

"Bon Bon is trying to bring Jeremy back; Blondie is siding with Klaus.; minion hybrid was dead. What else?" Damon concluded.

Stefan had explained to Bonnie everything had happened that night. She cast a spell that preserved Jeremy's body so that bought her some time to search the spell that can bring him back. She was also couldn't believe Caroline and Klaus have a daughter together, but she didn't dig into it. Of course, she's upset that Caroline didn't tell her the truth, but she could also understand Caroline needs time to digest the shocking news.

Elena still indulged in her sorrow. She's depressed and vulnerable now, only focusing on bringing her little brother back. Although she didn't blame Caroline for Jeremy's death, she still felt betrayed. How could she side with Klaus? He murdered Jenna and many innocent people. She didn't contact Caroline since that night. She needed time to collect her thought.

Stefan and Damon have been kept an eye on her constantly in case she switched her emotion off. Matt had stopped by the boarding house to check on Elena before his shift few times. He had also caught up on the situation, he didn't judge much as Damon did. Stefan texted Caroline few times but didn't get a response. Maybe everyone needs time to figure it out.

* * *

The sunlight scattered over the curtain, shining on Caroline's face. She stirred her body and opened her eyes, holding a stuffed doll in her hand, then recognized that it's her room. It's Klaus' bedroom. And all the memories from last night flooded her mind

 _"I need a drink before we have the talk." seeing a bare-chest bug bad hybrid with his pajama pants, "Seriously? Are you allergic to clothes or something? Put your shirts on!" she scolded before she got a bottle of rum._

 _"Last time I checked, this is my house. I can do anything I want, love." he shrugged, still remaining his chest naked._

 _Caroline groaned, defeated by his attitude. "Fine." she spat, sipping her alcohol glass by glass. God! She must admit that he does have good taste in alcohols. The rum really tastes good and it must be very expensive._

 _"Oh, I may remind you, the rum you're drinking was Kol's. He kept it for special occasions. He might be very mad if someone stole it." he said while pouring himself a glass of whiskey, Caroline chocked immediately then wearing her are-you-fucking-kidding-me face. Klaus chuckled at her reaction. "Your secret is safe with me." he winked with a boyish naughty smile._

 _"Don't play dumb with me!" She huffed in annoyance. "You decided to sent Claire back without telling me first!" she accused. She has every right to know what's going on about her daughter, correction, their daughter._

 _"So your little gang can do some little trick to bring me down?" he snapped. He didn't explain himself to anyone. She silenced, he can see the hurt in her eyes. He knew he screwed up again._

 _"I don't know Tyler was behind it!" she screamed, "Can you stop acting like a jerk!" she groaned. Her rum was empty so she started another bottle of alcohol, Klaus' whiskey actually, but she didn't notice. Gradually, her cheeks became rosy._

 _"You're tipsy love." he stared at her with his piercing eyes._

 _"I'm fine!" she exclaimed, waving her pointy finger at Klaus, "don't 'love' me! Your stupid sexy accent didn't work!" she huffed. Klaus smirked, stepped close to Caroline._

 _"So you think my accent is sexy?" he raised his eyebrows, amused._

 _Caroline gulped her lump hard, they're so close, she can even feel his breath brushing her cheeks which made it redder. "No! I didn't say that!" she denied._

 _"Yes, you just said my stupid sexy accent didn't work you." his wolfishly dimpled smile distracted Caroline so much that she couldn't find a word to fight back. She felt the urge to crushed her lips on his hard._

 _"Damn it!" she cursed in a whisper with annoyance. It didn't unnoticed by Klaus, he chuckled. Drunken Caroline is much more honest than sober Caroline he thought._

 _"I think you're drunk. Maybe you should rest. We can discuss..." his eyes trailed down on her cleavage under his shirt. She's braless. He felt his throat dried, "she'll be the death of me." he growled mentally. He noticed she's wearing his shirt that reaching her middle thigh, and he didn't sure if she's wearing panties now which left him a huge space of fantasy._

 _Caroline noticed Klaus' silence, she flushed by his staring. "I didn't have clean clothes here..." she murmured, explaining its not her fault that she 'borrowed' his clothes._

 _"It looks better on you, love," he whispered in her ear. He carried her upstairs in a bridal style. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating aroma, it smelled like fresh woods mixed with dirt. Natural and wild. "Why you even smell so good?" she murmured, sniffing his natural scent. Klaus not only could hear what she just said but also could smell her arousal. He growled mentally again. All he wanted is to make love with her senselessly, making she shouting his name when she reached her climax. But he won't take advantage of her. He put Caroline on the bed beside Claire, he knew she wouldn't remember anything the next morning._

 _"Good high sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, "have a nice dream."_

 _Before Klaus could detach himself, Caroline clung his hand with her fingers, "Why are you so... nice to me?" she muttered with her sight fixed at his._

 _"I've told you, I fancy you." Klaus smiled, it's a genuine smile, not a wicked or vicious one. Caroline couldn't fight her tiredness and fell asleep. He tugged her a stuffed little wolf doll, the one he bought for Claire before he left the room._

She mentally cursed herself for thousand times, she shouldn't be drunk in front of Klaus. And she had talked a lot of nonsense, well, not exactly nonsense. She covered her face with her palm, thinking about what's her next step. Is it already morning? Then she figured out what she's holding, seriously? The big bad hybrid just tugged a stuffed doll while I rested? While she was question herself inwardly, she smelled bacon and eggs from downstairs. She turned around, finding the bed was empty. She changed her clothes them stepped downstairs, finding Claire was sitting in front of the dining table having her breakfast.

As soon as Claire see her, she greeted with her mother happily, "Morning! Dad cooked us bacon and eggs!" She's waving her hand in the air then patted the empty chair beside her.

"Did you cook?" Caroline asked doubtfully. "Do you even know how to use the stove?" she teased with a smile to cover her awkwardness.

"Of course I do." Klaus grinned, "Do you think that low of me?" he joked. He poured a glass of orange juice for Claire and a cup of coffee for Caroline. Who would though all mighty hybrid could be so domestic? "I may be thousand years old, but I still know many things."

"Well, even you're as old as a dinosaur, I must admit you actually can cook!" After finished her plate, she gave him a little compliment. "Oh! I should go home for a change." she checked her phone which was left downstairs last night, she hadn't checked it since last night's incident. There were few texts and missed calls from Stefan, one text from Damon(which she mentally rolled her eyes when she saw it), two missed calls and one text from Bonnie, one missed call from Matt, none from Elena. Maybe she just needs some time alone to think about how to explain to her friends. Claire literally jumped down from her chair, chased after Caroline before she grabbed her personal belongings.

"Can I go with you!" she asked with a shy yet sweet smile.

"Sure!" Caroline chirped. She hadn't been alone with Claire for a long time, and she missed their time together. "Say bye to your daddy," she emphasized 'daddy' which made Klaus rolled his eyes.

When they back to Caroline's home, strangely there's no one home. She thought Anastasia and Evangeline would be home but they're not. She noticed there's a note left on the door of the refrigerator.

 _I'm out for brunch. Mom went to see auntie Liz. If you need anything, here's my number._

 _Ps: you can call me Ann for short. ;)_

Caroline saw the phone number, she stored it in her phone after she read the note.

* * *

Elijah looked a little unsuitable in the Grill in his smart, expensive brand suits. Anastasia giggled, he texted her saying he wanted to discuss the current situation in New Orleans. Since she didn't know much about this town, she randomly (and not so randomly) chose Grill (cause it looked like it's the only bar in town).

"So like you said, Marcellus controls New Orleans." Elijah pondered a while, he though Marcellus was dead when they left New Orleans.

"I don't know who is Marcellus, the man called Marcel. And yes, he's the leader of the vampires, " she furrowed her brows, not knowing if they were talking about the same person, "he somehow controls the witches. If witches use magic, he will know and kill them." Anastasia took another bite of her French fries.

"The Marcel you called is a black, tall guy with brown eyes, right?" Elijah asked. And she nodded. "Niklaus would be very interested in this information." he mused.

"How about the werewolves?" he remembered when they once ruled the New Orelans, there were still werewolves. But last time he went back to New Orleans, he noticed that there were no longer werewolves.

"They were exiled by Marcel." Anastasia simply said. Elijah was about to dig into the reason and why did Marcellus have such strong power to exiled the whole pack werewolf, they were interrupted by other. He sensed some vampires also entered the Grill.

"Hey! That's the noble Original." Damon taunted when he saw Elijah, "And who is she? Your mistress? Do you..." he was going to continued just snapped by Elijah.

"Watch your tongue if I were you," he warned. Stefan pulled Damon away from them in case of Elijah really taking action and killing Damon.

"Just stop! We already have our hands full!" Bonnie snapped, she's tired now, she's been searching every possible spell to bring Jeremy back, and she really didn't want to piss another original now.

"You are _the_ Damon Salvatore?" Anastasia raised her eyebrows, her tone was amused but furious but buried deep down.

Damon didn't how why she ask, he shrugged nonchalantly, "The one and on...awwwww!" suddenly he knelt down on the ground, holding his head as if it's going to explode. "I'm going to kill you!" Damon seethed although he's still in pain. She stopped in front of Damon and grasped his hair which made him hissed in pain.

Elena widened her eyes in shock, she didn't know why the witch attack Damon, "Bonnie! Do something to stop her!" she pleaded.

Bonnie observed Anastasia carefully, she can feel that she's a power which, and witches don't attack or harm witches. "Could you please stop this? At least let us know why you doing this!" she tried to reason with the witch. She didn't see her before. Luckily, Anastasia stopped, letting Damon go.

"You are also a witch," she said, and it's not a question, just a simple statement.

Bonnie nodded, "Bonnie Bennett."

"I thought Bennetts hate vampires." now she's amused.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "It's a long story." she's didn't want to explain her life with some stranger she met for the first time.

"You despised Caroline when you find out she was turned into a vampire, but you later simply accepted and helped Elena when she was turned." Bonnie gulped down her lump nervously.

Guilty. She's right when Caroline was turned into a vampire, she turned her back on Caroline, refusing to accept her best friend became the creature she hated the most. She's wrong, cause Caroline is still Caroline. Loyal, bubbly and carrying.

"How..." Bonnie stammered. She was cut off by Anastasia, "and now you're a friend of her rapist? You really disgust me. Since when the Bennetts became so low ?" she frowned.

"What?" Bonnie was confused and surprised. Why didn't she know such an important thing?

"You don't know?" Anastasia crossed her arms over her chest, "Your best friend is sleeping with the man who compelled her for sex and fed on her." Elena's face paled immediately. It's not some honorable thing that you could say it out loud and she knew it. Bonnie's eyes widened in horror, "Elena...! Oh my God!" her face was filled with disgust. She glared at Damon who literally throwing death glare at Anastasia.

"Bonnie!" Elena tried to grab Bonnie's arm and explain to her, but Bonnie shoved it off.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she huffed.

Elijah stood behind Anastasia, watching all the drama going on. He just knew that what Damon had done to Caroline, seriously he felt sick and disgust for his behavior. He didn't have much connection with Caroline though he did know his little brother was quite smitten with this blonde baby vampire which surprised him at first when he learned it from Rebekah. But why did Anastasia being so protective over Caroline, she's doing much more than for an acquaintance from a friend.

"He changed!" Elena exclaimed, "You don't know what I've been through!" she turned to Anastasia with an accusing glare with tears falling down along her cheeks.

"No, I don't. But the last time I checked, you just kept switching between brothers and even one of them hurt your so-called best friend, you still slept with him, didn't you?" she scoffed, "You don't deserve Caroline as your friend. You don't what she's been through." she stepped forward, "Grow up kid! The world is not spinning only around you." Anastasia mocked.

Before she left them behind, she turned around, "Bennett, I suggest you stop using dark magic. The power of the Bennett line usually comes from Nature, the dark magic will consume you, you're putting your life on the stake." then she stepped out the Grill. Elijah nodded as a courtesy and caught upon Anastasia.

Stefan was brooding, quiet and guilty; Bonnie was now mad at Damon, she rushed out without saying anything; Damon was pissed, deep down he felt a little guilty, cause what Anastasia said was right, he did cause Caroline so much pain and he never apologized; Elena was crying and depressing, her brother was gone, one of her friend side with her top enemy and the other was mad at her, she couldn't bear with it anymore.

* * *

"Do you want to go back to where you from?" Caroline stroked Claire's hair affectionately while Claire was having her chocolate.

Claire tilted her head, confused. "Yes, I don't like your friends here...and I don't like you and dad always fighting..." she whispered, sounded like a little shy, "you and dad are madly in love at that time." she smiled at her mother, Caroline blushed.

"Ummm... How?" she still can't believe it. Honestly, she didn't get along well with the originals, it's not her fault ok! Rebekah was being mean to her; she didn't know Kol much except he broke Matt's hand at the Mikaelson ball; Elijah, Elena trusted him and she didn't know why; Klaus... he just being complex. She signed, "I will miss you so much."

"Don't worry, you will see me in the future," Claire smirked mischievously, "but first, you should give dad a chance." she winked.

Caroline burst into laughter, "Aren't you a little matchmaker?" she poked at Claire's pink cheeks softly, tickling her little feet making Claire giggled.

Everything will be over soon. And it will be back to normal as it used to be. Caroline hoped.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N : Sorry this chapter is short. It's a filler chapter to be** **precise. I would try to update as soon as possible cause I have another exam in December. Hope you like this chapter. =)**

 **Ps: My another new short story had already updated. Check it out and give me your thoughts! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

* * *

About the evening, Caroline got a phone call from Liz, she said she was off duty this night and she had something important to tell her, but soon she received a text that delayed it due to the emergency murder case. Caroline was a little disappointed by that because they didn't spend much time together for a while.

And out of her expected, she received another call from Stefan. She picked it up, "Hi Stefan, is everything ok?" she knew she didn't answer any phone call or texts yet, but she still needed some time to process.

"Elena switched off her emotion." Stefan signed on the other side of the phone, "She's out of control now, she had killed two people in merely in one hour after we found out she switched off." his voice was filled with concern.

"Is she ok? Where is she now?" Caroline was worried about her friend. It must be difficult to deal with Jeremy's death.

"We tied her up and held her in our basement." Stefan brushed his hair with fingers, "She's aggressive and bloodthirst now, we tried to fix her but it's harder than we expect." he signed again.

"Ok... Tell me everything if I can help." Caroline offered, now it made sense why her mom canceled their 'meeting' at such short notice. The sudden emergency cases were caused by Elena. She hung up the phone, things getting more and more complicated now. She signed.

Claire blinked, "Mommy, what's wrong?" she knew her mom was stressed, she wanted to help.

"Don't worry honey, Elena got a little problem." Caroline dodged the question with her very terrible lying skill.

"Elena switched her emotion off?" Claire arched her eyebrows and asked. By Caroline's shocking face, her guess was right. Her eyes saddened. "Maybe..." she was struggling whether she should tell her mother what would happen or not, "you should spend more time with grandma..." No! She couldn't change the past, all she could do is to make her mother's regretless.

Caroline didn't know Claire's mood-swing all of sudden. But she's right, her mom always buried herself in work, since she became a vampire, they did become closer but still, they didn't spend much time together.

"And you can give daddy a chance!" Claire added again with a sweet smile.

Caroline grinned, how stubborn the little angel is! That mist comes from her father! she thought.

"Stop it!" she said playfully with her pointy finger. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked soon she released she was actually asking if Klaus and she have more children in the future. A little flush crept on her cheeks.

Claire was quite excited about her question, "No! But I want! I always tell dad I want a little sister or brother, but he always says no." she pouted.

Caroline knew what's the feeling of being the only child, she always wanted a sibling too. "Well, maybe you can persuade him." she caressed on the top of her head.

Their chit-chat was interrupted by the sound near the door, Anastasia stood on the porch and unlocked the door, Caroline flashed to the door and greeted her, "Hi! How's everything going?"

Anastasia was shocked but soon remained calm then smiled, "Yes, everything is fine. How about you?" she noticed the little girl behind Caroline was waving her hands greeting to her. She responded with a grin.

"Well, not so well..." Caroline signed. "When do you ready to send Claire back?"

"In two days." Anastasia tossed the keys into the bowl on the table. "It will be fine. We will cast another spell to conceal the memories about Claire. No one will remember her until the time is right." she patted Caroline's shoulder.

"Why?" Caroline snapped in disbelieve, soon she knew she's being impolite, "Oh! I'm sorry! I just... I just don't want to lose my memories." she pouted.

Anastasia giggled, "You won't lose it, you just forget it. Temporary of course. In case the memories would change the past." she explained. "Don't worry, you will remember all of the memories in the future," she assured again.

/

The next day, Caroline decided to visit Elena and checked about her wellbeing with Anastasia babysitting Claire for a while. She parked her car in the garage if the Salvatore's, slamming the car door shut and knocking the door. Stefan answered it.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. Opening the door wider to let Caroline walk inside.

Caroline signed, she knew everyone 's plate was full. Bonnie was busy about bringing Jeremy back, she didn't even pick up her call recently; Matt was busy about his school and job; Damon and Stefan tied to 'fix' Elena. Maybe she could reason with her, then she might turn her emotion on again. "Do you make any progress?" she asked.

"No. We've tried many methods, starving, sunlight-burning, reasoning with her, but none of them worked." Stefan signed. "We locked her in the basement in case she would go out and drained somebody."

Then he was interrupted by Damon, "Wow, here comes Barbie Klausy." he taunted. "Don't you have a kid to cuddle?" Caroline rolled her eyes, tried not to take Damon's words.

"Where's Elena? Can I see her?" she asked, "I just want to talk to her." she still care about her friend.

Stefan led Caroline to the basement, seeing Elena was chained behind the bar with pale face look like she didn't feed for days. "I'll leave you some privacy. But Elena is very reckless now, so...Care..." he hesitated.

Caroline nodded, "It's fine. Elena won't hurt me! She's my best friend." she exclaimed. Stefan signed then left them two alone.

Caroline unlocked the bar and stopped in from of Elena, kneeling down to her level, "Hey... How are you doing?" she tried to start a conversation.

But Elena scoffed, "If you're saying not feeding for days or burning by the sunlight repeatedly, well, I'm fine." she rolled her eyes with a cocky tone.

"Why did you chose to turn it off? We are here for you!" Caroline knew Elena was so depressed by Jeremy's death, but once she turned it on the guilty of killing innocent people would eat her alive, she didn't want Elena to suffer this pain.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Why not? I feel free, it's our nature to kill and drain our food." she shrugged carelessly, "You should try it, I know you always have some nasty fantasy of some certain hybrid, " she smirked wickedly, "once you turned it off, you won't care about others, you can do anything you want."

Caroline's eyes widened in disbelieve, seeing her friend was totally a different person with her humanity off, she tried to reason with her, "No, Elena. It's not the best choice, you just escape the pain of losing Jeremy. Once you turn it on, the guilty will overwhelmed you!" she told Elena about her worry and concern.

But Elena couldn't care less, "Stop being a neurotic control freak, you know that's why you always the second choice." she taunted, seeing Caroline's face pales; she knew she hit the right nerve, "you're so pathetic, knowing that no one put you first and you still try so hard..." she leaned forward Caroline, "no one cares about you." she whispered in her ear. She smirked viciously.

 _"You're just worthless, shallow, dumb blonde." Damon hissed then left her alone in the ballroom._

 _"We are never ever possible." Stefan frowned and reject her._

 _"Caroline! I'm sorry. I...just feel more with Hayley." Tyler said in guilty. Being caught by cheating on her with Hayley._

All the memories flashed through her mind.

 _It hurts._

All the words hurt like a knife stab into her heart. She tamed her tears and forced them not to fall.

 _No!_

She wasn't the old Caroline who was so weak, so insecure anymore. She's stronger than she used to be! She told herself.

"No, Elena. I know you didn't mean it. You said that because you turned your humanity off, but I will not give up on you." she said firmly.

Elena shrugged nonchalantly, "Why won't you leave me alone and go chase your hybrid master? I know you love your pretty feather ruffled." she taunted."You do enjoy wrapping him around your little finger, don't you?"

Caroline signed, "I was doing it for you!" she knew their conversation won't make any progress, maybe she should leave her alone for more time. "You know, I won't give up on you. We won't give up on you. We will always be there for you." she said before she walked upstairs to the living room.

"Are you Ok?" Stefan noticed Caroline's eyes reddened. Did she just cry?

Caroline smiled, "I'm fine. Just take care of Elena." she patted Stefan's shoulder to ensure that she's ok even though she's not. She's hurt actually. Stefan knew she's lying, but he didn't push her further which she appreciated very much.

"Running back to your master?" Damon teased, sipping his expensive bourbon.

Caroline was tired so she let it pass by, she said her goodbye to Stefan then left without casting a glance to Damon.

"You're such an ass." Stefan was pissed at his own brother's rudeness.

Damon shrugged carelessly, "What? I'm telling the truth. She's side with our enemy! Remember?" he scoffed.

Stefan stared at Damon for a second, "Do you ever consider what if Klaus knows what you had done to Caroline?" somehow he knew Klaus' feelings to Caroline are real, and he would kill Damon once he found out the truth. "The only reason you're safe and sound, sitting here drinking your bourbon is that Caroline tried to endure you, even you didn't ever apologize to her," he said in such disappointment. Caroline didn't deserve this, even Damon is his only brother though. He went upstairs, leaving Damon in the living room alone.

Damon clutched his glass, the witch's words did make its effort. He knew he did a lot of bad things and he just chose to ignore it. Stefan's words cut the old wound open again. He did feel guilty about what he had done to Caroline, though he never talked about.

* * *

The day came. Caroline, Claire, Anastasia, and Evangeline all gathered in the Mikaelson's.

"Do you make your decision done?" Evangeline gently asked. Claire nodded. Caroline did feel upset, she respected Claire's wish but still, she would miss her so much. Claire hugged Caroline to comfort her, "It's ok mom." Then she hugged every family one by one. Rebekah also felt upset too, she like her niece very much, "Oh! I'm gonna miss you so much! Be careful!" she hugged tightly; kissing her cheek as a goodbye. Elijah hugged Claire gently, he's not good at expressing his feeling, but it could tell he still cares about his niece. Klaus cuddled Claire, "Don't be afraid, we will protect you. Always and forever." he landed a kiss on Claire's forehead affectionately.

Caroline helped Claire to pack up her things while Anastasia and Evangeline preparing for the spell. Evangeline noticed there's an amulet on Claire's neck, "Could I?" she asked the little girl for her approval until she nodded then she took a look at the amulet. "It's a powerful protection spell, powerful enough to help to travel through time." she smiled. Now they won't spend more energy to cast a protection spell and focused in the time-travel spell and memory-concealed spell.

"How do you get this?" Evangeline returned the amulet to Claire.

"My auntie gave me!" Claire answered with a smile.

Anastasia guided Claire to sat down on the center of the circle framed by the salt and twelve candles. Before they started to chant the spell, Claire ran outside the circle and grabbed Caroline's forearm, whispering in her ear, " you should spend more time with grandma Liz." she said with big puppy eyes. Caroline was confused why she sudden mention this. She had already told her that earlier, but she still nodded. Claire smiled and kissed on her mother's cheek one last time, then she returned to the center.

"We will also cast another spell that will conceal your memories about Claire in case anything would change the past then influence the future," Evangeline explained, "don't worry. This is only temporary, you will remember in the future." she smiled. The Mikaelsons nodded.

"How about the others?" Klaus was more thoughtful, there are people know Claire outside the family.

"Their memories would conceal too," Anastasia added.

Caroline felt her phone buzzed in her pocket while watching Anastasia and Evangeline chanting the spell. She didn't check her phone, all she cared about now is Claire.

The strong intense white light blinded their eyes, as the ground tumbled hardly, it lasted about a minute. As light gradually faded away, Claire was gone. Caroline felt something lost.

"Your memories would fade within one day. If you try to remember, it will cause you a serious headache. You will remember the incident that had happened in these days but everything about Claire would be a blur." Evangeline explained patiently. Everyone nodded in silence.

The ringtone broke the silence abruptly, it was from Caroline's phone. She picked it up as quick as she could, it's her mother. "Hey, mom, what's wrong?" she tried to lower her voice but obviously, speaking in the phone in the house full of vampires meant they would all hear your conversation.

 _"Would you be home tonight? I think we should talk. 'Serious' talk."_ Liz pulled her car over and called. She was about to go home from the police station.

"Yup. I'll be home later." Caroline was a little nervous about the 'serious talk' because they had one was at her fifteenth birthday when she was caught made out with some boys at her house. And it ended up she was grounded for a month!

 _"Good! I'm on my way home."_ Liz was pleased to her answer. _"Is that Elena?"_ She stepped outside the car and walked toward the darkness.

"What?" Caroline was confused, isn't Elena in the basement of the Salvatore's? "Wait! Mom! Leave!" she remembered Elena was off her humanity now! She might hurt Liz and she didn't have the vampire blood in her system.

 _"Why are you here Elena? We should go, it's dangerous for you to stay here alone!"_ Liz didn't hear Caroline, she stepped closer to Elena. She was about to answer Caroline she's fine and tells her don't worry about her, Elena whooshed behind her and bit her neck.

The sharp scream came through the speaker, Caroline's heart sunk, "Mom! Where are you!" she screamed, "MOM!"

The phone went dead. She was totally panicked. She tried to dial the number again but no one answered, she tried to call other people asking if anyone knew where Liz or Elena would be. Until then she noticed the text from Stefan, it said that Elena somehow escaped from the basement and tell Caroline to be careful.

 _It's too late._

Everyone in the room heard the whole chaos going on, "I can do a locate spell, do you have anything from Liz with you?" Evangeline squeezed Caroline's shoulder gently. Caroline bit her bottom lip, shook her head slightly. Her tears were threatened to fall.

"Keys," Klaus said calmly. "the house is named under your mother, doesn't it?" he asked. If the house is under Liz's name, the keys would be practically an extended belongings to Liz's. So that it could track her location.

Caroline blinked, handed out her keys to Evangeline. Her mind was screaming and shouting, wanting to find her mother. She tried so hard so that she would not break down in front of them. She wanted to be strong, but the pain, anxious we're eating her alive. Overwhelmed by the uncertain, "No! " She snapped herself mentally.

She won't allow it happen!

She can't.

She can't even imagine what if her mother dies. She can't deal with the pain.

She had already lost her father, she can't lose anyone she loves.

Finally, Evangeline got the location of her mother. She felt she had waited for a century long. Klaus and Rebekah accompanied Caroline and rushed to the location. Elijah left behind to help Anastasia and Evangeline.

 _"Please, God! Please don't take my mother away from me!"_ she kept praying mentally.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N : I finally finished my exams! It's exhausting. I'm sorry for Liz's death, but I think it's** **necessary for the next part of the plot. ( Or just only I think so LOL)** **Hope you like this chapter. Please leave your reviews, every comments will be very appreciate**

* * *

As soon as they reached the location, Caroline saw her mother was lying on the blood pool, the blood pouring out from her neck. She rushed and knelt beside her, carefully held her mom up and bit her wrist, trying to feed her blood forcefully. She knew her mom would never accept being a vampire, but she can't lose her even if she might hate her forever for doing this as long as she alive.

"Please! Please drink!" Caroline cried as the wound healed rapidly so she bit her wrist again, but Liz did not respond. "DAMN IT!" she cursed, "Please! Drink it! I can't lose you." she begged, holding her mother's cold body tightly.

Klaus took few steps toward to her, "It's too late, love." he wanted to stop her from keeping biting herself cause he knew its useless.

"NO!" she yelled, "NO!NO!NO!" she kept denying the fact that her mother was dead. Tears falling down along her cheeks, she looked helpless and broken.

Rebekah understood the pain of lose their parents, the first time when she knew her mother's death, it hurt. Even though she turned them into monsters, she's still her mother. She remembered the day when her mother set up to kill her and her siblings again, Caroline told her that felt sorry for her, though she scoffed at her, deep down in her heart she felt warm. She tried to pretend that she didn't care at all, but it still pained. And Caroline was the only one told her that she felt sorry for her. It must be tough for her after her father just passed away not so long ago. Worst of all, her friend(though she loathed the doppelganger) was the murder.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's wrist so that she couldn't bite herself, but she was too stubborn to stop, "Let me go! I'm saving my mom!" she shouted, throwing him a deadly glare, both of them ignored that someone else also arrived.

Stefan and Damon were shocked by the scene. They've searched for Elena for a while, they smelled the blood and rushed to the location. "Caroline..." Stefan stammered he's trying to organize his sentence, "how...?...did Elena..." he couldn't finish his question nor accept the answer.

Damn narrowed his eyes, his face was serious and solemn, he stayed silence cause he knew didn't know what to say either. If Elena had killed Liz, it would be damned to both of them. Not only Liz is his friend(sort of), but also Caroline(to some degree though he would never admit or say). They watched Klaus held Caroline in his chest, she's too grieve to notice the appearance of Stefan and Damon.

"Shhh,...you're safe. I'm here." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear. Rebekah helped Stefan to pick up Liz's remain to her home. Damon thought he should stay here in case leave Klaus and Caroline alone, but Stefan pushed him a little more implied him to leave them alone. He was suspected at Klaus at first but seeing him did care her for real, he left them alone and started t search Elena again.

Caroline gradually fell asleep after she cried so hard. She didn't know how long she's been crying, the last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was her mother was gone.

* * *

It's been a week since Liz's death. Caroline buried herself in dealing with the paperwork of her mother's property with the lawyer and the funeral. Her friends told her she could delay these things, but the truth is, she needed these things as a distraction. Or she would be overwhelmed by the pain and sorrow. She worked like a crazy workaholic, she had finished the paperwork with the lawyer within two days, then she started to organize Liz's funeral and ensured everything was going as well as she had planned.

Matt had stopped by her house and checked on her before his shifts in Grill; Stefan had been kept texting her when he was still trying to fix Elena with Damon (after that night, they found Elena eventually with piles of bodies behind her); Anastasia and Evangeline had accompanied her most of the time and also help her for Liz's funeral as they literally live under the same roof.

But she still feels lonely, empty. The silence deafened her. She didn't remember how did it sound when the last time her mother called her sweetie. The emptiness is like a black hole, it engulfs all of her joy, laughter, and sunshine. The world looks like the same but she knows it will never be the same when the moment she saw her mother's lifeless body. The town she has been living like forever becomes different. She couldn't describe the strange feeling. Her heart was numb.

Part of her knew that it would happen one day in the future since she's a vampire and her mother's hatred if vampirism, but she never expected the day would come so soon. She thought they would have many at least years, spending every Christmas and holidays together.

 _It was all gone. She left._

The realization hit her hard when she finally knew that her mother passed away. And she's never coming back. Not like she's always absent home for work, this time, she would be absent for good.

She's never coming back. She's all alone in the world. Orphaned. She's even close to switching off her emotion, cause it's too painful to endure. It cut her every piece of bone and every inch of flesh, the grieve engraved on her heart. Dark, emptiness, numbness. She fought hard to hold on to her humanity, but the more she tried, the more pain she felt. She really wanted to turn it off. But he stopped her. She remembered the night that he held her tightly, cuddling her and whispering in her ears telling her that everything will be ok. She knew it will never be ok though.

 _Klaus crept into her bedroom from the balcony, seeing Caroline was lying on her bed burying her head in the pillow, he heard her sobbing. She felt him of course, but she just kept crying. Klaus walked beside her and sat down on the edge of her bed, brushing her messy golden curl with his fingers softly._

 _"Hey..." he licked his bottom lip nervously, but she snapped him first._

 _"Why are you here?" she mumbled, still burying herself in the pillow._

 _"I thought you like my romantic appearance." Klaus arched his eyebrows while patting on Caroline' back._

 _"No." Caroline turned her heard to face him directly, "It's creepy." she furrowed her brows a little. Klaus put his hand on his left chest, faking being offended. And finally, she stopped crying._

 _"Well, it thought it's our thing," Klaus smirked and slowed when he said the word 'thing' with his heavy accent._

 _"No. We don't have a thing." She's a total sucker of accent but it doesn't mean she would give in so easily. "And FYI, though it's romantic in the movies, it's totally eerie and spooky in reality in case you're too old to catch up on the time," she joked with an accusing glare._

 _They stared at each other in silence for moments._

 _"My mom's dead..." the pain stroke her again, she whispered with tears building in her eyes._

 _Klaus pulled her close in his chest and Caroline let him, "Shhh... Remember what I said? You're strong and you can go through it." then he kissed on the top of her head._

 _"How...?" she buried her face in his chest, "It's hurt. I can't even breath!" her hand clung his Henley shirt tightly, she can feel the pain in her bursting again._

 _"I know," he said softly and quietly, "and it will never leave you. But you will find a way to cope with it. You will learn how to live with the pain inside you." he said. Caroline could feel the same hurt in his tone. Did he lose someone he loved?_

 _"How do you know...?" she asked quietly. Staying in his arms made her feel safe and warm. It's so wrong but it feels so right._

 _Klaus silenced for seconds, he felt Caroline nudged in his arms waiting for his answer. He never told anyone about Henrik outside his family before. Now he's considering to tell her._

 _"I... I had a brother. Henrik was his name." he signed, "He died when we were human. After his death, my mother turned us into vampires." he paused. Caroline could feel he's uncomfortable to talk about Henrik._

 _"How did he die?" she asked cautiously. She looked straight into his eyes. It filled with pain and sorrow. Just like her now. Does it still hurt now even after a thousand years had passed?_

 _"He died of the attack of the werewolves." his voice was hoarse, "It's my fault. I should have said no when he asked me to take him to see the werewolves on the full moon." Caroline could hear the regret in his words. He still blamed himself for his brother's death even though it was completely not his fault._

 _"No!" she retorted. "It was not your fault!" she raised her body a little, "The werewolves killed Henrik, not you!"_

 _Klaus looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was telling the truth. She wasn't saying that to comfort him. But it didn't matter, it was still his fault. "What I want to say is, " he didn't want to keep talking about Henrik further, "I've been coping with his death over a thousand years, and it still hurt even now. But I still survive, so can you." he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You're stronger than you thought. You don't need to turn it off to dodge the pain, you will learn how to deal with it and then accept it in the rest of your life." he explained. "It will get better within time," he assured her._

 _Caroline found his words were compelling, she almost believed him. But how? How long could she learn to live with the pain?_

 _It was late, Klaus saw Caroline was much calmer now, he laid her down and tugged her tugged the stuffed bear in her arms._

 _"Sweet dream love," he whispered in her ears. And he was about to leave, he felt the pull from the corner of his shirt. He looked back, finding it was Caroline pulled his cloth, biting her bottom lip nervously._

 _He didn't say anything just staring at her. "Can you stay...please?" she whispered shyly in a low voice. Her cheeks are pinkish, they looked so vulnerable and innocent. He nodded and sat back._

 _Caroline knew it was so wrong. But she just doesn't want to be alone now. She just wants somebody to stay with her. And Klaus... She felt so comfortable and safe when he was around her._

 _Maybe just one night. It's just a moment of weakness._

 _She kept telling herself mentally._

* * *

Elijah had told Niklaus the information about New Orleans the day he heard from Anastasia. And they discussed it before he left Mystic Fall. He was supposed to head to New Orleans a few earlier with Niklaus, but Sheriff Forbes' sudden death messed up their plan. To his surprise, Niklaus chose to stay in Mystic Fall instead of coming to New Orleans with him. Niklaus always puts his survival and hunger of power to his priority. After knowing about Marcellus took over his throne as he self-claimed, he chose Miss Forbes over this. Maybe Miss Forbes changed his brother.

 _"I thought you would come to New Orleans yourself." Elijah sipped his whiskey. Watching Niklaus focused on his sketchbook. He'd been sketching for hours._

 _Niklaus arched his eyebrows, "I believe you can take care of it." he kept sketching, "Marcel would be no problem to us. We will reclaim our kingdom." he said confidently. From what Elijah had told him, the vampires rule the city. Marcel has done a remarkable job of exciting the werewolves and controlling the witches._

 _"And the other interesting thing is..." Elijah tilted his head, side-eyed his brother, "I think Miss Anastasia and Miss Evangeline are more involved with Miss Forbes than I expect." And that caught Klaus' attention. Elijah smiled, seeing his brother finally looking at him in his eyes._

 _"What do you mean 'involved with Caroline' ?" Klaus tried to cover his emotions under his facade._

 _"I've seen Miss Anastasia defending Miss Forbes in the Grill with the gang." he took another sip of his alcohol. "Did I mention that it was because of Miss Forbes so they came with me and offered us a favor?"_

 _Klaus narrowed his eyes in suspension. He didn't care much about the witches, he knew they are powerful and that's all he needs. Things became much complicated than he expects._

Standing at the street of French Quarter, there was a war brewing underneath the calm surface. The witches were hot allowed to perform magic expect the allowance from Marcel; the werewolves were exiled; the vampires and their king, as Marcel claimed himself, were ruling the city. To the information he got, the witches were plotting a rebellion against Marcel. Elijah had tried to get more information from Anastasia, but since she's not originated from New Orleans and not want to get involved in the mess so that she didn't pay much attention to the coven.

He sensed some vampires stalked behind him, maybe they're Marcel's people. He stopped then whooshed behind them, snapped their neck, watching their lifeless bodies fell.

"Are you Marcellus' people?" Elijah chocked and lifted the one last vampire.

The vampire grabbed his wrist tired to lessened the strength. He coughed, "Who...are...you?" he stammered, dying hard to catch his breath.

Elijah threw him on the ground then took out his handkerchief to wipe the dust and blood on his hands, "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. I believe you know me." he answered calmly. "Please send a message to Marcellus, tell him that the Mikaelsons are back." then he walked away, leaving the minions behind.

* * *

 _Evangeline heard the doorbell rang and answered the door, "Caroline is out for errands." seeing the infamous hybrid standing on the porch, folding his hands behind his lower back._

 _Klaus smirked, "I know. That's why I'm here." he just walked pass by Evangeline and entered the house. Evangeline signed inwardly and followed._

 _Anastasia was sitting on the texting with her cell phone. Seeing Klaus' arrival, she frowned. "Why are you here?" she asked. Klaus just ignored her and sat down, leaning his back against the sofa lazily._

 _"A little bird told me that there's a war brewing in New Orland." Klaus side-eyed Evangeline with his eyebrows arched._

 _Evangeline smiled, "I don't think you come here to talk about the current situation in New Orland."_

 _Klaus smirked, "Very well witch." he tipped on the arm of the sofa, "How about tell me about you and Caroline?" he narrowed his eyes, sensing Anastasia was stuff, he knew they're hiding something. Anastasia turned to her mother, Evangeline hummed in amused, "Why don't you tell me you and Caroline first? And why do you even care about what's between us and Caroline?" she said._

 _Klaus' face hardened, "I do not explain myself to anyone." he simply shot back._

 _Evangeline didn't piss by his answer, on the contrary, she smiled. "You do care about her." And it's not a question but a statement. Klaus' eyes kept fixed at hers, trying to figure out what's inside her sleeve. He knew witches are cunning and powerful. Sometimes they cause much trouble when they crossed his path, that's why he didn't like witches, they're just a necessary evil._

 _"I'm her aunt and Anastasia is her cousin," Evangeline concluded in one sentence._

 _Klaus' mind started to calculate whether her answer is true or not quickly. Liz had been a small town sheriff for years, and none of a tiny single sign of her using magic, if they're telling the truth that means Liz was a witch. But from her sincere eyes could tell that she's not lying. There only one option left..._

 _"Yes. Liz was not Caroline's biological mother." Evangeline saw the calculation in his eyes. Anastasia gasped in surprised, furrowed her brows at her mother. She patted on her back of her hand to calm her down._

 _"How?" Klaus squeezed his chin with his fingers lazily. That was out of his expectation, to be honest._

 _"Caroline...her parents died when she's still young. Her mother was my sister. Her father was the Alpha of the pack." Evangeline explained slowly and carefully, deciding which information could tell him._

 _"Caroline's father was a werewolf?" Klaus questioned in doubt, that's impossible. He knew Caroline preferred to feed on blood bags but she would kill someone during her transition, the bloodthirst is too strong to resist. If she has the werewolf gene, she would trigger it during her first kill just like he did. "You're lying." he narrowed his eyes, his patience went thin now._

 _"No. We cast a spell to prevent her from triggering her wolf gene and suppressing her magic." Evangeline smiled, "The spell was supposed to wear off when she turned eighteen. But accidents happened." her voice went strained, she's blaming herself for not being there for Caroline. It's her duty to protect his own niece._

 _Klaus was processing the information that she told. She's right, witchcraft is tricky. There are thousands of spells, and the new ones can be created by powerful witches. He has done a lot of research about witchcraft, but most of them are about how to break his curse. Kol might know more about witchcraft since he's been interested in them when they were human._

 _"Then why did you leave her in this pathetic town since she has a pack as you said." Klaus tipped his lips with his finger playfully. He was testing whether their story is true._

 _Evangeline's pursed up her lips into a thin line, her face was serious, "I have my concerns. That's something you shouldn't know." she rejected to answer his question._

 _Of course, Klaus Mikaelson is not the type of person would take no as an answer. He narrowed his eyes, then he sensed Caroline was on her way to the door. It's his cue to leave._

Klaus stood in front of his ceiling-to-floor window in his bedchamber, thinking the conversation with Evangeline on the other day. Truly, he didn't expect that Caroline would have both the werewolf gene and which bloodline, he knew that she's something special the first time when he lay his eyes on her. But it's not the proper time to reveal these to her since tomorrow is Liz's funeral. She believed that Liz Forbes is her mother for all of her life, and suddenly its a lie. Just like he had believed that Mikael was his father for years, then after he figured out his who own biological father was, Mikael killed him. The feeling of betrayal and hurt still stirred his emotion. He hated his mother for hiding the truth from him. As for Caroline's case, he didn't sure why would they sent her away, but he could be sure that she couldn't bear the fact for now. Maybe the time would sooth the pain, at least he's sure they the witches won't be a threat to Caroline. That's enough for now.

* * *

Hayley moaned with a headache; eyes fluttered open and found her was tied up in the chair. She looked around, the house was gloomy with few candles lightened in the each of the four corners. The last thing she remembered was she's drinking in the bar, the black hair bartender acted oddly when she mentioned Klaus. Then she blacked out. What's happening? She thought mentally. Suddenly, she heard someone is coming.

"She woke up."

Hayley recognized the voice, she's the bartender in that bar. "What the hell is going on?" she hissed in pain. Then she saw the bartender walked toward her with another black hair woman she hadn't seen before.

"We need a little help from you." the bartender said, "My name is Sophie Deveraux. This is my sister, Jane-Ann." she simply introduced themselves.

"What do you want from me?" Hayley was confused. She just got the new lead about her family and headed to New Orland to find her them, besides, she's just a normal werewolf, what do they want from her?

"You mention you know Klaus Mikaelson?" Sophie arched her eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"Yup. So?" Hayley wondered. Who didn't know the infamous hybrid?

"What is your relationship with him?" Jane-Ann asked.

"What?" Hayley choked, then she laughed, "No! We just had a drunk one night stand, that didn't mean anything." she shrugged carelessly. She's with Tyler but he left her for his stupid revenge against Klaus. And she didn't hear from him for a while.

Sophie and Jane-Ann looked at each other for a second, "Do you know you're pregnant?" Jane-Ann spoke first, "Is that Klaus' child?"

Hayley widened her eyes in shock, how is that possible? "WHAT? NO!" she yelled.

"We are witches, I do a little test when you're unconscious. It turns out that you're pregnant for two months." Sophie added, proving that her sister is right.

"How...?" Hayley was still in shock, but another part of her was happy. She's having Tyler's child! Even though he had not contacted her, but soon she would have a child, a family by blood.

"Maybe it's the loophole in nature. Hybrid is a half werewolf, maybe that's why they could procreate." Jane-Ann answered patiently. If Hayley is having Klaus' baby, they will hold the leverage to ask Klaus side with them.

Hayley blinked, "What do you want with my child?" she growled. Knowing that they might be a threat to her unborn child, she became more cautious.

"We need his baby as the leverage to ask Klaus Mikaelson help our plan," Sophie smirked, Klaus would be a powerful ally with his child in their control.

"What?" Hayley was confused, "It's not his child!" she hissed, the idea of having his child disgusted her.

Sophie's smile disappeared when she heard that. Jane-Ann was calmer than her younger sister, "Then who is the father? Is he a werewolf?" she's plotting another plan, maybe a spell would work and trick Klaus.

"He's a hybrid." Hayley had no choice but telling them the truth. Since she's also with an unborn child and they're witches, she didn't have enough power to against them.

Jane-Ann's face lightened, it's better than her expectation. "I have another way, " she turns to her sister, "we could use a spell to trick Klaus." Sophie nodded, she believed her sister. They had sacrificed a lot to their plan, for saving their coven and fighting against Marcel, they needed their plan to be perfect. Hayley furrowed her brows, she didn't want to get involved in this mess. She came to New Orland for her family, not get involved in some crazy supernatural conspiracy, especially she's pregnant she didn't want to endanger her child. "No! I have nothing to do with you and Klaus Mikaelson!" she shouted.

Sophie smirked viciously, "It's not your choice to make."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N : Hi! Sorry for the late update due to the lack of inspiration. But I update two chapters this time. Hope you still like this story. ;) By the way, I will be super busy the month for settling my first job, I might have no time to update soon.**

* * *

Elijah had observed in shadow to get more information about the current situation, he figured out that Marcellus had gifted a few vampires daylight rings as his inner circle. Most of the vampires didn't have daylight rings, and they fed only on tourists at night. Witches are afraid of vampires which is quite odd. He could tell that the witches' power was weakening but not too weak to perform magic. He gained the information from a witch that Marcellus would always know when they use magic, once he knew, he would kill them in public. So that they didn't dare to risk their lives against his rule.

Honestly, he's impressed by Marcellus' power over the witches and werewolves, even when the time they ruled New Orleans, witches and werewolves were also big problems for them.

"Elijah Mikaelson!" The deep voice called Elijah's name from behind. Elijah turned around, seeing Marcellus came along with his vampire follower.

"Where's Klaus? I thought you two are inseparable." Marcel smirked cockily.

"Marcellus," Elijah answered calmly, "its bee a long time." not knowing Marcel's intention, Elijah kept his answer simple.

Then he saw two of his vampire minions marching toward him with a woman. The woman tried to struggle free from them, "Jane-Ann Deveraux, you practiced magic without my permission, thus you should be punished." Marcellus waved his hand in the air, sentencing her death.

The blood running out from her neck like a waterfall, Jane-Ann covered the wound with her hands but it didn't work, she just kept bleeding. she knelt down in pain with her face became paler and paler. Finally, she left her last breath. Elijah stood still watching the show going on, he didn't care who the witch was or why would Marcellus kill her, he knew that it's just a show. Marcellus was here to show off his power over the city. Little confused him that why the witches in New Orleans are so weak? She didn't even try to fight for her life.

Elijah smirked coldly, after knowing his intention, 'he just like Niklaus' he thought. "I see you run the city well."

Marcel remained his cocky smile, "Of course. It's my city." he emphasized the word 'my'.

Elijah didn't buy his little tricks. He's an original, he couldn't be killed. Maybe Marcellus has run the city well for decades, but now the real founders of this city are coming back. He gave Marcellus one last glance then disappeared with his vamp speed. The other minions of Marcel's shocked by Elijah's speed. They're still young, the oldest one is still one hundred younger than Marcel, to their knowledge, Marcel is the oldest one among them, but this vampire is stronger than Marcel. Some of them didn't know Elijah or the Originals, they just felt the fear from their instinct.

/

"Can you stop? " Hayley hissed in annoyance. Seeing Sophie pacing back and forth repeatedly made her dizzy.

"Shut up!" Sophie yelled back, she knew her sister had been killed by Marcel as their plan. She felt sorrow and panic. They had sacrificed so much for their big plan, but Jane-Ann was her sister!

"What are you going to do?" Hayley arched her brows, knowing they had cast some creepy spell on her to control her, she couldn't run away. They're in the same boat now. And it felt suck. Really suck. She didn't like them at all. First, they didn't even tell her what's going on now; secondly, they bided her and Sophie together which means Sophie could hurt her or her child by hurting herself.

"I heard there's an original in New Orleans." Sophie turned to Hayley with a vicious smirk. "We can use him to get Klaus," she said.

"What in earth do you think he would believe you?" Hayley retorted with a sneer.

Sophie didn't burst out anger, instead, she smirked which sent the shiver down to Hayley's spine, "That's your job to make him believe."

/

"Do you find anything useful?" A tall athletic brunette with long wavy hair asked.

"No." Answered by another muscular man with dark brown hair. After searching for hours around this area at the Bayou they didn't find anything that could use as another lead to track down whom they were hunting.

The woman groaned in annoyance, "Where does that bitch hide?" Not even bothering to cover her hatred.

"We have a more important thing to deal with, " the man walked out from the abandoned house, "Anastasia found our princess..." the woman's face lightened as she heard t what did the man said, "but from what she told me, she's a vampire now." the man finished his sentence with a frown.

The woman's mouth opened in a big 'O' shape by the shocking news. "What?" she yelled. "Why?" then she asked with high pitch tone.

"I don't know. They've been stuck in Mystic Fall for her adopted mother's funeral." The man took out his phone texting while explaining to the woman.

The woman pouted. "Jackson!" she called, "When can we meet her?"

The man furrowed his brows, thinking their next step, "I don't know. I'll inform you when the time comes." there walked away leaving the woman behind. The woman rolled her eyes at his behavior and took out her phone to text.

* * *

The day was coming faster than Caroline's expect. It was her mother's funeral. She didn't remember how she went through it. She locked herself in her bedroom, not sensing the time passed by until Anastasia knocked on the door and told her tomorrow was the date.

The tugged her Teddy bear tighter, it was her first birthday gift after her father and her mother's divorce. At that time, she was frightened, knowing that her father was leaving her and mother for another man, her happy family was broken. Her mom gave her the bear, telling her that it would accompany her through the darkness. Since then, she held the Teddy bear every night when she's sleep.

But this time, the darkness seemed to be forever.

She caressed the bear, finding there's something odd. It was a small nick on the bottom of the bear. She dug with her finger, it was filled with cotton, of course, then she found something. She carefully picked it out with two fingers. It was a paper. She unfolded, figuring out it was a letter actually.

A letter from her mother.

She felt her hear lost a beat when she read the first line of the letter.

 _My dearest sweet angel,_

 _The time finally comes when I saw Evangeline entered my office. I know I may be a dutiful sheriff, but I'm not a devoted mother. I've buried myself in work since my divorce with Bill. It was not your fault but mine._

 _I've been absent in many important moments of your life, and I will not be missing any one of it._

 _I know you're so different at the moment when I lay my first sight on you. And the truth is, you are._

 _You're bright, loyal and kind. Your smile can melt any cold hearts. Your strong will can always prove people who wrong you._

 _You are strong and faithful like your father; beautiful and loving like your mother. Although I'm not your biological mother, I'm still so proud that I have you as my adopted daughter._

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth earlier because I was afraid that you would not forgive me. You didn't belong to this small town, you belong to a bigger world. A world full of surprises and adventure._

 _You have more families than you think. Evangeline is your aunt, sister of your mother. When she gave you to me and asked me to protect you, I promised her that I will, I will protect you with my life._

 _But I failed you. The day when I found out you became a vampire, I felt guilty and shame that I didn't be there for you. I didn't hate you for being a vampire, I just felt ashamed to face my fault._

 _I love you._

 _I knew that I do at the moment you came into my life. I know you're immortal and I only have few decades left. But I want you to know I will love you no matter what you are and I will love you forever._

 _You are not alone. You have your families and me. I am your mother if you want me._

 _Please forgive me for hiding the truth from you. No matter what, I will always love you and this house will always be your home._

 _Liz_

Caroline couldn't stop crying after she finished the letter. She tried so hard to make her mom notice her, she really tried. She thought her mother hate her because she's a vampire, or because it's her fault that led to her divorce.

But now, she knew. For most of her life was a lie. Liz wasn't her real mother, and who is? Is that why she didn't like her for all time? Or did she ever love her? Why did she keep this from her for so long?

All the doubts kept hovering in her head. She didn't know whom she could turn to. Wait! Evangeline? Is she her aunt? And why wouldn't she tell her she's her aunt?

A knock broke her train of thoughts, "Come in." she raised her voice.

"Hey... " Anastasia spoke shyly as she opened the door. "Do you feel better?" she asked cautiously.

Caroline didn't answer, her face was unreadable. She opened her mouth, uttered some noise that didn't sound like a word. Her mind was totally blank, how does she feel now? Honestly, she wanted to know the answer. "Yup. I guess." she finally uttered a vague answer. She folded letter back carefully. She signed inwardly, she can't handle this right now.

She just can't.

"Okay... I will be downstairs, call me if you need any help." Anastasia added before she closed the door.

Caroline lay back to her bed, shutting her eyes tightly.

 _"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why? You're beautiful, strong and full of light. I enjoy you."_

 _"But I'll let you in on a little secret; there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask."_

 _"I never really been anywhere."_

 _"I'll take you; Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"_

Memories flashed through her mind. She remembered her birthday, she thought she's going to die and Klaus just came to her room to save her. He sat on the edge of her bed, leaning so close to her and telling her these words. She was so desperate at that moment, but he made her feel the hope. For the first she really eager to discover the world after she became a vampire. Mystic Fall, the town she thought it was so-called hometown seemed so unfamiliar to her now. She didn't know where she originally came from, who her parents were and why the hell her family sent her away. All the past seventeen years living in this small town seemed to be a joke, a cruel joke.

"What are you doing here?" She said without any emotion. Like a simple state.

Klaus swirled her golden curl on the pillow playfully. "To elope with Juliet I guess." he joked, arching his eyebrows amused.

Caroline didn't retort like she usually did, she just kept silent and staring at the ceiling.

Klaus sensed it didn't fit her usual characteristic reaction, there's something wrong. "What's wrong love?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed like he owned everything here.

There are moments of awkward silence. Klaus played hair, waiting for Caroline to tell him patiently. And she let him.

"What if... One day you found out most of your past life was a lie?" Caroline turned over to face him, looked straight into his eyes. She didn't know why she even asks for his advice.

Her question caught Klaus off guard. He noticed there's a paper lying beside her pillow. He calculated all the possible reason why she asked that question in mind, soon he figured out the answer. "What did you know?" he asked softly, stopped swirling her hair.

Caroline frowned at his question, "What do you mean what did I know?" she sat up to confront him. She studied his face to find some clue. Klaus cupped her cheek with his big warm hand out of sudden caught her off guard and broke her train of thoughts.

"Caroline... " Klaus licked his bottom lip, "I know what you're going through..." he paused, feeling a little bit nervous. The all mighty big bad hybrid felt nervous in front if this blonde baby vampire. This is how Caroline Forbes has power over him.

Caroline widened her eyes in surprise, "Oh my God! You know..." she whispered in disbelieve. "Why you know this before me?" she huffed. She knew Klaus knows that Liz wasn't her biological mother before her.

"Because I need to be sure they won't be a threat to you since they literally live with you." He explained slowly, giving her enough time to absorb the news.

"They? Who?" Caroline frowned.

Klaus signed, "Evangeline, the witch living downstairs with you."

Caroline shoved his hand off, "What! She told you before she told me first?" she hissed. Feeling betrayed again. "Why do you even care?" she just almost screamed at his face.

"I told you I care about you!" Klaus also raised his voice, the feeling of being rejected made his stomach twisted.

Caroline froze when she heard Klaus. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, her rationality just snapped, all the mixed feeling for him erupted. She didn't want to hold back anymore. She felt the urge to kiss him, to bruised him with her lips. She leaned toward Klaus, attacked him with her rosy lips without thinking.

Klaus was taken aback by her, but he kissed back immediately and took over the control. One of his hand cupped her cheek, and the other hand traveled down to her waist drawing patterns on her bare skin under her nightgown with his fingertips. Caroline tangled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, brushing his sandy gold hair with her fingers and opened her mouth to let Klaus get the better access. The air heated; tongues tangled together. She can smell his woody scent, and she wanted more. She wanted to forget everything for a second, to escape the mess and hurt.

And she wanted him.

"Caroline..." Klaus stopped and pulled her away, "you don't want this." if he didn't stop now, he couldn't promise he would be able to stop for what he's going to do.

Caroline pouted, "No. I want this." she tried to co continued but Klaus stopped her. She frowned. Did he just reject her?

"Caroline you don't think clearly." Klaus' voice was husky and low. "You're hurt now. I don't want to take advantage of you." he stroked her cheek with her thumb softly.

Caroline looked into his eyes; tears building up in her eyes. It was so wrong but it felt so right. Of all people in the world, she found he's the only who really knows her, she could relate to. He was supposed to be the massive murderer and big bad wolf who always get what he wants by any means including killing innocent people. He was supposed to be pure evil. But she saw the other side of him, maybe just only for her. He made her feel special, wanted and deserved.

"I'm leaving Mystic Fall ..." Klaus gazed at her, taking her every tiny reaction into his eyes, "Join me to New Orleans Caroline." he invited her sincerely.

Caroline felt a bolt from the blue, was he leaving her too? The first thought came to her mind was that she didn't want Klaus to leave. When she heard Klaus invite her to New Orleans, she chickens out. She opened her mouth, wanting to utter some words but failed. She saw the pain in Klaus' eyes; realizing that he might take her silence as a rejection. But it was not. She just couldn't decide yet. At least not now. Her mind was totally a mess.

"I..." She struggled to say something but was cut off by Klaus.

"I know you're not ready." Klaus removed his hand from her. And Caroline felt the loss of his warm. "Maybe one day or century you would join me. Let me show you the world." he stood up and ready to leave.

Caroline felt the urge to stop him, wanting him to stay. But she can't. It would be so selfish to keep him hanging around. She used his feeling for her to against himself for her friends; turning him down multiple times, and now he's about to move on. Maybe he's going to have a new life in New Orleans; maybe meeting a new girl there. She would be left behind. She will be alone again. Nobody would love her. Like it always to be.

Tears finally dropped down alone her cheeks after Klaus left. She felt so cold. Vampires won't feel cold, will they? Then why she felt like she was soaked in icy water.

Why everyone left her? No one would ever stay by her side.

/

The weather was cloudy but cozy. Caroline put on her makeup to cover her swollen eyes. It was her _mother's_ funeral. Now she's alone in the church, checking if everything is in the right place. Today, most of the town would come since Liz was the sheriff, she wore her Mystic Fall smile for the most of the time during the preparing. She didn't want to be seen as a weak, vulnerable teenager. Because she's not weak.

"I will take care of myself. " Caroline stood beside Liz's casket, Liz was in her sheriff uniform with her badge. She looked so peaceful. "I love you." she had sworn she would not cry again. She would stay strong.

The ceremony went smoothly. Liz's colleague came, sending their condolence and sympathy. When Evangeline gave the eulogy, she's sitting beside Matt, Stefan, Bonnie, and even Damon. Elena didn't show up, she didn't sure if she wanted her to show up at Liz's funeral. She didn't catch up on them since Liz's death. For the first time in her life, she didn't care about what other people think.

"Elizabeth Forbes, a dutiful sheriff, a loyal friend and most of all an excellent mother. She's an amazing woman who shone others with her bright attitudes, she's also a tough cookie who kept people safe from criminals." Caroline watched Evangeline gave her eulogy on stage. All her colleague shed a tear when they heard it.

 _"Of course, she's a dutiful sheriff because she devoted herself to her work." She thought. She didn't blame her for that._

"She raised a beautiful angel well. She will spread her wings and explore the world with all the sweet memories in her heart. Liz will always in our memories, in our heart. She just free from the limit of time. All her kindness, sweetness, loyalty will be well-preserved within our living."

 _"We have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire. Celebrate the fact that you no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."_ Strangely, Caroline remembered the night on her birthday when she thought she's dying. Klaus told her that she was no longer bound to the time and she could have more a thousand birthdays. She died once and then she became a vampire. If she didn't have Damon's blood in her system when Katherine suffocated her, she would literally die. Like forever gone. But now, she was immortal. Watching her beloved ones died one by one, it's killing her inside. It's so lonely and painful to be immortal. Now she learned it.

 _"No wonder Klaus doesn't want to connect with people because they would leave him eventually."_ She wondered mentally.

"She will be proud of her little angel grown into an amazing woman. Child, You are not alone. You have more family than you think. We will be there for you. You will learn it one day, death won't separate the connection of love. She will rest in peace and you will be loved and protected."

The word 'child' stroke her, with her motherly tone and words warmed her. Oh! Wait, she's her aunt, that means she has a cousin. Although they didn't reveal the truth to her yet, somehow she knew that she could trust them. Maybe that's what she needed now. Someone she could rely on.

She also noticed Klaus and Rebekah attended as well. They stayed in the back of the crowd. It did surprise her, she thought Klaus had already left Mystic Fall; also she and Rebekah weren't actually friends or anything like that, yet they still came. Caroline broke her train of thoughts when Matt squeezed her hand gently.

"Are you Okay?" Matt asked with a concerned look.

"Yah." she lied. "I'm just tired." another lie. She knew Matt is the most caring friend, that's why she didn't want to worry him.

After Evangeline gave her eulogy, they had a break before they moved on to the last part. She felt suffocating, needing some fresh air she went out to the garden.

"Hiding here sobbing and weeping?" A female came from behind.

Caroline turned around, already knowing who exactly she is, "Elena. Why are you here?" From the way she talked and acted, she knew that Elena hadn't switched her emotion back. Then why would she come here?

"Gloating over your misery?" Elena smirked sarcastically, folding her arms over chest.

Caroline's face hardened, it's not the best time to confront Elena, not until she turned her switch on. "You should leave," she stated firmly in low voice.

"I thought I just do Liz a favor, " Elena shrugged carelessly, "since you're so clingy and needy. Always wanting to be noticed and attention." her lips curved into an irony smirk. Caroline felt the rage fuming inside, but she didn't want to ruin this important moment because of her. The Salvatores and Mikaelsons heard the uproar and gathered in the garden with their vamp hearing.

"I thought you locked the cellar." Stefan frowned, looking at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I did!" he retorted. "Elena you should go," he said, grabbing her by the forearm.

Elena shoved him off, "Oh, see your little _boyfriend_ is coming to rescue you." she taunted, eyeing between Klaus and Caroline. Caroline huffed in annoyance. "You're not on your right state of mind. You should leave now." she took a deep breath, trying hard to tame her anger.

"No. It's you not on your right state of mind." Elena fired back with Caroline's words, "I'm perfectly fine with myself now. Oh! And FYI, Liz tasted nice. Her blood was sweet, it's been a long time since I fed on a human. Maybe you should try sometime, you look so uptight." she taunted cruelly.

The rationality just snapped, Caroline was overwhelmed by the rage. Her eyes reddened, dark veins crawling beneath her eyes. She pinned Elena against the tree, Elena struggled free then punched Caroline in her stomach.

"She has the fire," Rebekah commented; standing beside watching Elena and Caroline fighting each other. Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. He didn't step into their fight because he had faith in Caroline, and she needed to vent her feelings.

"See! You can't even fight me. You're so weak and pathetic." Elena was about to attack again but stopped by Damon, "It's enough! Stop this Elena." he shouted. No one would want _this_ happened, especially not on Liz's funeral.

Elena's words did not go unnoticed by Caroline. She wanted to fight and win. All of sudden, she felt something wrong inside her. A strange feeling bursting inside her chest. Suddenly, she knelt down and groaning in pain.

Klaus rushed to her; kneeling down to her level, observing her carefully. He saw the color of Caroline's eyes kept changing, from bloody red to amber then to ocean blue.

"Call Evangeline!" Klaus yelled at his sister, Rebekah knew it's something wrong and emergent.

She disappeared within a blink, following Klaus' order to get the witch here to check on Caroline.

"Caroline, look at me!" Klaus held Caroline by her shoulder, "Breath!" he tried to calm her down, he guessed it might be something about her wolf gene. He heard the bones started cracking, blood running down from her nose. Caroline clutched the edge of his shirt, looked so panic and terrified. She didn't know what's wrong with her, honestly, he didn't know either. The color of her eyes is still changing between amber and ocean blue in a trice. Like there's two different power played tug of war inside her body. By the symptoms, it caused the damage to her body.

Caroline whimpered, the pain was insufferable. She wanted it to stop. Then she smelled blood, where did that come from? She furrowed her brows, finally figuring out it came from herself. Panicked and terrified, that's all she going through now.

"Love, look at me." Klaus cupped her face with his hands; looking into her eyes, "You will take a deep rest and have a nice dream. You won't awake until I tell you so." he compelled her to sleep, he needed to take action before it 's too late. By the speed of her bones crack, she would transform into a wolf soon, and he didn't know why her nose is bleeding. By his instinct, it's not a good symptom so he needed to make her sleep. Compelling her is the last thing he would ever want to do to Caroline. But the reality left he no choice. Caroline slumped against Klaus' chest, being unconscious.

"What's going on now?" Rebekah came back with Evangeline and Anastasia following behind her with a concerned look.

"I compelled her to sleep. She's starting to transform." Klaus tugged Caroline's lost strand of blonde hair behind her ear tenderly. Rebekah was a little amazed by her brother's gentle gesture. She has stayed by his side for hundred years, she never saw her brother being so smitten by a woman. Not even Tatia, the original doppelganger he liked once when they were human.

A deep frown craved on Evangeline's forehead. "The spell is wearing off. We need to take actions," she signed.

"We should take her to New Orleans with us!" Anastasia cut her mother off, Evangeline agreed, cause they were lack of herbs. Klaus furrowed his brows, of course, he wanted Caroline came to New Orleans with him willingly. He knew Caroline well, she won't be too happy when she found out she's in New Orleans against her will. But he needed to do it, do her best interest.

"How's Caroline?" Stefan rushed to their side. Damon snapped Elena's neck and took her to the boarding house, he stayed here to clean up the mess. Most of all, he's worry about his friend. He saw something wrong with Caroline.

"Mind your own business and go back to your little doppelganger." Klaus spat, picking up Caroline in bridal style.

Rebekah raised her brows amused. It's not unusual to see the protective side of her brother, especially outside the family. The list of people that Klaus genuinely care are very few, only his family to be exactly. _"She must be very special to Nik."_ she thought inwardly. _"Maybe she could make his cold heart beats again."_ Yes, she cares about her brother, Nik especially. She knew what Nik had been through, she didn't blame him for the cold-blooded manner and great wall inside her heart. There are still moments that she hates him as well when he killed her lovers repeatedly. She guessed maybe it's a love-hatred relationship since they had grown up in a dysfunctional family. But she's happy to see her brother finding his love, she really feels happy for him.

"I would stay out of his path if I were you," Rebekah said from behind, crossing her arms over her chest, "We will take care of Caroline." said before she left. Stefan watched them walked away, he's worried about Caroline not that he thought Klaus would hurt her because he knew Klaus cares about her, but because of Caroline's physical condition. Maybe he should trust Klaus for Caroline's life.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _"Are you Elijah Mikaelson?" A female voice rang from behind. There was more than one person. Two heartbeats. He slowly turned around._

 _"Yes. And you are?" He answered calmly. He sensed the woman calling him is a witch. The other one whether is a human or a werewolf, cause he can't feel magic nor she's definitely not a vampire._

 _"I'm Sophie. She's Hayley." The woman introduced themselves, "And she's having your brother's child." she said._

 _The silence filled the place. Sophie knew Elijah was hearing the heartbeat._

 _"How could I be sure if you're not lying?" Elijah soothed his suit jacket, not even bothering cast another glance._

 _"It's Klaus' baby. I'm sure of it." Hayley retorted. Elijah arched his brows, she looked a little familiar._

 _"Vampires can't procreate." Elijah lost all his patient, he didn't know their intentions but using an excuse like that was a lame move. Vampires can't procreate is a common sense that every supernatural creature know._

 _"Klaus Mikaelson is a hybrid, it's the loophole of nature," Sophie assured him, "part of him is a werewolf so that he could carry children."_

 _Now it caught Elijah's attention. "Even so, how can you prove that child is my brother's," he questioned solemnly._

 _"I never slept another man after I slept with him," Hayley spoke behind Sophie. She needed to act like it was real. She needed to be calm. "It was a drunken one night stand. I never thought it would end up getting me pregnant."_

 _"My sister died for confirming that. It is Klaus' child." Sophie added._

 _Elijah hummed in approval, maybe it could be Niklaus' redemption. The redemption that he'd searing for centuries for his brother. "What do you want?" but he's not naive enough to believe they came here to tell him the news out of a pure kind intention._

 _Sophie smirked, that's why she likes smart people, "I need you to take down Marcel." she demanded. Elijah furrowed his brows, calculating mentally._

 _"I bonded she and I together, so I suggest you don't do anything regretful," Sophie warned._

Hayley dug the fork into the plate of her food, it's been days since she moved in with Elijah. Technically, they just living under the same roof, he provided her room, food and most important of all, protection.

"... I don't believe at first, you should see yourself, brother." Elijah was talking on the phone, by the words he emphasized she guessed he's talking to Klaus. She tried hard to hear their conversation clearly, but she failed her attempt. She composed herself quickly when she saw Elijah came into the kitchen.

"Hey..." she greeted faintly. It's awkward, to be honest. Elijah nodded slightly as a response.

"Niklaus will arrive at New Orleans soon. They have some emergency." Elijah informed her. The unspoken words were 'you need to explain yourself to him'.

Hayley gulped down one last bite of her food. She wasn't sure if Klaus would believe her it did he ever cared about the baby. He didn't look like a domestic person. "How will he react?" She asked nervously, rubbing her hand with another.

"I don't know. My brother is unpredictable for some circumstances." Elijah answered calmly, "If you're carrying my brother's child, I won't let him hurt you. You have my word." he assured her with his word. Elijah always is the noble one, a man of his words. Hayley was relieved by his words.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You don't have to do this." she felt slightly guilty for lying to him. He's not so horrible as she presumed.

"You're carrying my family, it's my responsibility to protect families." Elijah smiled.

* * *

"What do mean she's dying?" Klaus literally shouted at Evangeline angrily. Nearly to tear everyone apart on the jet.

"Calm down, Nik!" Rebekah yelled back, rolling her eyes at Klaus' tantrum. "It's not helping."

They've caught their private jet to New Orleans hours ago, only a few hours more to land.

"Her magic is fighting against her vampirism. It's tearing her apart. Witchcraft can't co-exist with vampirism." Evangeline explained, mostly based on the symptoms that Caroline showed.

"What do you mean 'her magic'?" Rebekah huffed, she's still in the dark now. They've been talking something she didn't even know. Since when did Caroline have magic? And why even Klaus would know?

Anastasia gazed at Rebekah warily, then looked at her mother. Evangeline received the gaze from her daughter, knowing that Anastasia didn't trust them, and honestly she didn't either. Not totally yet. She knew Klaus cares about Caroline deeply, but she didn't sure if it went as well to the female original.

"She's not an ordinary vampire," Klaus answered vaguely.

That irritated Rebekah more, what on earth would Nik keep the truth from her? "How could I help you if you all don't tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" she hissed in annoyance. Klaus pondered in the thoughts when did they became close?

"Why would you help us?" Anastasia narrower her brows, wondering her intention.

"It's not your business." Rebekah spat, "And who the hell are you? I wasn't to talk to you." she rolled her eyes at Anastasia. Clearly, she's annoyed.

"Enough," Evangeline called out. "Caroline is born as part of the werewolf and part of the witch," Evangeline explained, in order to end the mean less fight, "we are her family. That's why we are seeking a way to save her." The jet filled with silence. Rebekah was still absorbing the information. She knew the water was deeper than that, they still kept something from her, even from Nik. "So... What are we going to do?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you even care?" Anastasia questioned.

Rebekah didn't care what she thinks, "I do it for Nik, not for you."

Anastasia hummed, "Sorry for my previous attitude, we are just being cautious." she apologized. Rebekah didn't expect she would apologize but she accepted. Shrugging her shoulders, "You can take some rest before we land." she said. Anastasia nodded slightly.

After the jet landed in New Orleans, they headed straight to Evangeline's house. It was a two-floored wooden house with a small garden in the back. Planting many common herbs and some rare ones.

"Come in." Evangeline invited Klaus and Rebekah without hesitation.

They're running out of time. Rebekah and Klaus followed by Evangeline and Anastasia into the house. It's cozy inside. Klaus put Caroline down on the bed gently.

By the moment, Klaus' phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn't bother to check up on his phone, it must be Elijah since he's been trying to contact him and asking his appearance in New Orleans. That's why he planned he left Mystic Fall after Liz's funeral. But accidents always happened.

"It's fine if you have some business to deal." Evangeline smiled, "We will inform you if there's any progress." she assured him.

"Nik, we should go. Elijah has been calling me many times."Rebekah patted on her brother's shoulder, "We could come back later." Klaus finally nodded though he's fuming inside. He still got some business to deal with.

Klaus stormed into the mansion while Elijah and Hayley were in the living. "Brother you'd better have something critical to tell," Klaus growled. Rebekah followed Klaus as they reached the living room. Seeing Hayley was there as well; Klaus frowned, waiting for Elijah's explanation.

"Brother, I believe Miss Marshall has important news to tell you." Elijah folded the newspaper he's reading previously.

All the attention fell on Hayley now, her heart bumped rapidly. "I..." she stammered, trying hard to remain calm, "I'm having your child." she finally spoke out.

Then the room fell in silence. "What?" Rebekah broke the silence with her high pitch voice, "Vampires can't procreate." she stated in disbelieve. "She's lying."

Elijah remained His composition, "Listen." then the three original vampires heard a faint heartbeat inside Hayley's body.

"It's impossible." Klaus spat. No! That must be some trick or conspiracy to against him. This couldn't be true.

"A witch said that's a nature loophole," Elijah explained what Sophie had told him a few nights ago to his siblings.

Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise; while Klaus' face fell, apparently disappointing.

"How can you be sure if it's Nik's child?" Rebekah was still doubting about this mysterious baby.

"A with had confirmed this," Elijah answered. By Klaus' look, he could tell that his brother didn't take the news well. "Niklaus, the witch asked for your alliance to take down Marcellus," he added.

"I won't have my hands tied by anyone," Klaus growled furiously. "I couldn't care about less than that slut or even the child. I will kill them if I need." he spat viciously. Rebekah and Elijah knew Klaus really meant it. He would kill them if they crossed his path.

"Niklaus! This is your child we're talking about." Elijah retorted, disappointed with Klaus' attitude. At least he won't let Klaus hurt his child and the mother of his brother's child.

"Then you'd better stay out of my path," Klaus warned before he left.

Rebekah glared at Hayley, she didn't like the woman at all. She guessed it would only get worse since Caroline's in New Orleans, Nik won't be happy if she found out about Hayley and the baby; Elijah, on the other hand, was fond of the unborn child, she didn't know why. She huffed and whooshed away.

Elijah signed it was more difficult than he expected. Klaus didn't take the news, he could tell that Rebekah didn't either. Hayley was intimidated by Klaus' threat. He can't tell her that Klaus was just saying, because he knew his brother always meant what he said. He's a man of his words, especially when it comes to his threat.

"Feel free in here." That's all he could comfort the poor mother-to-be.

* * *

 _We're back. Caroline is in danger. Where are you? -Ann_

Jackson was in the bar when he received the text, he texted back immediately.

 _French Quarter. Should I gather the rest and meet at your house? -Jackie_

"Are you new?" the bartender gave him the drink he ordered. Jackson switched his attention from his phone to the bartender.

"Yup," he answered simply. Continuing texting others.

"Do you enjoy the city?" the bartender smiled. Jackson nodded absently. He sensed there are vampires roamed in the bar, he finished his drink quickly. "Thanks." then he left some tips besides the glass. He heard the male voice talking to the bartender just a few seconds after he got out of the bar. It's so close, they needed to keep low key right now. He sent the bone last text to finish his mission.

 _Call the others. It's time. - Jackson_

 _Got it. -Tanya_

* * *

Jackson rushed to Anastasia's house, knocking on the door rapidly.

"Hey, come in." Anastasia opened the door, letting Jackson came in.

"What's going on?" he asked with deep concern.

"She's been compelled to fell asleep to suppress the transformation. " Anastasia said while leading Jackson into the house.

"Transformation? Does she trigger her gene?" he doubted. He was confused by the whole situation right now.

"Klaus said that. And I'm not sure about it because I wasn't at the scene." Anastasia signed out loud. They've been searching for a resolution while continually facing with Klaus' threat. He kept checking on her multiple times a day, threatening to kill everyone that she met if she didn't save Caroline.

" _Klaus_? As _the_ original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson?" Jackson arched his brows in shock. When did they cross the path?

"Yes. Turns out that Klaus has a thing for Caroline." Anastasia joked. Jackson blinked, stunned. He was about to utter something, the door opened.

Klaus stormed inside the house, "There's no time to waste witch." he lost his patience. Jackson shielded Anastasia behind him, ready to defend her if anything happened. Klaus narrowed his brows, wondering who the guy is. Then he heard a moan from the bedroom where Caroline currently lived. He rushed to the room within a blink, Anastasia and Jackson were totally confused by his sudden behave; following behind Klaus yo the room; seeing Caroline robbing her temples with her fingers.

Caroline fluttered her eyes opened, adjusting to the unfamiliar surrendering. _"Where am I now?"_ It was the first thought that came to her mind. _"Did I get kidnapped again? Ugh! "_ And that was the second thought. She checked on the room, it seemed tidy and clean. The sunlight shattered down in the floor in from of the window. _"It doesn't look like a cellar or somewhere a kidnapped would keep his captive."_ then she felt a little bit relieved. She started to recollect the last thing she remembered.

It was her mother's funeral! And Elena, the humanity off Elena, showed up. They fought and something wrong with her body.

"How do you feel love?" Klaus barged into the room, it made Caroline jumped a little.

"Fine. " She mumbled. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, Anastasia and Jackson came in seconds later. "Where is it? Why am I here?" Caroline furrowed her brows deeply, looking at Klaus for an answer. "Oh my God! My mom's funeral!" she covered her mouth with her hand in case she screamed too loud.

Klaus licked his bottom lip, looking a little bit nervous. "Don worried about that, we took care of it. To your former question... You're in New Orleans," he said, "I have no choice but bring you her."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Seriously? What do you mean you have no choice?" She huffed.

"Caroline, it's me suggested him to bring you here." Anastasia tried to sooth the atmosphere, "Something wrong with you, we need to fix this or you would die." she stated firmly.

Klaus was about to speak but was cut off by Caroline, "Just... I... I need a moment being alone." she murmured, "It's... It's too much." They respected her will and left her alone for a while.

"Why does she wake? Didn't you compel her?" Anastasia lowered her voice, knowing Caroline might hear their conversation.

"I don't know. She's supposed to be asleep until I told her to wake." Klaus hissed in annoyance. "And who is this mate," he added.

Jackson hesitated to answer his question, it's not a secret that he's a werewolf since Klaus might have already sensed, but they don't want to reveal themselves until they find the last one of the traitor family.

"He's the alpha of the Crescent pack," Anastasia explained, there's no need to fight each other, "Caroline's father was the former alpha," she added.

"That doesn't mean he isn't a threat." Klaus spat. He knew how a pack work, werewolves are loyal to their alpha, the current one only. Usually, they chose their leader by their free will, once they made their choice, they would stick to it. Even the alpha demanded them to slaughter the former alpha's family.

The air was heavy, ready to break out a fight, Evangeline came to the living with an ancient leather cover grimoire on her hands.

"I've found the way to solve the problem." There are dark circles under her eyes. "Jack is family. He won't hurt Caroline." Evangeline assured.

* * *

"When will Klaus meet me?" Sophie huffed, her patience went thin, they're running out of time and Klaus didn't show any sign of cooperation. Did her plan fail? If it failed, then Elijah won't meet her.

"His hands are full now. But you have my help." Elijah soothed his suit, "What do you want from us?" he asked.

"No! I need ALL of your assistance. Marcel is more powerful than you think." She denied Elijah's offer.

Elijah arched his brow, why would the witches so afraid of Marcellus? "You witches have power against vampires, why are you so afraid of Marcellus?" He demanded an answer.

Sophie was taken aback by Elijah, clearly, she couldn't tell the whole story behind since she wanted the Originals died as well. If they found out she's using them to get what she wanted, they would kill her without hesitation.

"He blocked us from performing magic." That's all she could reveal to him. "Of course we want him to die. He's a tyrant." she tried hard to make it sound real and genuine.

Elijah nodded slightly, his facial expression was unreadable. "I will settle a meeting soon." Within a blink, he's disappeared.

Rebekah waited for her fingernail paint dried while babysitting the pregnant werewolf. Elijah was out for business and Nik was out for Caroline. She's only one left behind to babysit the mother of her niece or nephew to be. She rolled her eyes at Hayley when she saw her dug the spoon into her plate.

"You can leave if you can't stand me." Hayley groaned, she can feel the female original didn't like her. The only thing that kept her from ripping her heart out of the chest was Elijah's demand, to which she's really appreciated.

"I can't." Rebekah snorted. God! She would go out with Nik rather sitting here watching over a pregnant woman. "Elijah asked me to keep you safe."

"I can defend myself." Hayley signed. Rebekah shrugged carelessly.

Elijah stepped into the living room, seeing Rebekah and Haley glaring at each other, he knew they didn't go along well. He signed inwardly, "Where is Niklaus?" he'd tried to reach out to Niklaus ever since he arrived in New Orleans. But his brother was much busier than he expected.

Rebekah checked her fingernails one last time, "With Anastasia I guess."

Elijah frowned, he remembered Anastasia of course, the strong, intelligent witch. But why would Klaus visit her? Is she in New Orleans now? "For?" for the first time he spoke without thinking. But Rebekah didn't notice his inner train of thoughts.

"Caroline." She answered with a sing-song tone. "Now I'm done with my babysitting. I'm going out." she turned her heel to the door.

Elijah nodded to Hayley out of courtesy then went upstairs without a word. Hayley felt she was a total stranger in this house. She didn't belong here, but she left no choice.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a long time since the last update. I started my job as a court clerk since last month, it's unbelievably busy. And I was lack of inspiration due to the heavy load of work. Hope you still like the story. I will try to update soon, I hope. Please leave your reviews or suggestions. Thank all of you. :)**

* * *

Klaus dropped into the armchair impatiently, drinking his expensive luscious alcohol, "Now straight to the point, why should I be here?" not even casting a glance on the newcomer in the living room.

Elijah sighed, "Niklaus, this is Sophie Deveraux, she's the witch originated in New Orleans. She wants to bring Marcellus down. As you know, Marcellus is controlling the city and witches." he explained to Klaus patiently.

Klaus raised his brows amused. "So?" his lips curved into a sarcastic smirk.

"I need your help." Sophie continued, "My sister died for confirming your child. You owed me a favor."

Klaus laughed out loud, "I couldn't care less about the child you called mine." Sophie's face fell as Klaus continued, "And I don't owe you anything. So let me return you the favor by a little suggestion, STAY OUT OF MY WAY." He emphasized.

Sophie narrowed her eyes, "Hayley was tied to me if I died she will die with me as well as your child." she threatened. Klaus was about to retort with his snarky comments, Elijah interrupted, "Nicklaus, this is your child, a Mikaelson, we are talking about. We always protect our family." he stated firmly. Rebekah sat on the sofa in the corner of the room beside Hayley. She knew his brothers well, Klaus won't take any blackmail; Elijah, the noble one, always riding on the high horse and told you to do the right thing. Honestly, she didn't want to get involved in their spat. She wanted to live her life, a life without these crazy messes.

"I have _my_ plan to take down Marcel," Klaus stood up in front of Elijah, "do not tell me to do or not to do anything again, brother," he whispered in a low, parlous voice. Elijah cocked his head, not getting the idea why would his brother hate his own child so much.

He felt he's losing him and the chance of finding his redemption is getting thinner and thinner.

/-

"What do you mean 'the magic is tearing me apart inside'?" Caroline raised her voice shakily.

"Calm down darling." Evangeline squeezed her shoulder, "As I said, Liz is not your biological mother. Your mother, my sister, was a witch. Your father was a werewolf." She explained. After Caroline told her about the letter Liz left her.

"Was?" Caroline arched her brows curiously.

Evangeline sighed, "Yes. They both died when you're a baby. There are enemies on our tail, out of choice but sent you away. Your mother and I used a spell to conceal your magic and wolf gene." Anastasia put a cup of tea in front of Caroline then sat beside her.

"We can't reach to you directly in case they would find you. We've been watching you for years. I'm so sorry about Liz and your vampirism." Evangeline apologized, self-blaming herself for not keeping Caroline as a human as they wished.

Caroline looked down on the table, didn't know what to say. It's an awkward moment of silence. "Who the enemies you mean? Why won't tell me earlier? Who else knows this?" she's full of questions now. Anastasia held her hand, trying to give her some support.

"I know it's a lot to take in. We thought it's better to let Liz unveil the truth." Evangeline's face melted, "It was never my intention to hurt you. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to protect you well during that time. I love you, and so does Anastasia. We are your families. Your father's pack is searching for you as well. They're keen to meet you, they admire you too." She tried to note there are much more people care about her than she thought. "I think it's another time for the answers to your question. Maybe you need time to absorb this new information?" she asked.

"Okay... So I thought I was orphaned, then boom! I got an aunt and a cousin. I just..." She groaned defeated, "It's a lot to take in." Caroline rambled, "I don't even I know how I am now." she breathed. She could swear her temples would throbbing in pain if she's not a vampire. Her world just turned upside down overnight. First of all, she had new families, which she didn't know before. Second, she's dying. Seriously? How is that possible? A year ago, she was turned into a vampire, spending a lot of time to accustomed to the thirst of blood, but now she's dying because of what she really is. She didn't even know who she can trust. Evangeline's story sounds like the cliche plots from some soap opera or some popular TV shows. Not to mention she was brought to New Orleans without her permission. When she woke up, it's here! A new city she'd never visited before.

She felt so anxious and confused. But one there's one thing for sure, she needed some fresh air to clear her mind. And a drink, maybe six.

/

Wandering on the street, it's new to Caroline. New city, new culture, new surrendering. It's all fresh to her. She'd never really been anywhere before. New Orleans is full of life and colorful. Music, art, history, and food.

Everything and everywhere.

It's a pity that she came to the city under such circumstances. Troubles to be solved, questions to be answered, and a whole new identity to be embraced.

Finally, she found a bar, she stepped inside the bar, found an empty seat, ordering a glass of alcohol.

"May I see your ID?" the bartender asked, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

Caroline huffed in annoyance. Great! She's been frozen at the age of seventeen forever. Though she didn't like the idea of compelling people and get what she wants, she just slipped the guilty through. She really needed a drink.

When she's about to compel the bartender, "Don't you think you can compel me to get free drinks." the bartender smiled.

Caroline was taken aback. Does she know the existence of vampires?

"Don't be fret. I'm Camille by the way. And you can call me Cami. Camille sounds like a grandma." she winked. "How about you?"

"I'm Caroline," she answered, "so... can I have my alcohol since you know I'm a vampire?" she laughed.

"It depends." Camille shrugged, "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Two years. I was seventeen back then." Caroline didn't know why she told her. Maybe because she looked nice.

"So still not reach the legal age." Camille smiled, handed her the drink she ordered. Caroline laughed, taking the drink from her.

"How do you know vampires?" Caroline was intrigued. When she first knew the existence of vampires, she's petrified.

"Oh honey, New Orleans is a city of the supernatural magnet. The owner of this bar is a vampire too." Camille refilled Caroline's glass while explaining.

"I heard you call me." A voice came from behind. Caroline jumped a little by his appearances. "You're new here. What's your name?" he leaned against the table?

Caroline narrowed her eyes, who is that cocky guy showing up from nowhere? "I don't think it's your business," she smirked irony.

"It's my city, of course, it's my business to know everyone here." The man showed strong confidence, maybe a little bit intimating. But she's not afraid of him.

"Don't you think it's not polite to ask people's name without giving yours first?" she challenged.

The man arched his brows amused. "I'm sorry. My name's Marcel, the king of New Orleans," he smirked cockily. "now what is yours?" he continued.

"Jenny." Caroline didn't want to tell him the real name she just made up a fake one.

"Nah! You don't look like a _Jenny_ to me." Marcel leaned forward. She has a fire inside her, that's interesting, for a baby vampire she's too bold.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She's interrupted by Marcel before she's about to say something.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" he shouted, seeing Klaus walking into the bar. The crowd's attention all fell on him and Marcel. "My sire, my mentor..." as Klaus stepped toward him, the air tensioned. There's a moment of silence, Caroline thought there's a fight going to break out, but it changed out of sudden when Marcel hugged Klaus. "and my friend." he shouted out loud. Everyone in the bar could hear it clearly. Klaus hugged back with a sly smile.

Caroline sat in the same place, watching the whole scene went on, Klaus didn't even cast a glance to her since he walked into the bar. A fire fuming inside her chest, _"What? He's just going to ignore me all the time?"_ she doubted mentally. She was pissed by his attitude, fine!

"Marcel! It's been a long time." Klaus greeted. "I thought you were dead," he added with a snarky smirk.

"Not until you die first." he fired back playfully. Klaus pouted boyishly.

As they reached their spot, "Camille, this is Klaus. Klaus, this is Camille." Marcel introduced each other. Camille nodded, and Klaus smiled.

"Your new girl, hmm?" Klaus joked, arching his brows amused. Camille glared at him, was going to deny his comment; cutting off by Marcel, "Yes." he answered with a full teeth smile.

"And this is _Jenny_ ," Marcel added, seeing Klaus kept starting at the new girl.

"Oh, _Jenny_." said with his heavy sexy British accent, it sent the shiver down to her spine. "Nice to meet you. I'm Klaus." he continued. Playing dumb to her lame trick.

 _"Seriously? Playing the stranger card now?"_ Caroline screamed inside her mind but kept calm outside. She nodded with a fake smile. "Pleasure to meet you." she simply answered.

Camille watched their interaction playfully. They knew each other already, she could see that not even both to use her professional skill. Caroline grabbed her purse, ready to pay the bill then leave. "It's on me." Klaus stopped her from paying by herself with a cocky smirk.

Caroline turned around, forcing her Miss Mystic Fall smile on her face, "Thank you." she almost bit out the words. Then she left.

Klaus watched her walking out of the bar, "It's time to leave. See you soon mate." he patted on Marcel's shoulder before he caught up on Caroline. Of course, he heard Marcel's laughter behind him.

/

" _Jenny_!" Klaus roared. Running toward Caroline, trying to stop Caroline. But she sped up instead. He seized her wrist when he caught up on her.

"I don't think I know you, _sir_." Caroline spat, struggling free from his grab.

"Shhh!" Klaus hushed her voice down, dragging her to his house with his vamp speed.

Caroline was officially pissed now. As soon as they reached his house, she shoved Klaus off. "Seriously? What's wrong with you?" she yelled.

"Love, I can't let Marcel know I know you." Klaus tried to soothe her anger, "We are... sort of rival now. He will use you to against me." he explained.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to do with your... whatever your business with the Marcel guy." she hissed.

"Well, he definitely doesn't think so." Klaus smiled, "And by the way, it's smart not to tell any guy your real name if you don't know them. Every guy except me actually." Caroline sent her glare but Klaus just shrugged carefreely.

"Pig!" It's the only comment she can come up with right now.

"No. I'm a wolf," he leaned forward to her and whispered in her ear with a boyish smile. "Now tell me why are you wandering around alone? Do you feel all right?" he masked his deep concerns towards Caroline.

Caroline huffed and shoved him off. "I am not one of your minions, I don't need to report to you." she rolled her eyes, "I just need some drinks, it's a little bit overwhelming."

Klaus hummed understandingly. When he's about to utter, they heard a sound from the kitchen.

Both of them turned around, seeing Hayley walking pass the hallway.

"Why is she here?" Both Caroline and Hayley pointed at each other.

Caroline frowned in disgust. Hayley arched her brows annoyed. Then Caroline gasped in surprises after she noticed there are more than a heartbeat. She focused on Hayley's belly, there's a tiny heartbeat too.

Both three fell to silence, no one wanted to explain or say a word.

/-

"It's your obligation to convince Klaus." A female voice seethed.

"You know my brother is not a cooperative person." A male voice answered. "You have my words. I will be your ally if you keep the baby safe." the man stated firmly.

Anastasia walked into the store to collect some herb for the spell for Caroline while hearing there's a fight inside. She stopped for a second, finding out that she actually knew the man. "Well... Do you need a second?" she hummed, arching her brows.

As soon as Anastasia entered the store, they stopped their conversation. Elijah was surprised to see Anastasia. And so did she.

"What can I help you?" Sophie asked rudely. Indulging in the anger that Klaus refused to cooperate.

"I need some herbs." Anastasia narrowed her brows, offended by her attitude. She handed the list to Sophie, waiting for her to pack what she needed. Elijah stood beside Anastasia, both of them didn't say a single word. Anastasia put the cash on the counter after Sophie handed her the herbs, then she just walked out of the door. Elijah quickly followed after Anastasia.

"Hey..." Elijah called from behind, Anastasia stopped and looked back with her brows arching amused. "I thought I owe you my gratitude." It wasn't a nice pickup line and neither did Elijah expect that one day he would lack words.

Anastasia hummed in approval, "You're welcome." she said. They fell silent for seconds, Anastasia was the one who broke the ice. "Wanna grab some food? I mean real food." she joked, struggling her shoulders carefreely. Elijah's lips curved into a shyly smile and nodded.

/

Anastasia ordered a cheeseburger, a glass of milkshake and French fries, Elijah on the contrary, only ordered a cup of coffee which he only took a sip of it. Obviously, it's far below his standard.

"A penny if your thought?" Anastasia asked while took another bite of her fries. Seeing the man in the smart suit indulging in his own thought, itching to asking her some question to be exactly.

"I'm just wondering, is there a possibility that hybrids can procreate?" He had his own concerns about spilling the whole situation to Anastasia, somehow he did trust her, but that involved his family so he couldn't be too careful about it.

Anastasia rolled her eyes from side to side playfully. "You mean half vampire and half werewolf kind hybrid?" she took a sip of her drink.

Elijah nodded slightly, slightly worried about whether it may offend her by hiding some truth from her.

"Theoretically, yes. Werewolf gene provides them with the ability to produce their offspring." She continued after a short pause, "But vampirism diminished the ability unless they met their mate." putting down her glass, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"Mate?" Elijah arched his brows slightly confused, due to his brother's persistent obsession with breaking his curse and creating a hybrid army, he knew many about werewolves. Mate bonds as he knew, it's like their commitment of one couple. But that's just a brief knowledge about that.

"Yup." Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly, "Werewolves have mates. It's a holy and crucial connection between two werewolves to keep their pack work." she explained. Elijah nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Basically, mates mean your another half and they would have only one mate in your life once you build the connection. Mother Nature graces the holy bond with many additional supernatural abilities. High-pregnancy-rate is one of them." she ended with a smile.

Elijah was absorbing this new-found knowledge, "so does Niklaus and Hayley are mates?" he wondered inwardly. But based on how Niklaus treated Hayley, the woman who is carrying his child, he hardly believed that assumption. "How can we test that bond?" he questioned curiously.

"I don't know either. It's quite an inmate thing between them I guess." Anastasia answered.

To Elijah's disappointment, he couldn't confirm his assumption.

"Thank you for your assistance. It's very helpful to my current situation." Elijah genuinely thanked.

"May I ask your sudden interest in this?" Anastasia asked playfully.

Elijah sniffed, inner struggling whether to tell her or not. To his unspoken trust toward her, he went against his rationality and confessed. "My brother... "he sighed, "there's a lady carrying his child. And unfortunately, my brother isn't fond of that idea of expecting a child and hating the mother of his child as well." he concluded the whole complicated situation in a few sentences.

"Wow."

Elijah amused by her reaction.

"Does Caroline know?" Anastasia added with her eyes widened.

Elijah furrowed his brows slightly.

"Does that matter to Miss Forbes?" He knew his brother is quite fond of Miss Forbes, but he didn't expect his brother's attention would last so long. It's not Niklaus' style, he's not a man of relationship to his observation.

"Maybe." Anastasia sang with a gossiping tone.

Elijah was stunned by the different side of her. When she talked about supernatural information, she's smart and professional; when they talked about the relationship of her friend, she acted like a lively teenage girl. He chuckled playfully. "She's amazing." He thought.

"I knew my brother is fond of Miss Forbes, it didn't realize that feeling is mutual." He smirked. Well, it's his first time to gossip his brother's love life with someone even out his family. It's fresh, to be honest.

"Call it female's sixth sense, I think Caroline likes your brother but she just doesn't realize yet," Anastasia whispered dramatically. Elijah felt his mood lightened after he talked with Anastasia. Somehow she swept away his _concerns and burdens that clouded him for a while._

A buzz broke the light atmosphere, he picked up his phone immediately, seeing Rebekah's name popping on the screen.

 _"Is anything wrong, sister?" He answered, straight to the point._

 _"Nothing. Only your annoying pregnant strumpet's life is going to an end." Rebekah replied nonchalantly._

 _Elijah robbed his temple tiredly, "Stop Niklaus. I will be home soon." He demanded._

 _"You know the consequences go against Nik. Why would I do that for her?" Rebekah raised her voice, practically she's close to yelling._

 _"Because the woman is carrying Niklaus' child. And it's your niece or nephew as well." Elijah sighed. Sometimes, convincing his little sister would be one of the most difficult things on earth._

 _"You owe me." Rebekah hung up the phone before Elijah could say another word. He could already picture the whole mess going on at home._

Elijah sighed, shoving his cell phone into his suit pants. "It's been a lovely meeting. But I guess I have another business to deal with." He apologized. Anastasia nodded understandingly.

Neither did they know there's a pair of eyes observing them in the darkness.


End file.
